The Sagas: Fury of the Sea(01)
by Haloixix13
Summary: 100 years before RWBY begins, Mantle sits at the top of the word powers, unrivaled in strength it prospers. But its wicked ways will be its downfall, as the great grandfather of James Ironwood would discover. A Divine wrath comes to destroy the world, and with it, bring about a new one. They are Saxons, warriors from the sea, and they are ready.
1. The First Prophecy

**So, you may be wondering why I was gone for so long.**

**Well, Microsoft said " Your Trial has ended".**

**And I said, "But I bought word 2016".**

**So Microsoft responded, "no, you bought a year TRIAL for word 2016".**

**So that's that.**

**Note that there will be a little explanation in this story needed, like why some people go by multiple names and why certain things are named and pronounced differently. I will try to answer these questions in future chapters and stories.**

**Also, this particular story takes place 103 years before the first episode of RWBY**

**Now On with the show.**

Sergeant Montgomery Ironwood walked through the city of Mantle, checking for any last-minute supplies for the patrol. He personally thought the idea that Vale would ever go to war the great kingdom of Mantle was preposterous. Mantle was one of the richest and most powerful kingdoms in the world. Yet according to the lieutenant tension was building between the kingdoms over a petty clash of ideology.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cry of young girl in the apartment above. He did not even bother looking up. The idea of father abusing his daughter in such a way seem wrong, but Montgomery was a lowly grunt, and everyone else in the kingdom though such an action was fine against family. It seemed sick, WAS sick, yet what could he do.

He accidently touched a Faunus who had reached for the same fish as Montgomery. The Faunus couldn't have been more than fourteen. His face grew solemn, pleading to avoid the punishment that was set for a slave to touch a freeman. Montgomery placed a finger on his lips.

"We will pretend that didn't happen" Montgomery said, "now get your fish and get lost, whip back".

The slave nodded and quickly scurried off.

The slave should have been punished, yet something stayed Montgomery's hand from killing the young animal. Perhaps it was that his son's birthday was coming, and little Richard Ironwood would be close to the animal's age. It didn't matter, what was done, was done.

Montgomery checked out with enough food for the squad and returned to the government wagon.

Simon Arc was waiting for him, his blond buzzed hair gives him a bald appearance. Simon was the first to speak, " Took your time, I see".

"Shut up, private," Ironwood said.

"Actually, I'm a corporal now" Arc said smugly, "Is your memory that bad"?

"No, you're a private because you're an ass", Ironwood said starring him down.

The silence hung in the air.

Arc finally spoke again, "You get the stuff"?

"You know I did", Montgomery said as he pulled Simon in for a hug. The two shared a laugh before climbing in the back of the cart.

As the cart passed a marble statue of an old king, Montgomery saw a man standing on a wooden box with a crowd gathered around him. The man was a "preacher" or something like that. He cried out some foolish ideology of a king of all kings or some "savior". It was little more than nonsense, and Montgomery knew guards would dispose of him before long. No one would challenge the authority of the crown.

Things became far more normal when the cart exited the city walls. The smell of fields with grains growing, the sound of slaves working, the sight of whippings taking place. Things were starting to return to the way things once were.

When the preachers showed up, they drew crowds of Faunus slaves, giving them the strange idea of equality. The Mantle government knew how to respond, and soon preachers were imprisoned or shot on sight. Now, less preachers appear, and the kingdom prospers.

The wagon had finally left the rural lands and entered the wasteland parts of the kingdom.

It would still be months before a great wind would free the ocean, allowing passage to Vytal. This meant that a port was needed to cross the ocean. That port was Port Haughburh. It was approximately 32 kilometers, meaning an hour ride.

As Montgomery Ironwood and his platoon rode, the noticed several other carts moving along the roads.

Montgomery nudged Simon, "This seems a little excessive don't you think"?

Simon shrugged, "I'm just a grunt. Though if I had to guess, probably just a flaunt, nothing more".

Montgomery wasn't so sure.

When the cart arrived, the soldiers went to work, loading the ship will perishables, then with swords and armor. Montgomery saw a few strange spears, with a hollow shaft and a metal switch, get loaded on to the ship.

Three other teams arrived, and did the same.

_A patrol of 40 men, seems more like a small army to me_, thought Montgomery. It could be flaunt or it could be a taunt. Whatever was going on, Montgomery had to question whether or not he had seriously pissed someone off to get this kind of shift.

The ship set sail, two hours after Montgomery and his squad had arrived. The sun was setting, leaving in the sky a beautiful array of colors. Yet Montgomery was far too nervous to sleep. Why were they going to protect Vytal? Any other nation would be more concerned with its own borders, why go to patrol neutral ground?

Even worse thoughts nagged at his mind. What if this was it? What if this patrol was the spark of a world war? Montgomery banished that thought quickly. A world war was preposterous. Even if Vale went to war with Mantle, the war would be over quickly, and no one would think to get involved. The thought was comforting, but still, an actual war. War hadn't been declared in ages, it seemed like a fantasy, with elves and goblins.

What if this was where Montgomery was to die, patrolling Vytal far from his homeland?

That thought shook him. "I need some sleep," Montgomery said out loud, "some booze and some sleep". He headed below deck to his quarters.

He grabbed some whiskey from the mess deck and went to bed, expecting a peaceful sleep.

Instead Montgomery awoke to ice on his back, causing him to shoot up straight. He looked to his left, then his right. Snow and ice, as far as the eye could see. It was like a glacier, only the size of a continent. It was smooth, and the sunlight glimmered off of the snow around him. As Ironwood stretched he saw the destroyed moon in the sky shine brilliantly with the stars.

Wait, the moon?

Montgomery slowly turned around. Before him stood a being, glowing with golden brilliance. It had six wings each like those an eagle would have, but pure white in color. The highest of the two wings obscured its face except for its mouth.

Montgomery quickly fell to his knees.

"_Why do you kneel to me",_ the being asked with a voice of power.

Montgomery shuddered.

"_You kneel to a messenger, for I bring the word of the most high God"_ The being said.

"Wha-" Montgomery was cut off.

"_These are the words of the King of Kings, ' You cast among your selves the children from their parents, you enslave the weak and drown the poor. You oh Remnant, engage in sexual amorality and lie with your sister and daughters, You bring death to those who bring life and snuff out the voice of truth with lies. You kill those who bring my love, and destroy that which brings compassion. You do all this and call yourselves: Just. For your sins against love, and life, I shall send a wave of armies to enslave you, and you shall work the fields and you shall kneel and you shall starve, just as your slaves have. You shall be partitioned into segments, and the beasts shall devour your bones. Your children shall be sold to foreigners and your wives defiled, just as you defile your neighbors' wives. But I shall be merciful, and you shall not be destroyed completely. All shall happen, and you will know that I am The Lord!"_ The being stated.

"W- wha- what am I supposed to do with this information"? Montgomery asked.

The being spoke once again, _"These are the words of the Lord to you, 'I shall take your sight, and you shall see, and you shall proclaim my words to your king. You shall do this until the principality wakes, and you will know that I am Lord'"_.

Montgomery shouted, "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN"?

The being gestured down, and Montgomery looked. He gasped, for beneath the clear ice was a closed eyelid. It wouldn't have been terrifying, if not for the fact that Montgomery was the size of an eyelash.

He looked back at the being, "Please, give us time, we can change"!

The being simply began to glow, before disappearing.

Montgomery continued shouting into the darkness, until a hand shook him, "Hey are you alright, what's wrong"? The voiced belong to Simon.

Montgomery inquired, "Simon... light a lantern so I can see you".

Simon responded, "A lantern is already lit. Common man that's not how the silent treatment works".

Montgomery began to shake; he couldn't help it. The fear he had felt earlier was a pittance of what he felt now.

Simon spoke again, "Common man, you're scaring me".

Simon then looked at Montgomery's eyes, they were white, all around, not a pupil nor color to be seen. "DOCTOR"!

**Let me leave this disclaimer that the views of this interpretation of God are not necessarily what I believe in.**

**Now please review and/or favorite this story if you enjoyed it.**

**This will hopefully be a nice summer project.**


	2. The Assembly

**Ryoji Mochizuki: [Thank you for the tip, I forgot how the punctuation goes, and this will hopefully help my story be a little bit easier on the eyes.]**

**Merendinoemiliano:[ I'm going to need that luck, though you should know that this story in the series will focus on military battles, as opposed to duels.]**

**Guest, the rarest name of all time: [They are both, and they are neither. If you're looking for appearances, Viking/Rurik armor with Anglo-Saxon masks (google image it) describes the Saxons. For the record, these are not the Anglo-saxons nor the Continental Saxon (they have a similar culture to these ones). Now in regards to the religious aspect, they are neither fully Christian, nor fully pagan, but rather follow a synchronism that often emerged in the Germanic countries in the middle ages. Roughly 80% of Saxons will follow this faith, with the other 20% split fairly. The mixture with the culture creates a religion very different from modern Christianity, with poligamy allowed (as they have political marriages) but still respect their wives. Mother's days a real pain. Other aspects like raiding and killing become blurred in terms of morality. I hope this gives you a good image of how these characters will be.**

Johan Lanzert sat on his throne, looking at the chiefs at his hall. The assembly was taking place at its usual time, but Johan could not help but feel as though something was amiss. He looked for the two naked twins he called his sons, Horsa and Hengist, and they were nowhere to be found.

"My emperor?" called Rork Fredrikstar, snapping Johan's attention back to the meeting.

His Prubian wife, Constantia, touched his leg and gestured to the far-right corner of the room where the two boys wrestled. Hengist was winning.

"My emperor!" Rork said with an agitated voice.

"Speak!" Johan shouted. The pompous prick was hardly worthy of being a chief. Yet his father had passed several years ago, and Johan had to at least respect his old friend's wishes.

"I was saying, perhaps it would be better to dissolve the Trial." Rork stated, earning a supportive chatter from the young nobles at the table.

Johan stroked his beard, contemplating a few minutes before saying, "I don't understand it."

"Thank you your-" Rork started.

"No, I don't understand why you would even suggest something like that. The Trial is a sliver from importance away from being religious, it is where the weak are separated from the strong, and wise from the foolish. You survived, I survived, we all survived by our merits, proving we could provide for the Empire of the Saxons," Johan retorted.

"Your most high majesty, I think I speak for the rest of the nobility, when I state that the Trial is barbaric. Throwing boys into a valley and telling them to climb out is nothing short of child murder." Rork argued smugly. A murmur arouse from several young chiefs in approval.

Why did their fathers have to be so brave? "The only children who die are the weak and the stupid. The rest are made stronger. If anything, we need the trial now more than ever, as your sons may never experience war to strengthen themselves." Johan retorted.

Jorwic 'Seaxneat's fist' Withaedson stood and spoke, "I request the attention of the assembly."

Rork stood in protests, "I am having a discussion, with his majesty. Wait your turn."

Jorwic turned to Johan.

Johan nodded, "Does anyone else object to Jorwic Withaedson's request to have the floor?"

A few voices mumbled but no one directly stated their opposition. Jorwic was an old guard, even compared to Johan. He had served in the Liberation Wars, freeing the Saxon people from the Teskian Puppet. Johan was happy to call Jorwic his friend, and second route of advice when Johan was troubled by conflicts, the first being his wives of course.

"Jorwic Withaedson, in accordance with his _proper_ request, holds the floor." Johan said, staring down Rork.

Jorwic began, "You young ones feel that the trial is unnecessary, to which you should feel ashamed. Our youth rules tomorrow what we rule today and any incompetent leader would only emerge from this stupid idea. I see the merit of what the Trial has provided, and it judges equally. Only a coward would fear the wild, and my house has no cowards."

Johan chuckled to himself. Jorwic was never one to waste words on unnecessary formality. He was also a very honest person, who would lose his life before he lost his self-respect.

But Rork didn't see it that way. The young boy was already seething with anger, "You _dare_ call my proposition stupid?" He then began to mumble incoherently before gathering his thoughts. "Holmgang!" Rork shouted pointing at Jorwic.

While the idea of a Holmgang seemed amusing, Johan remembered he did have a promise to keep.

Johan delayed the response, "Now while the Holmgang can always be called upon, are you sure you want to do so. You are your father's only full-blooded Saxon child, if you die, and you _will_ die from this, your lands return to me. Do you understand this Rork Fredikstar, son of Jurick Fredikstar?"

Rork scoffed, "This old-".

But Johan's face said everything. Johan was not at all worried the Jorwic dying from this battle.

Before Jorwic could answer the challenge, Rork said, "I retract my challenge and issue a formal apology for my outburst".

Johan nodded, before return to the debate, "Now, you say you speak for the rest of the nobility. I have no authority to directly enforce laws on your lands. That does not mean, however, that your children can skip the Trial without consequences. Children must complete the trial to be eligible for noble status. Once again, my throne sits on the support of the people and my strength alone. I can not overrule a majority vote, so I hold one now. All in favor of dissolving the Trial, raise your spears".

A few young nobles raised their spears before beating them down on the floor once.

Johan took a tally, seven nobles.

Johan then called for the next tally, "All in favor of keeping the Trial, raise your spears."

Several nobles raised their spears before beating them on the floor.

Johan took a tally, 139 nobles. Four nobles didn't vote, the cowards.

"The nobility has reached a majority, vote. I now turn to the house of Faith to re-affirm this vote as legitimate." Johan stated as he turned to the two holy men who stood on his right. The two children in the corner perked up, as though they could feel the weight of the situation.

"Gohdi of the old ways, what do the gods say of this matter?" Johan asked.

The Godhi stood and spoke, "The old gods of Woten, Seaxneat, and Tyw lay their support on this decision. 'For only the strong shall be deem fit to call themselves the sons of Saxonia.'"

Johan turned to the priest, "Great Pastor of the new God, tell me his view of this matter."

The Great Pastor spoke, "The God of Abram, Isaac, and Jacob says supports this. 'The Lord is with me; I will not be afraid. What can mere mortals do to me? The Lord is with me; he is my helper. I look in triumph on my enemies.'"

Johan then turned back to the assembly, "The powers of the heavens bear witness to the decision of the assembly. Thus, the decision is final!" He said, slamming his axe on the table. "If the assembly has any other matters to present, do so now".

No one presented any current issues.

"Very well, let's get to the part we all enjoy the most: the feasting." Johan said with smile. He was returned with a cheer from the chiefs. "Pour the mead".

Johan's daughters and servants came bringing food and drink for the chiefs and their _gedriht._ The night turned to revelry and song as warriors drank and arm wrestle over strength.

But Johan's work was not done. Careful to prevent over drinking, he had to ensure no warriors or nobles killed each other. It was the duty of a chief, and it only stopped when he slept. But Johan found enjoyment when Jorwic met him by the stairs.

"Did you honestly believe I could be the boy?" Jorwic asked.

"Of course, your hair may be gray but our bodies do not grow old or weary." Johan stated as a matter of fact.

"Was that all you bet on?" Jorwic raised his eye.

Johan spoke in a solemn voice, "Of course not. I looked at that boy and saw someone comfortable. He was born in a time of prosperity, not what you and I had to deal with. He got to see what we accomplished, not what it cost, not how it was before I killed my nephew. I looked at you and saw someone preparing for the next great war, while I saw a boy living purely in his own legend. No I chose you over a million of his men to fight in my wars."

"You flatter me" Jorwic said with a laugh. " I will not keep you anymore, go get some rest, my emperor." Jorwic waved and returned to the feast.

Johan's Saxon wife Aethelfled met him by his room, "Rough day?"

Johan groaned as he flopped on the bed, "I would take an army of dragons before another day of stupid young nobles proposing stupid ideas."

Fenrir woke from Johan's side of the bed and approached his friend. The wolf was massive, big enough to support a whole man. His pale fur only parted where the scar over his right eye ran to his snout.

Johan gave Fenrir a quick stroke behind the ear before drifting to sleep.

He awoke on a flat mountain. A stone land where dead plants toiled across the open field. Johan was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

\- the next morning -

The time had come for the chiefs to return to their tribes and cities. Jorwic was please to escape the young nobility, and Rork felt the same about the elders. They made their way to the wide doors when they heard a cry from their emperor.

"Stop!" he shouted as he ran, dressed in little but his cloth shirt and pants.

Even Rork was surprised, " Your hi-"

Johan cut him off, "I call upon the assembly!"

The cheifs and nobles looked astounded. This must have been an emergency, as to call upon the assembly so suddenly was to risk authority and standing. Johan's wives were serious as they came to sit on their thrones.

Jorwic and Edgard 'The Fearless' Grindan spoke, "I support this action."

Thus the assembly commenced.

Edgard spoke first, "Johan, why have you called this assembly again? I trust you do not waste our time?"

Johan nodded, taking a deep breath, "Last night I went to bed, having drank and ate well. I went and greeted my wife Athelfled, and stroked by hound Fenrir and fell asleep. When I awoke I was not in my room nor my bed but at a wasteland, and this what happened:

_I gazed upon a land where dead flowers flowed in the wind, but the ground was barren and made of stone. Yet before my horror could manifest, a bright light appeared, and burning angel stood in my way._

_He said, "the Lord asketh, ' can the seeds of faith grow in this land?'"_

_I spoke to him with my anger clouding me, "No! This land is barren. Scorch it and be done, cleanse it from existence and let this rock be turned to dust. Let the dead return to peace and let the land of evil be driven from my sight!"_

_The angel then said, "In your hands, cast you seeds upon the stone which denies the Lord."_

_In my hands were spiny seeds. I threw them on the rock and thistles began to sprout. The roots spread and crushed the rock, presenting clean soil. From the soil came the most beautiful flowers, which grew large and sprouted seeds of their own._

_The angel then spoke and said, "From your seeds, this land shall know the Lord your God.""_

The chiefs remained silent.

Edgard then spoke, "I suppose you did not keep us simple from a silly dream?"

"If it were a dream, explain why I hold this!" Johan proclaimed as he undid a scroll to reveal a map. In the scroll was also a vial of deep red blood, which radiated power. The map itself had a continent shaped like a dragon and other figures on it.

"I propose than we launch a tributary invasion on these lands, and secure this land for faith and glory." Johan stated.

Rork voice his opinion, "We can't just declare war based on a fantasy dream from a weak god."

Edgard spoke," That was a call from the Christian God, it can not be ignored!"

Rork and Edgard continued to dispute the zealous matter. Johan had enough, and with a strike from his axe, called for a further discussion, "Let us weigh the value of such a war."

Edgard spoke, "Answering a call from a powerful war god".

Theodricing, a noble full Christian noble, stated, "You misinterpret the dream, and you end up defying God."

Jorwic spoke, "Our children will have glory."

Even the most doubting nobles nodded.

Rork hurried, "Senseless agression!"

Needless to say, it did him no favors.

Johan spoke, "I now call a vote."

The votes were cast. 19 against the war, 130 for the war.

Johan now turned to the House of Faith, "Are we supported in this action?"

The Godhi stroked his bearded chin, "I request time to do offerings, to interpret the will of the gods."

The Great Pastor stepped forward, "I too, need time to pray on this matter."

Johan turned to the assembly, "Do you agree to allocate this time for them?"

No dared refuse, for who could win a war without the support of the heavens?

Montgomery shot up, " T-the giant."

Simon ran over, "What is it?"

Montgomery, his hands shaking, said , "The giant stirs."

**This was way longer than my normal chapters, which is funny because I actually thought it was going to be shorter.**

**Oh well please read and review.**


	3. The Signs

**So I think I lost popularity with last chapter. It's both funny and hurtful that I did so bad that someone actually felt the need to un-favorite my story.**

**Merendinodemiliano: [ I started reading 'Veni, Vidi, Vici' and I will be honest, I think it would make a good skeleton to structure Atlas'(Atlas', Atlas's?) politics.**

**The only problem is that we are currently dealing with Mantle, a monarchy, as opposed to Atlas which will be a Prussian monarchy or a military junta. When I do get to the shift, I will use the story you showed me as a basis though, so thank you.]**

The assembly waited patiently for the verdict.

The Godhi took a fine goat to stone alter, surrounded by idols of the gods. He took his seax and pressed it to the living goat's throat, and with a swift motion, cut the jugular, resulting in blood spilling on the alter. It flowed down to the base of the alter, toward Freo, Ingui Frey, and Wotan.

The Godhi then skinned the goat, before taking it to roast over the temple fire.

The Great Pastor surrounded himself in scripture. He was often praying, not for a sign of battle, but a sign of peace. With effort, the heathens in the lands of invasion could see the error of their ways, with the death of thousands.

But no scripture of peace resonated any more than usual. Are these people truly so wicked as to be judged as Sodom and Gomora? He went to his last resort. He took a nap. The Great Pastor knew that God spoke through dreams as well as scripture and signs.

His dream was fierce, a warrior standing over ash, which sprouted a forest. A termite, devouring rot to make way for a strong tree. An eagle, which devoured pigeons and made room for doves.

The Great Pastor knew better than to defy the will of God, yet so much death would destroy any hope of true, loving conversion.

Both the Great Pastor and the Godhi began the march from the base of the hill to the Emperor's hall.

When they arrived, the nobility was arguing. The vocal fray was a free for all, everyone propping his son or nephew up as a worthy leader to lead the invasion. Rork and Edgard were especially confrontational, call the other foolish, or cowardly.

The Godhi arrived at the Emperor's right, and the Great Pastor, the left.

The Godhi raised his hand, and the arguing ceased.

Johan nodded towards the Godhi before looking at the Great Pastor. "Tell me the will of the Christian God."

The Great Pastor turned to him, "My Emperor, the Christian God is a god of love and compassion, he would not desire the death of those who could be saved."

"He is just as much a god of war as he is peace, tell me his will." Johan repeated.

"Only love can truly bring people to love him." The Great Pastor pleaded.

"What is his will!" Johan shouted.

"My emperor, there can be no true vi-" The Great Pastor was cut off by Johan slamming his fist on the table, causing the opposing end to rise.

"The Lord, God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, supports your war." The Great Pastor said with defeat.

Johan then turned to the Godhi, "What do the old gods say for this conflict."

The Godhi stepped forward, placing the roasted goat on the platter in front of the Emperor. "The blood flowed from Wotan, to Freo and Ingui Frey. I interpret this as a sign, that prosperity will come through planning and not through hasty war. You should not fight this year my emperor."

The Godhi then bowed before stepping away.

Johan stroked his bearded chin, "I see, then the matter come to who will lead the invasion."

The room erupted into arguing once more.

"Your son is prissy and weak!"

"You're a full pagan, not fit to lead the Lord's war!"

"My son Respects the Christians in his army, Your cheats the devout pagan followers!"

"You tax churches for missionary work!"

The two holy looked at the emperor with a hint of pity.

Johan, for his part, was trying not erupt into a raging fury of murder. He stroked his forehead. This was going to be a very long day, or so it would seem.

The Great Pastor spoke, "How about Gewis?"

The room went silent and Johan raised his head.

A voice yelled from the far end of the table, "I appreciate the offer, but I have land here."

Johan shouted across the table, "Gewis, you made it?!"

"Yea, I was a little late because my cart broke from a pot hole in the mountains, but I made the extension."

Johan smiled, " Well great, I'll send someone to fix those pot holes. Its good to-"

The Great Pastor interrupted, "I was referring to your son."

Johan's attention snapped back to current matter. He sighed, "I don't think he would be a good king."

Jorwic rose, "Respectfully, he's a half-breed."

Constantia raised her eye at him.

Johan shook his head, "His cock is never far from the hens, and he's stubborn. This combined with a short temper and a greedy personality, well, I don't seem as a good king. Genes have nothing to do with my opinion, it's the wergild I've spent on him."

The Godhi spoke, "My Emperor, I believe he would be great choice. Gewis's patrons are his men, they express no discrimination for their faith or blood, and he's proven himself more than capable to lead in battle."

The Great Pastor recovered from his shock of the Godhi agreeing with something he proposed, "My Emperor, with the right advisors, he would be the perfect tributary king. He attends Chruch and Temple ceremonies regularly, and while he struggles to remove his sinful nature, he does repent regularly."

Rork rose once again, "I think he might be the perfect choice."

A number of nods came from the table. Even now Johan was considering him.

Edgard raised his voice, "All in favor of Gewis Johansson leading the invasion, raise your spears."

Fierce battering of spears arose from the table.

Edgard then spoke, "Do I have to ask a counter vote?"

"Yes." Johan responded.

"Fine, all against Gewis Johansson leading the invasion, raise your spears." Edgard responded.

A few spears battered against the floor.

Johan spoke, "Then it's settled, Gewis will lead the invasion. He is the white horse. I propose we convene at a latter Assembly to discuss the other matters. For now, I have to summon my son.

The visions began after the giant stirred. Montgomery could hardly handle the devastation he saw. There four men, four demons, on horseback. They stood on proud, majestic, and yet, bloody and fierce.

He had been given a medical discharge after his squad mates burned the area around his eyes with candle wax. It was a mercy too good for him. A few Faunus slaves tended to his family's needs. Yet Montogomery was still uncomfortable.

Richard Ironwood had a scar on his right cheek, a scar that no weapon or chemical could reproduce. It was shaped into an odd T shape. Richard got it the same night Montgomery had the dream. Whatever was going to happen, it would involve Montgomery's only son, and he feared for his life.

The door of the slave house opened, "Master, he is here."

A gentle voice spoke, "Hello, I am Cuthbert, I was told to come here."

Montgomery retorted, "Why did you come to Mantle, to bring your plague to us. We did nothing to deserve your god's wrath, yet you continue to turn slaves against their master, and poison our children!"

Cuthbert sighed, "You didn't summon me purely to yell at me for my faith."

Montgomery spoke, "You steal money from people with your poison!" his voice shifted as he could feel the pain and fear overtake him, "How much money does your god need to cease his wrath?"

Cuthbert sounded confused, "I'm sorry?"

"You take pittance from slaves and lower classmen; I have a lot of money. My... my cousins are traders, they gave me money to fix my eyes, I can sell my manor I can-"

He was cut off, "No amount of money will change God's plan."

"Why take it, why bother taking small coins when I am offering you a fortune to tell your god to stop."

Cuthbert responded, "Because money holds meaning to a slave, it represents freedom. The poor desire money and the middle-class lust for it. But you see the truth, money cannot fix your eyes, it cannot restore your position in the army. For you, money is meaningless."

Montgomery shook, "What can I give, I don't care about myself, but save my boy. I wll give you everything I have, but let him live, please!"

"Your son is named Richard, no?"

Montgomery was confused.

Cuthbert spoke again, "Come in, boy."

The door opened again.

"Hey dad" Richard's voice shook

"What is the meaning of this?" Montgomery could feel himself growing angry.

Cuthbert responded, "Your boy was recently baptized as a believer in the Son. He believes that Christ battled death for three days and defeated it on the third."

"You dar-" Montgomery was again cut off.

"I do not fear for Richard's life because he is free from sin. He will join the Father in paradise when he dies." Cuthbert states in a DeFacto-voice.

Montgomery seethed at the idea that his own son would go behind his back to join a cult.

"Leave me alone." Montgomery grumbled.

Gewis arrived at the hall of his birth. He opened the door to see his father sitting on his throne, Fenrir at his feet.

"Father, you called?" Gewis asked.

"The correct way of saying that would be, 'Father, might I ask why you have summoned me?' but yes, I summoned you." Johan stated, "I summoned you because I had a vision where God called me to send an invasion to a series of nation who chose to target the faith, rather than to remain apathetic."

"I don't see how this affects me, unless you need men" Gewis stated.

"It affects you because the judgement of the assembly is that you will lead the invasion." Johan said with a smile.

"What, why me?" Gewis asked. While he relished the idea of going to battle again, there had to be a catch.

"Because you can keep the Christians and Pagans happy. You won't lead alone, as advisors with their own armies will come and invade as well." Johan smugly stated.

"Well, I am flattered, but I'm otherwise occupied, so you'll have to find someone else." Gewis said.

"I didn't ask if you were free, you will lead the invasion, and you succeed or die on the field of battle. You have an extensive debt to me, and you will honor it. I expect your men to be ready when the signs are right. You have the freedom to drum up volunteers to join your invasion." Johan spoke with a firm grip on the situation.

Gewis looked to Constantia, hoping she would bargain for him. Her eyes were cold.

"The Wisi will send men, provided we get land to grow our own crops and live free" Alaric said from behind Gewis.

Alaric, konigundr of the Wisi, brother of Theodric, konigundr of the Osti. These tribes lived on Saxon lands as tributary peoples. They were forced off their land a long time ago, but remembered their cousins.

Johan nodded.

Gewis was fiddling with a metal scale on his scale-mail plate. There really wasn't a way out of this.

Gewis finally spoke, "I will rule the lands I take, right?"

Johan nodded, "Yes, the old 'pure-blood' law does not apply to tributary states."

Gewis nodded and approached the table, where a map was laid. He would have made some valuable strategies, if not for having two young boys slam into his side.

"GEWIS!" Horsa and Hengist shouted.

"Hey guys", Gewis said, plucking Horsa off his side. Hengist was playing with scales on his armor.

Gewis turned to the twins, "I hear you guys will undergo the trial soon. You nervous?"

Hengist grinned, "Not a bit, I am a _strong _Saxon." He flexed his muscles as he said strong.

Horsa smiled, "We are unstoppable when we work together."

Gewis knelt down to be eye level with his brothers, "You guys gonna be warlords like me?"

"No" The twins said in unison.

Hengist spoke first, "I am joining the Gesithas."

Horsa smiled, "I am going to be a proud statemen and help Hengist with his lands."

Gewis looked at his father expectingly.

His father smirked back, "Say hi to your black horse."

Gewis's eyes widen with the realization. These boys had to have potential to impress Johan like so. Then again, they were twins, so being impressive was to be expected.

The time to prepare for the invasion was now.

"I will raise so many men, and the old kingdoms will be ash when I am done with them" Gewis said to his father.

Johan smiled, as the forgers of a new empire began to leave his hall.

**So finals are over, meaning I hope to add a new chapter every friday night or saturday morning. If not check Monday.**

**Hopefully I can get this ball rolling.**

**Please review.**


	4. The Stoked Fire

**So, happy Mother's day. I hope you all got a gift for your mother/wife.**

**Merendinoemiliano: [ The religious difference comes from Germanic Synchronism. Essentially, the Germanic tribes are not fans of pacifistic martyrdom. So to convert the tribes, Jesus went from a god of peace and love to a god of war. His greatest enemy was the one that even the Germanic gods feared: death. I figured the religion would be especially popular with slaves due to the nature of Christianity.**

**At the same time, Mantle is in the process of destroying freedom of expression. Religion is a form of expression, telling the followers to walk a path, even if that path goes against the grain of society.**

**When you say "semblance", are you referring to a recommended story, or the characteristic of the show?]**

Winter was the longest season in New Saxony, and while others would move, the Saxons made the most of it. The fields may have been empty, but the forges never slept. Weapons from swords for the young to bolt-action rifles came, and the snow provided extra durability in the cooling process.

The common man also had a favorite pass time. The ale halls were open, and cheaper, now that the harvest had come in. The Wives would make snow cream, and the family would come together.

The boys would go outside and make snow forts. Not a passive people, the neighbors would build their own forts, and families would re-enact historical battles from legends. Daughters became princesses and shieldmaidens, priestess and counselors. The boys became heroes, chiefs and demons. History was not a class; it was a game.

Yet the light of the season was Yuletide, or Christmas, depending on your fancy. A time when the family gathered if possible. Sacrifices were performed at temples, not just animals either. Churches had charity feasts for slaves and the poor.

Yet the question on Johan's mind was this: where was Gewis?

Gelvira was at his hall, yet Gewis was missing, out for an "errand". Johan grumbled to himself, "Is the boy my son?"

Hengist tugged at his side, "Dad, let's go in."

"Not until your brother shows."

"Will waiting make him show up any faster?" Hengist said a smart tone in his voice.

Had it he been wrong, Johan would have beat his ass. Had he been wrong, of course.

Johan smiled, " You know, you've got the brains of your mother."

Hengist felt a wart of pride swell in him as his father joined them.

Cocoa from a tributary had been turned into the brown drink. Ida and Hilda sipped on it, mildly annoy at their brother's tardiness.

Johan loved his family, truly, but the fact the Gewis had better things to do than join his family at this time was infuriating.

As night began to fade, Johan's anger turned to fear as he retired for the night.

It was then where he met Gelvira, prostrating herself at his feet.

She made an odd request, which she then explained.

Gelvira's last words for the night were, "Please consider it."

**(So apparently my line break icons(" - - - -" It actually doesn't save the less/greater than signs, wow) don't save)**

Montgomery's visions began to subside, occurring once or twice a week. For better or worse, he couldn't tell.

His son would go out at night, to join the cultists. Perhaps there was something to this 'Jesus' character. Richard's grades were improving, he seemed to avoid sickness. But the danger it caused the entire Ironwood family. If word were to get out, a career would be the least of his worries. Thus, the father and son rarely spoke.

The "Jesus" plague would die soon. There were less missionaries throughout Mantle. Perhaps He had been poisoned. The decreasing missionaries and the decreasing visions had to be correlated. Maybe it had just been a prank that had gone too far. Maybe Montgomery needed to see a doctor about these delusions.

But were they delusions? The visions felt real; the fear felt tangible.

His pondering was interrupted by his son coming home, late as usual. Neither spoke a word, but went past one and other. The boy smelled like meat.

"Richard?" Montgomery said.

"Dad" Richard's voice was afraid, as though this would snap the tether the bound the two together.

"Are you happy?" Montgomery asked. That was the question that mattered. If it brought joy to Montgomery's only son, did it really matter if this "Jesus" was real or not?

"Yes, dad." Richard then went off to bed.

Montgomery then let exhaustion take over as he drifted to sleep.

**(lineBreak-)**

"Ida! Find your brother!" Johan shouted. The young man had not shown up in the night.

Ida rose, her hair hardly tended as she put on her armor, "The Jackass didn't show?"

It was tough being the daughter of the emperor. In addition to learning the skills a wife needed to know, she also learned combat training and tactics, all before bed at 22:00. And having a waste of flesh go missing DID NOT HELP HER BEAUTY SLEEP!

_Speaking of beauty_ she pulled a strand of brown hair in front of her face._ Maybe I need to cut it, that's what the pretty girls are doing these days right?_

She shook her head, and pulled the chainmail mask over her face, connecting it to the helmet. Questions for later.

She left the Great hall and began her descent down the mountain. Along the way she saw Aethelwald. Maybe she would invite him up after this, if her brother was presentable.

Oh right, her brother. "The asshat better have been stabbed" She grumbled. Five years of seniority and she was still more mature.

Ida knew where Gewis would be. She walked into the ale hall, the keeper recognizing her armor, "Ida, right?"

"What's it to you?" She responded.

"I've never seen your face, even though I see you so often." He replied, scratching his head nervously.

"You've seen me often, so you know why I'm here." Ida countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's over there", the keeper gestured to a table with a lump of flesh slumped on plate with pork and cheap ale spilled on the same plate as the face.

She would talk shit later, but now, she felt bad for her brother. She'd drank one too many before and knew how it felt.

She shook him, getting a mumble-groan.

"Hey, Mom and dad are worried about you, we need to go home" She tried, pulling one of his arms over her shoulders.

"How much did he drink?" Ida asked the keeper.

"Two gallons through the night". The keeper said.

She stopped. The silence hung in the air.

"Okay, five barrels of ale and two of mead" The keeper said.

"How much does he owe you", She sighed.

"It's on the house." He said.

"Bullshit" She replied.

"I don't think he needs anything else to worry about." The keeper replied, "Plus you came in here, and I don't get a lot of lady visitor."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll get you the money later."

It was actually good that he didn't charge her right now. The allowance she got for training was probably not going to cover this expense.

The two began the trek up the mountain, the stone steps being the biggest obstacle for a drunk man.

"Come on" She said yanking his arm up to the door before pulling it over her shoulders and pushing the door open.

Horsa and Hengist both stopped, "Welcome back." and then went back to playing with wood swords.

Johan sat in his throne, a smile gleamed his face as he rose and approached his son and daughter. "Welcome back, where did you find him."

Johan's feet carried a weight with him, and his hands were balled and twitching. Konstantia and Aethelfled had a warning in their eyes. The other wives were not to be found.

_What did he do?_ Ida thought, worrying for her brother's life.

Gewis was struggling to stand, his head was flopped on her shoulder.

"I found him... at the market, he had apparently stayed at an inn with an old friend." She lied. "They had a few drinks and he wasn't feeling great so he stayed."

Johan was stopped two feet from them, and put his hands out to hold Gewis's shoulders, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you feeling better now?"

Gewis muttered, "Yea, Dad, I'm not feeling so bad anymore."

Johan nodded. Ida felt a little relief, maybe Dad was just a little worried.

Johan's fist appeared in Gewis's gut. The poor boy released a hurtle of vomit.

"Dad, please, he can barely stand!" Ida protested.

"Oh, he'll be lucky to stand when I'm done with him" Johan stated as he punched Gewis again.

"Johan-!" Constantia cried, but was cut off by a firmly raised finger. She looked hopeless in the moment.

Horsa and Hengist stopped, as though they could feel the rage demon that surged within their father.

Gewis seemed to sober up after the first vomit.

"So I had a talk with your wife last night" Johan stated matter-o-fact.

Gewis nodded, catching his breath before asking, "I have a wife?"

Another fist struck him, this time in the face.

"Father, please, he doesn't des-" Ida pleaded.

"Oh Ida, you young, beautiful daughter of mine, I truly wonder if the half-Saxon makes that much of a difference. Underneath your tough, free personality is a girl who loves her family, despite their grievances." Johan's poetry gave her a brief swell of pride, despite the situation. "He, on the other hand, seems content to destroy his."

Gewis threw a half-drunk swing at his father, which was probably as stupid of a decision as what got him into this mess. Johan simple dodged and threw a hammer fist into Gewis's back.

Hengist and Horsa began to back away.

"STAY!" Johan shouted. He muttered, "see what happens when you shame the family."

"Dad, what's wrong" Gewis pleaded from the ground.

"Let me help you up" Johan said as he picked up Gewis by the shoulders. "I talked to your wife, She asked me to take her."

"As a concubine?" Gewis inquired, steadying his head with his hands.

"AS A SERVANT!" Johan shouted, bringing his knee to Gewis's gut. "You made a Princess feel like a _slave_!"

Johan took a breath, "I tried prayer, hoping God would turn you into a man of legends. I tried advising, hoping a few words would resonate. Now, I will use force." Johan's voice was at a whisper.

Ida stepped forward, "Dad punish m-".

"No! This shit bag has had enough coddling. His man-baby behavior is over!" Johan shouted, "He doesn't understand the value of a life, of worth. Instead he is contented to live off my name, well no more." Johan stated.

"Wh-what?" Gewis asked, rising to his feet.

"I...Denounce...you." Johan stated, yanking a fistful of hair from Gewis, and drawing his seax. "As of right now, you are no longer my son." Johan then shaved Gewis's head with a sing strike.

"Dad-Father, please show mercy! I will change." Gewis pleaded.

"No you won't, because people like you don't change, they just get fatter and weaker willed. As for Mercy, the fact that you still breath is mercy enough! Now get out of my hall, foreigner." Johan turned his back and walked towards a table to eat breakfast.

**Line Break-**

Montgomery listed to the pastor, as the God Jesus became more clear to him.

He had bonded with his son over the God he had rejected last summer. Now he and his son attended secret churches, praying and enjoying each other's company.

When Montgomery laid down that night, he couldn't help but think that maybe, his visions were real, maybe God was warning them. He closed his eyes once more.

He awoke back on the icy field. Montgomery looked for the angel, who sure enough appeared.

"_The Lord has condemned your world to burn and be enslaved" the Angel said, "Yet you have seen the error of your ways and repented. Thus the Lord say this, 'If one nation should repent, and change its ways, then I shall spare this world.' _

"_What can I do to save my home?"_ Montgomery asked.

"_Go to your king, and proclaim the will of the Lord. If he should change his ways, then your world shall be spared the horrors of His wrath."_

_As the angel vanished, so many questions raged in Montgomery's mind. Yet as he looked around, a familiar fear stirred within him._

_The ice that restrained the giant was cracking, and its eyes: half-open._

**So, I will admit I feel Johan was a bit brutal in this, but I was going for the absolutely disappointed father who was fed up with the childs crap.**

**Also, what is your favorite mother's day tradition.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. The First of Many

**Merendinoemiliano: [ I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I will give SemblanceofInvisibility a try.]**

**I wish they would allow me to add the HTML Comment as a line break. Oh well, C++ it is.**

**/*-*/**

Ida ducked as her father swung his axe at her head. She then rolled to the side...only to get her shield caught on the ground.

Johan pointed the axe at her neck, "How many times do I have to say it, a roll is not a legitamate move, it leaves you vulnerable, and your enemy recovers."

"Sorry father, again!" She said scrambling to her feet.

"Not yet, what's troubling you?" Johan inquired, placing his hands on his knees as he lowered himself onto a rock.

Ida responded, "Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

Johan wasn't convinced. He reached down and plucked a blooming dandelion and held it out for her.

Ida sighed, "I am not Gewis's biggest fan, that's no secret, but six months and he is still denounced."

Johan tensed up, "He brought this on himself. If he had been a better man to his wife and to his family, I would have dismissed Gelvira's request as a bad time, but Gewis is a boy in a man's body."

The statement was fact, Ida could accept that.

"He's still family though." She stated in disbelief that Johan would be so casual about this.

"Gewis will come back when he has earned it." Johan stated smugly.

Ida sighed in defeat. There could be no argument against that mental-

"What do you mean, 'earn'?" She asked.

"He has a wergild bounty." Johan replied, "See, Gelvira came to me and made her request. My first instinct was to kick him out and leave Gewis to the wolves. But his wife had a different plan; give Gewis a wergild of a hundred thousand Gold Marks."

"But to get... oh" Ida stopped, it was coming together now.

Johan picked up his axe with a smile, "Shall we go again?"

/*-*/

Montgomery stood outside the castle gates.

_What am I doing _Montgomery thought _This could get me killed or worse, get my family killed._

Yet the thought of the alternative was just as scary. The demons would come if he didn't succeed.

Montgomery rubbed his hand until he felt the door hand and opened it.

He walked along a path of rugs until he heard, "That's close enough."

"Speak your case before his majesty, king Archibald the third." Said a herald.

Montgomery took a breath, "I have seen the end of days".

"Oh great, another crier." Spoke a man, his voice sounded like he was in his mid-thirties. Montgomery knew the king was young but still.

"The end began here, when your grandfather took power from the nobility and made himself a dictator." Montgomery continued, "Regardless of his intentions, he set in motion the foundation for the immoral state we live in today. The immorality continued with your father, and now you. So the God of the Saxons has unleashed his wrath upon you, and will destroy you, unless you repent and change your life."

"I don't see anything immoral about the current nation, we live as we please, and few people have died since I took power." The king replied apathetically.

"It is true, I have see-" Montgomery tried.

"Where have you seen it, in visions?" Archibald replied.

"Yes an-" Montgomery spoke.

"Do you believe these visions?" Archibald inquired.

"Of course I do" Montgomery stated half-heartedly.

A silence hung in the air as the king thought.

After a few minutes king Archibald spoke, "You are clearly mad, so I will forgive the foolish threat against me and my family, as well as your insults. But know this, if you set foot in the capital again, I will see to it that your intestines are strung from gate to gate."

"Please your majesty, listen to me?" Montgomery pleaded.

"Take him away guards!" Archibald shouted.

Montgomery felt two hands grab his arms and drag him out.

He felt the dirt brush his hand as he fell into the streets.

"Master!" Montgomery's slave cried.

"Help me up." Montgomery said. The Faunus boy ran to his side and lifted him up.

"Take me home." Montgomery said in defeat. He would spend the next few months with his son, before he joined the military.

/*-*/

Gewis turned to his wife, "I owe you so much, I'm sorry I treated you so... poorly."

Gelvira blushed, "Well, it wasn't easy talking your father into allowing the wergild payment."

Gewis smiled at her, "I will have to visit you tonight,_ alone_." His eyes then drifted down the hill, at the carriage and escort. Roughly sixty men in the front, two cavalry and ten men on each side, and thirty men in the rear.

30% were archers, 50% were swords men, and the rest were pikes. The cavalry appeared to be little more than ceremonial, as there was hardly any armor on the mounted men, and they appeared to be armed with short swords.

Gewis turned to his left and right. His Duguth and Geoguth returned his gaze with a fierce stare. Some Geoguth were aiming their javelins, as though they would through them across the field. Gewis turned to his rear to see his Gedriht polishing their swords.

They held in the forest. If they rushed down the hill now, they would lose the high-ground advantage and the element of surprise. No, better to force them up a hill. Gewis decided: he would ambush the carriage at the turning valley between the two hills.

/*-*/

The front archer's name is Samual. Samual just got promoted. Don't get attached to Samual.

As the carriage carrying sir Jacob Malic began to turn on the road, a javelin imbedded itself in Samual's chest. All hell broke loose.

/*-*/

Gewis and his Gedriht assembled the shield wall at the top of the hill. A volley of arrows struck the exposed shields, but no man fell. The Geoguth row behind him shouted, "Ready!"

The shield wall split and a volley of javelins flew into the advancing infantry. As the bodies began to roll down the hill, the enemy cavalry rushed up it... into the caltrops placed by the Duguth. The Duguth had formed a spear wall at the bottom of the valley's exit and entrance to prevent the carriage from escaping.

Gewis pushed forward to stab and advancing swordsman. The Gedriht followed while keeping the shield wall up. The swords porcupined through holes in the shield wall, causing many of the frontal charging men to simply drop-dead chest wounds.

A sword went through a hole in the wall right next to Gewis, dropping one of the Gedriht warriors. Gewis thrust the Seax again.

The cavalry men had finally recovered from being thrown off their horses. Four men charging a flank was not a flanking maneuver. They were dispatched swiftly by Geoguth javelins. And with that, the will of the carriage escort broke. The men stopped charging. Several slowly lowered their weapons and dropped to their knees.

Gewis smiled with realization. These people had never seen actual combat. They had spent years training, no doubt, but they had no actual experience with an enemy, and didn't understand the chaos of battle.

Gewis walked down the hill, "I wonder who is so important that they need this much protection, yet is so weak that they wouldn't join the fight themselves?"

He opened the carriage to find a man in fine clothing sitting next to a woman, with a much younger woman sitting across from him.

"Who do you think yo-" The man started.

This already sounded like a headache waiting to happen. Gewis decided to cut it short... literally. He stabbed the man in the throat as he climbed in.

The woman was old enough to be in her forties, but the young girl couldn't have been older than twenty. Yep, concubine material right there.

His men began looting and binding prisoners for travel.

Gewis took the girl's dress and cleaned the blood off his seax with it. "So, you all will be our prisoners, yes?"

The woman screamed and shuffled for the door. Gewis grabbed her," oh no, none of that. I don't want to kill either of you, yet."

They both looked so terrified.

Gewis climbed out of the carriage and shouted, "This girl in here is mine, the old lady, decide for yourselves!"

The warriors looked and saw the old woman... then went back to looting bodies.

They stored weapons and armor in the carriage before Alfred approached Gewis, "Did you get the nobleman?"

Gewis looked back at the corpse in the carriage, and Alfred followed his gaze. Gewis apologized, "My bad."

"Well we at least agreed to raid the village and castle. Are we still doing that?" Alfred did usual have great plans, so Gewis saw no disadvantage to raiding a little more.

"We will do the village; we can come back when we have more men and empty boats for the castle". Gewis replied.

And so, they began their march two miles to get to the village.

/*-*/

Hengist felt his father's hand on the back of his neck as he was lowered into the water. He gently breathed out, watching the bubbles float to the surface. Suddenly, Johan raised his son up out of the water.

Hilda smiled at her brother, who was now soaked.

Hengist's mother Ruria handed him a cloth to dry himself.

The Great Pastor spoke, "Now, another brother joins us in heaven, to serve in God's great army!"

Tomorrow, Hengist began the Trial.

Horsa shunned Hengist as he approached.

/*-*/

Gewis looked at the village in the distance. His men stood by his side in the fields of grain. A few had gone back to get the boats and bring them up stream.

The sun was almost completely beneath the trees.

Gewis was doing the math in his head. 44 men, with 7 boats that held 30 men a piece meant roughly 6 men a boat to 24 slaves sent to be sold. Not to mention supplies and loot. They would have to prioritize what was worth more.

The last sliver of light disappeared from the sky.

Gewis gestured to his men, and they began to inch closer to the village road.

There were two watchmen who stood at the top of a bell tower, but they didn't seem to be especially alert.

Gewis held up a fist before point to Alfred.

Alfred drew his lang seax and followed Gewis to the door.

Gewis pushed gently on the door; It opened. These men really weren't expecting anyone. Gewis and Alfred inched up the stairs. The two watchmen, one facing north and the other facing east, seemed to be sitting in chairs, leaning back.

Gewis pointed to the one on facing east. Alfred moved behind the one facing north. Alfred and Gewis moved at once, slicking open the throats of the village watchmen.

With defensed down, Gewis raised his hands towards the fields and the men emerged.

Alfred cut the bell loose before setting it down gently. They went outside to meet the men.

"Remember, we are here for money and slaves, anything extra needs to be ran by me first." Gewis stated. The warriors nodded.

Everyone broke off. The screams could be heard almost immediately from the houses.

Gewis wasn't concerned; his men knew how to handle unruly villagers.

Gewis kicked in a door. A man charged him with a hatched. Gewis ducked under a swing while pushing the long end of his seax against the middle of the man. Gewis then pulled the blade inward, cutting the man's skin and spilling his innards on the floor.

Two young boys looked at their dead father. They were certainly scared, but little reason. Gewis went sifting through the house. He found silver utensils, some silver coins and a pair of gold candle sticks. Everything was his to take.

Gewis looked at the boys, and removed his steel mask-helmet. "Is there anything else?"

The boys, shaking pointed at the roofing, where a box hung on a support beam. Gewis pulled it down and opened it. A silver necklace, a gold ring with topaz, some bracelets made of silver. Even an emerald.

"Because you were so cooperative, you get to stay and live free." Gewis said looking at the boys. "Enjoy your life, because some boys won't get the luxury of a free childhood."

He carried the box outside and saw the bounty that awaited him: Cattle and grain. Yes, there was some gold, but hardly anything noteworthy, Gewis had the biggest haul, but goats and pigs would sell for something at a butcher, and grain could be stored to cut on food expenses.

The most money would come from the men and boys being carted off as slaves for the empire. Several houses weren't even touched by this raid.

_We will be back, soon_ Gewis thought as the ships left the shore.

/*-*/

"Sixty Silver Marks, are you serious!" Gewis said to the slave trader.

"They are biologically mortal, so they have limited use as Huskarls, on top of that, they don't seem to be cooperative, so it will take some training. So yes, sixty silver marks a head." The slave trader replied.

_Oh well_ Gewis thought_ Tomorrow is the Trial, so I'll get better prices from demand. I just hope the portal stays open_.

**/*-*/**

**So, that was the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I wanted to actually do a battle so I figured I would just throw one in with the noble**_**.**_

**Please do review, I enjoy hearing from you guys (and girls), even if it is just a "hey, great job" or "this is kinda boring me." I like to know how to improve.**


	6. The Trial Part 1

**Merendinoemiliano: The big troubles will be here in a few chapters. Right now, we get to focus on the twins.**

**/*-*/**

The crisp dew clung to Hengist's chest as he took a deep breath. His undergarments did little to protect him from the morning chill. Horsa stood next to Hengist, neither meeting the other's eyes.

Johan stood at the cliff with the Godhi and Pastor.

The Godhi was the first to speak, "The gods lay clear that the foundation of a strong nation are in its youth. Thus they cast their first son, Seaxneat down into the void when he was a child. Rather than to die to the wolves, he broke their jaws and climbed back to Asgard, a strong man. Yet before he rose to godhood once again, he left his seed, and our people emerged. To Honor him, Seaxneat, the father of the Saxons, we cast our sons into the same Trial."

The Pastor stepped forward and prayed, "Father, grant these boys the strength of a thousand men. Let them climb back up the mountain, not by divine merit, but by strength and will. May their bodies grow strong, may their minds grow. But let their hearts never change, and bring forth good men from this Trial. In the name of the Son Jesus Christ, Amen."

Johan stepped forward and picked up Hengist by the waist, before bringing him over to the cliff. He whispered into his son's ear, "Remember, indecision can be just as deadly as a hasty one."

Horsa shouted, "I am no pussy!"

He sprinted towards the cliff and jumped.

Johan sighed before turning his head over his shoulder, "He's got the spirit of a Saxon, I will tell you that."

Hengist looked down. There was a 40 foot drop with large oak branches sticking into the rocky sides of the walls. There was a river which flowed about 20 feet to the right of the cliff. Good source of water and food.

Suddenly the hands which suspended Hengist let go, and the young man plummeted.

Hengist desperately reached out, hoping to grab a branch or something.

He could feel soft leaves, but nothing solid. The ground seemed to be in a hurry to meet him. Then he felt something hard. He immediately gripped with all his might. Hengist was saved a broken leg by a five inch branch. The tug on his should was a fair price for a so-

The branch snapped and He hit the earth. Hengist lifted himself with his left arm. His right arm hung, loosely dangling at his side. Hengist took his left hand and put it on his right shoulder. _Deep breath_.

Then He pushed. Hurt was an understatement, but with the current environment, Hengist couldn't be down an arm.

"What's next?" Hengist said out loud. "Food."

Hengist picked up the snapped branch, and began walking east. Johan had always said his internal compass was good, now Hengist decided to test to see if he inherited such a gift.

Sure enough, his ears could hear running water.

Hengist saw the river, clear as crystal. A buck perked its head up on the other bank… and then went back to drinking.

"You know I can't touch you, cocky boy." Hengist said grudgingly with a smile.

Hengist found his prize though. A series of mussel shells were scattered along the bank. Hengist picked one up and went to work.

The broken end of the branch provided an opening to get started. He flattened the clam shell against the open end a pushed. A sliver of wood fell to the ground. Hengist then rotated the branch. He repeated this action about 30 times before hunger started to get the best of him.

Hengist set the branch down, and reach into the water for a drink. Just before his fingers touched the water he saw it. A fish about two feet long, swimming in the shallows.

Hengist remembered when his father had taken Horsa and him fishing.

/*-*/

_Horsa clung to Constantia's leg._

_Hengist was behind a tree, waiting for father to catch a fish._

_Strangely enough, Johan didn't bring a pole or a net. He sat closely starring into the water. There was an unnerving calmness in the air._

_Johan suddenly plunged his hand into the water and pullet out a three foot long fish._

_Hengist was blown away, "Dad, how did you do that, you just woosh, and then whash, and now you have a fish,"_

_Even Horsa was surprised having unconsciously left his mother's protection to approach their dad._

_Johan pressed his thumb to the side of the fish and pushed with a sharp crack. The fish then went in the ice box._

_Johan then turned to Hengist, "Do you want to try?"_

_Hengist nodded without knowing what he was getting into_

/*-*/

"Clear your heart" Hengist repeated to himself, closing his eyes. He raised his right hand over the water.

"There is nothing. Nothing at all, just you and the fish." Hengist said. He then plunged his hand into the water.

A sharp pain snapped his concentration as he yanked his hand back up.

Hengist was surprised to see a large crustacean pinching his hand, its lower claw cutting into his palm. Hengist slammed the crab on the beach and punched it's head with a clenched fist.

The crab wouldn't budge. Hengist then picked up his foot and stomped on the head and yanked.

The entire arm went with the Hengist as the crab lay motionless.

"Guess that's breakfast" Hengist mutter to himself as he picked up one of the rocks on the beach. Some branches were nearby and Hengist could tell that the summer head had dried them out.

He picked up a few more branched and put them on the pile.

"Hengist?" A familiar voice said.

Hengist turned around to see Horsa with wood in his hand.

The two remained silent.

"Get lost" Horsa said.

"Can you not do this right now, I'm hungry and need to cook this" Hengist said holding up the crab pieces.

"Could you not have gone and gotten baptized against my wishes?" Horsa retorted.

"That was my choice to make." Hengist said.

"And it's my choice to tell you to leave, as this fire wood is mine." Horsa replied with glare.

"Well I have the food and the starter, so If you want to have your pile of wood, I can leave?" Hengist responded.

Horsa thought for a moment, " Fine."

Hengist struck the flint with another rock he had found. The kindle began to burn and the crab was being smoked.

Hengist took a burning branch and pressed it to the bleed hand wound. Again, pain was the cost of survival.

Horsa walked over and looked at the tear, "That's rough man, here."

Hengist saw in Horsa's hand was a bundle of small pink flowers which spiraled down a stalk.

Hengist returned a look of confusion.

Horsa crushed the flowers and stalk and allowed the juices to fall on the wound.

The pain was replaced with a buzzing feeling.

"Thanks" Hengist said as he wiggled his fingers.

A figure emerged from a branch and froze.

He was about ten years old, making him a year younger than Hengist. He boasted a muscular form, but his demeanor gave not malicious intent.

The figure spoke, "Uh, hello sirs."

"Hi" Hengist said, staring him down.

"I was wondering, after I smelt something good, if I could have some food?" the figure said.

"I don't even know your name. Why would I give you food?" Horsa replied.

"My name is Frederick. I need food." He stated.

"Why not?" Hengist questioned, "When it's done, you can have some."

Frederick replied instantly, "Thank you."

The crab cooked slowly, but when it was finally smoked, everyone got a piece.

When they were finished Horsa was the first to speak, "That was awful."

"It wasn't that bad," Hengist replied.

Horsa raised his eyebrows.

Hengist waited… then replied, "Ok it was that bad, but its better than going hungry."

Frederick kept his mouth shut.

Horsa turned to him, "What's wrong, nothing to say?"

"I'm not going to complain about a free meal." Frederick said, raising his hands.

"It's not free" Hengist said, earning a curious look from Horsa.

"You have to help us get materials for shelter." Hengist stated.

Frederick looked nervous, "You mean-"

"Yes I mean gather wood and branches." Hengist said.

Horsa nodded and went off, Frederick in tow.

Hengist lay there on the ground, stoking the fire.

/*-*/

When they returned, they found Hengist had finished his spear and caught a fish.

The sky was darkening, and fish made an alright dinner.

They set up the wood to make small, four-foot walls, and used the branches to make a roof. The sand would be annoying, but they would have to tolerate it.

Hengist lowered his head to some leaves he had gathered and thought about how the first day of the trial had gone.

Horsa lowered his head through the door way. "Hey can we talk?"

"What do you need?" Hengist replied.

"Why did you get baptized, there are so many strong gods to follow, why follow just one?" Horsa inquired.

"It was something you wouldn't understand. Why do you follow so many gods?" Hengist asked.

Horsa replied, "It was something you wouldn't understand."

The two let the answers hang in the air.

They started laughing. Then they started gasping.

When Horsa and Hengist finally stopped, Horsa spoke, "I guess we will just have to not understand one and other."

Hengist smiled, "I can live with that."

Horsa held up his hand, " Together we can conquer the world?"

Hengist took it in a shake, "Together we can conquer the universe."

The two then burst out laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted by howling in the distance.

The wolf hours had begun.

**/*-*/**

**So, what do you guys think will happen.**

**Please Review.**


	7. The Second Raid

**Merendinomiliano: I think that you enjoyed that chapter judging by the tone I read. Of course I'm bad at reading tones so…. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**/*-*/**

The air hung low as the Snekkja glided across the water. The moon's reflection was the only light on the open sea, but for the Saxons, that was all they needed. The village had few lights to indicate population. They were likely terrified of another attack. They were right to be afraid.

As Gewis turned to see twenty more ships joining him, the previous nights haul drawing the hungry and war mongering alike to his side. Several brought simple tribesmen, with animal hoods and spears. Yet fewer had been successful in the past, so every man was a blessing.

Gewis could not help but feel an uneasiness in his heart of hearts. They had succeeded because their enemy was unprepared. It would be and advantage the Saxons likely wouldn't get a second time.

As the boats drew closer to the village, Gewis gave the signal to stop. Six hundred oars suddenly ceased movement, creating an eerie silence over the seas.

Gewis couldn't see anyone in the watch tower and no lanterns were lit. If the bell had been repaired, they would find themselves in a difficult, possible losing battle. If Gewis lost too many men, he might never get anymore to follow him, and Gewis Lanzert would never be a real person.

There was a small patch of trees and bushes to the left of the village. Gewis gave the signal to land at the mini-forest. The first ten boats hit the dirt before floating out with rock anchor deployed. Then the next row of boats followed.

Alfred approached Gewis, "This needs to be a good haul, more men means more wages."

Gewis replied to his friend, " Once we take this village, we can come back and take the fort. It probably has some good wealth in it. Everyone gets rich."

Alfred simply nodded and went back to ensure the boats didn't crash into one another.

Gewis drew the plans in the dirt, targeting key points. The first of which was the village watch tower. It couldn't ring out for re-enforcements. Next was the stables and tannery. Afterwards, it was a free for all.

The men knew the plan, but were they equipt to enact it? Gewis decided to gaze over the troops. Many had spears, and there was no shortage of swords and javelins. But Gewis found a pleasant surprise when his eyes gazed on a legendary Saxon weapon: a long bow. He found roughly 10% of his men had one, and hopefully knew how to use it.

With the plan drawn out, the men got in their positions.

The silence of the night was only interrupted by an owl and the rustling of armor through the fields. Gewis approached the watchtower yet again. The door was unlocked, which was surprising within itself. Gewis snuck upstairs, and found no one.

He went down the stairs and noticed something. Bags were missing. The previous night when he had raided the village, there were several bags of grain in the tower. He would have paid no mind to it, had it not been for the fact that the amount of missing grain was far more than The village could have consumed, especially with the missing people taken as slaves. That was less than twelve hours ago.

Gewis came down the stairs, and found some of the men had already gone to check the stables. Both wagons and horses were missing.

Gewis couldn't help but laugh, believing his luck. "They fled, likely in hurry." Gewis told Alfred before turning to his men, "Let the looting commence!"

The men broke, running into houses, looking for what ever they could find. Gewis went to the edge of the field, and that would have been the end for the night.

But when approached a small dirt hovel, he heard a crash. None of his men had made it this far yet.

Gewis drew his axe and approached the door. He kicked it in to find a pitch fork charging him. Gewis raised his shield and braced for the stab. It hit hard, pushing him back a few inches. Gewis then lower his shield enough to see his attacker. The attacker raised the pitchfork for another stab.

Gewis lunged forward and grabbed the shaft with his shield hand and pushed up. He then swung his axe at Gewis's attacker with the wood side of the axe. He could hear a cry from the attacker as the fell on the ground.

Gewis's attacker let a whine as he covered his face with his left hand, blood seeping through his fingers. Gewis saw his attacker's right hand grab a wooden chair and fling it at Gewis. Gewis's armor was Saxon steel chains, covered with a bear hide, who's head made a terrifying hood. The wooden chair simple shattered at contact.

Gewis could feel the force behind the throw, however; This guy was strong for the standard of this world. Gewis stepped on his attacker's chest, quieting him. And with the silence, Gewis could hear more sounds in the house. Three entities, were in the corner, though the darkness made it hard to determine what they were exactly.

But Gewis could see his attacker for the first time, this…. abomination. It appeared to be a man, though instead of human ears, he had wolf ears, and a tail fell between his legs. Gewis couldn't call him an abomination, however, because he probably looked like a metal man, with his steel mask and chainmail cover any trace of skin.

Two stared at each other for a minute. Alfred came in, "Gewis, I heard…what the heck are these things?"

Gewis spoke, "What are you wolf-man?" a few whimpers were heard from the corner of the house, "Ok this is getting rediculus, what those?"

Gewis stepped off of the wolfman's chest as he approached the corner of the house.

The wolf-man suddenly jumped up and grabbed his pitch fork again, only this time Alfred stepped on it. The wolf-man tried to tackle Gewis, but Gewis simply kicked his chest again, causing him to drop to the floor. Gewis tossed his axe to Alfred.

The wolf-man spoke with a deep voice, "Please, don't touch them."

Gewis just shook his head and reached into the darkness. He felt a sudden force clamp on his hand. A bite? His leather gloves made it hard to tell. Gewis reached his other hand in and felt something squishy… like a neck. Gewis grabbed it and yanked left, throwing the figure into the table, smashing it down the middle.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" The wolf-man shouted, trying to stand before Alfred steeped on his back.

The figure, was a wolf-man-pup. The boy must have been younger than Hengist. Gewis shrugged, "Well I guess that's wasted-"

The boy began to try to rise, using his arms to raise himself up.

"You're still alive? I could have sworn that should have shattered your back." Gewis said with a laugh. "I hit the motherload."

Gewis felt a force push in on his intestine-area. He looked down to see an even younger wolf-boy.

Gewis turned to Alfred, "Load 'em up!"

His friend went to work, binding the wolf people and taking them to the boat.

Gewis searched the sod hovel. Aside from wooden, shoddy furniture, there wasn't anything note worthy in it.

Gewis left, and went back into the village.

The largest house still remained un touched. It was always the raid leader's honor to get the biggest house's loot. Gewis opened the door too see a destroyed lower floor. Apparently, they had packed everything and left in a hurry.

Gewis went rummaging through the house. Found some silver and a sword. There were a few articles of fine clothing, and some pickled foods. He went up stairs. There was a lock box in the attic, he would have to open that latter.

Gewis tossed it down, but as he was going to resume looking through the attic, he saw a glimmer in the distance, then two, then several. Gewis wormed his way to the window, looking out.

Lanterns were held up by staffs and army was marching in formation. Gewis could see a man on horseback leading the way. The army appeared to actually have heavy armor.

Gewis also saw people in behind the army. The damn villagers had gotten aid from an army.

Gewis shouted down the stairs, "We got company."

Alfred turned and shouted, "Burn the looted houses! NOW!"

The men went to work, and Gewis came down from the attic. He and Alfred ran through the village, drawing the attention of his men. Everyone who wasn't burning houses on the far side of the village was running to the ships.

The Enemy army wouldn't be distracted for long, so they had to work fast. Gewis began organizing the men into groups of twenty-five. When a boat was full, they would set out to sea, but not leave until Gewis himself was with them. That was what they called honor.

When the last boats were docked, Gewis and Alfred jumped into a Drakkar and went out to sea.

Not a moment too soon as the cavalry man rode up to the coast before tugging the reigns to stop the horse from jumping in the sea.

The figure shouted angrily, "I WILL HUNT YOU, YOU DAMN BANDITS! I WILL GUT YOU ON CLOTHES LINES!"

"We are Saxon Vikingr, and you will try!" Gewis shouted back.

The ships drifted toward the sea, and they soon found the portal to New Saxony. As the ships went through, Gewis though about his operating base in the Osti lands.

Gewis turned to the wolf-man, "You, wolf-man, what is your name?"

The wolf-man raised his head to look at Gewis's head, then lowered it.

Gewis tried again, "Wolf-man, tell your name!"

The wolf-man looked up, "We are Faunus, not wolf-men, and I don't have a name."

Gewis felt a little surprised, "You have to have a name?"

"I am a slave, why would I have a name?" The Faunus replied.

"Because we let our slaves have names." Gewis stated, he couldn't mask the surprise in his voice. Why wouldn't you give your slave a name? How would you call them?

"I will give you a name, since you are my slave now." Gewis decided, "You will be Sueb[s-OO-b]."

The Sueb looked surprised and a little proud. It was, after all, the first thing that was his own.

As Gewis approached the shore, Alfred spoke ,"You aren't going to sell them?"

"Are you serious, they are too strong to be sold, I could use them." Gewis retorted.

Gewis approached his outpost, it's wooden walls rising ten feet high. The gate opened as the families of his warriors went out to meet them.

Gewis, however went to a house outside the walls, with a barren field. He turned to Sueb, "Here, I expect 1200 talents of grain, 850 talents of cabbage and 430 talents of apples."

Sueb looked confused.

"Did I stutter?" Gewis inquired sarcastically.

"uh, no it's just what do you-" Sueb started.

Gewis gestured around him, "This is your land until you pay off your debt, then it's mine again. I want a lot of grain cabbage and apples, it will take you a few years, so get started. There are tools in the house and," Gewis reached into his purse and pulled out five silver coins, each about two inches( 5.1centimeters) in circumference and 1/8 of an inch( .32 centimeters) thick. "Go buy some seeds."

"Why are treating us so nice?" Sueb asked, "Where are your slave masters? Is this a cruel joke?"

Gewis had never heard that term before, "What's a slave master?"

"The guy who whips us for slowing down?" Sueb replied.

"Why would I have you whipped, that just damages my property." Gewis countered. "I just want my goods every year. If you don't have enough food for the winter, that's not my problem."

"But how are you going to ensure I make my payment?" Sueb asked.

"Because if you don't, I will kill you" Gewis stated not as a threat but as a fact.

Sueb was just now starting to understand these Saxons. They were truly free, even their slaves. The slave was more of a temporary debtor than a forced worker for life. The Saxons didn't even care how the slave worked; they just wanted their goods. In some ways, a Saxon slave had a better life than an Mantle freeman.

"Anymore questions?" Gewis asked.

"Where are my sons going?" Sueb suddenly realized that the boys were taken into the walls.

"They are going to be raised in my house. They are too young to be slaves, so I decided to make them Saxons instead. Your boys will still visit and talk, but they will sleep in my hall." Gewis stated.

Sueb didn't have a protest. It was probably a better life than what he could currently provide. "What will happen after I give you everything you demanded?"

"That's up to you." Gewis replied, growing aggravated at the lack of basic knowledge this Faunus had.

"What?" Sueb was back to being confused.

"You decide what will happen, you won't be my slave anymore, so can make your own decisions for all I care. First things first, get started." Gewis began to walk back to his hall.

**/*-*/**

**So This was actually supposed to be part of "The first of many" chapter, but I got constrained by deadlines.**

**The next chapter will go back to the twins.**

**Please review/comment/ give feedback.**

**Before I go, a special shout out to the guys and girls in Portugal(I am not even going to try to butcher Portuguese) Just know that I think its amazing that my second highest visitor and view rate comes from The Gentle Land. **

**Thank you.**


	8. The Trial Part 2

**MerendinoeMiliano: The war isn't going to start for at least another 3 chapters. That was just a taunt. There will be some action before the war begins.**

**/*-*/**

Hengist woke to an orange sky. Sunrise.

It was a new day, and Hengist knew to be grateful. He bowed his head, and thanked God for the sunrise, the breath in his lungs and his family.

Now time to get to work.

Hengist climbed down the tree and found Horsa already tending the fire.

"Sleep good?" Horsa asked.

"Well enough." Hengist replied. He went over to the pile of sticks and pulled out a long, straight branch.

Hengist then traveled up the river beach to find a long flint stone.

"Let's see if I remember this right." Hengist said to himself as he raised a flat rock and struck diagonally to the right side of the flint. It split the rock…three ways.

"Da-darn." Hengist corrected himself. He was about to throw the flint pieces away when he noticed a thin piece of the stone. It was too small to be a spear head, but maybe it could be knife. Hengist put the pieces in his trousers.

Hengist walked further down the beach.

The bushes rustled, causing Hengist to stop. Two Saxon boys came out of the forest.

Hengist was on guard, "Hello?"

The two boys raised their hands, "Relax, we are just here for some rocks." A large one said.

Hengist nodded then went back to looking.

Then he saw it. A large flat flintstone, with ridges on the side. Hengist scrambled towards it. It just needed a little sharpening. Hengist went to work, taking the flat rock and struck forward instead of diagonally. A sharp point was made.

Then Hengist heard the voice of the large Saxon boy. "Hey, could I have that? I need to get some food."

Hengist turned to him, "No, I found this, and I am just as in need of food as you."

"But we haven't had anything to eat since we got here." The large one pleaded.

"I don't-" Hengist then remembered the scripture 'Give unto him who asks of you, and do not turn away from him who wants to borrow from you.'

Hengist sighed, "I will fish, and you can have some."

"I don't want charity." The large one said.

"Yet you didn't mind asking for my stone?" Hengist countered.

The boy remained silent.

Hengist flipped the stone around, and cut into the branch. Then he pushed the stone into the split in the branch. A flint spear, not very good for combat by modern standards, but great for fishing.

Hengist then approached the water. Fish were swimming with the current, but they seemed oblivious to the threat above them. Hengist was careful to be on the rock; if he was on the sand, the fish could feel the movement and get spooked.

Hengist steadied himself, preparing for the sudden movement his muscles would need to provide. Then it happened: stab, twist, pull. The three-foot long fish flopped around on the spear before ceasing its struggle.

Hengist pulled the fish off the spear and tossed it to the two boys. "That should feed you."

The larger one stepped forward, "I wont forget this." The two then disappeared into the forrest.

Hengist then returned to the water and thrust again.

/*-*/

Gewis sat in the Drakkar, waiting as the ships approached the villiage. A new target; after all, fighting an army as large as what the enemy noble had was not a very fortunate prospect.

The houses of the village seemed to be lit up with activity, which meant that these people hadn't received word of Gewis's presence.

The ships began to dock at a nearby plain. Goats were grazing, and became spooked at the metal warriors who approached from the sea.

Gewis jumped out of the boat along with 300 warriors. Alfred came up with another plan, this time using archers. Snipe the watchmen, and then go to raiding.

It seemed simple enough. They went to the fields, killing the goat farmer who spotted them.

The archers got as close to the village as they could without leaving the camouflage of the grain.

The bows bent, pointing to the sky as the two watchmen carefully surveyed the area. Then the fling, as bows snapped back into place, the missile flying loose. Two strikes to the chests, the watchmen crumpled.

The Saxons crept forward, hoping to not alert the villagers of their attack. Gewis was at the front, ready to charge any villagers. The sun beat on their back.

A farmer suddenly shouted, "Bandits!"

"Vikingr." Gewis muttered under his breath. Why was that so hard.

The village erupted, villagers scrambling either to get their possessions, or to grab weapons for a fight. Slaves ran into the sod hovels on the outskirts of town.

Gewis charged, his men following behind him. A villager with a pitch fork swung over Gewis's head. Gewis, in response, stabbed the farmer with his lang seax.

Gewis then kicked down the nearest door, to find two women and 3 girls cowering in the corner. He would deal with them latter. Instead he ransacked the house, and found two locked boxes. Gewis struck the locks, and found them full of gold coins.

"A lot of money for simple farmers?" Gewis said turning to the women.

"Please sir, just take it and go." The young woman cried.

"I was, but you, seem to think that you are in a position to make demands." Gewis stated with a grin.

"No sir, I am sorry si-" She responded with realization.

"You are-" Gewis was cut off by a frightening sound: a bell ringing.

His grin turned to horror, "Saved by the bell." Gewis stated as he picked up both lock-boxes and ran. His force scrambled around him as chaos broke loose.

Gewis saw Alfred in the field, with a small detachment of raiders with him.

"What happened?" Gewis shouted, slowing down to talk.

"There was an extra watchman, Karl tried to hit him but he was too late." Alfred said, gesturing to the archer.

"Oh, rally everyone, then we can leave." Gewis said.

Alfred blew the horn.

In 10 minutes, the raiding force was together and moving, through the grain fields, past the pastures.

The raider saw their boats, and a little more.

Three men on horseback, one of which having a horse tail plume. The two others had their swords drawn.

Gewis went in, charging until he heard, "Whoa, peace, peace!" from the horse plumed rider.

Gewis stopped, and held up his fist, causing the raiders to stop. Gewis approached slowly, and the horse plum rider rode up to meet him.

"Quite a scare you gave me." The rider stated.

"Don't waste my time." Gewis replied.

"Right, allow me to introduce myself. I am Flavius Imponius, and I have an offer you can't refuse" Flavius stated.

Gewis raised his eyes and reached for his lang seax.

"I mean, you won't want to refuse." Falvius corrected, "You see, you just sacked a town owned by Tulio Diviteus. He is a very powerful aristocrat who has made a fortune from tax exemptions and favoritism."

"I don't see how that is my problem, now if you don't mind, I have to go." Gewis replied without care.

"Please, hear me out." Flavius hurried, "I used to be so outraged, yet helpless. I don't have much influence, because influence comes with money or manpower. I didn't have enough of either to challenge Tulio, until you showed up."

Gewis reached for his sword again, "I don't think you understand who you are dealing with."

Flavius replied, "I will pay you to help me make a difference."

Gewis stopped, "What?"

"You see, he flaunts his wealth, throwing gold to villagers in parades and triumphs. Yet he has most of it in his fort on the other side of the hill. If you help me sack the fort, you will get to keep a fifth of the profits."

Gewis was conflicted.

"By all means, run it by your advisors, since you have trouble making this decision by yourself." Flavius stated riding to the side and gesturing to the boats.

Gewis turned back to him, "Watch your tongue, or I will cut it out. I will think about it."

Flavius smiled, "I will have a man here for ten days, if you or an envoy isn't here by then, I will assume you don't have interest."

Gewis gestured to his men to board their ships.

/*-*/

Hengist walked back to his brother and Frederick. "Horsa, get the fire kindled, I got dinner."

He did too: Five large fish, and some cattails. Enough to have breakfast too.

"Horsa?" Hengist called again.

When he approached the fire, Frederick was clutching his shoulder, bleeding. Horsa was nursing it with some of the flowers that had healed Hengist's hand.

"What happened?" Hengist said, running towards his brother

"I had it all planned out, I'm so stupid." Horsa said.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Hengist repeated.

"I made a bow and killed a deer. I thought I was going to surprise you with a nice dinner, but… well-" Horsa started.

"'But' what?" Hengist asked.

"There was a Saxon, with three other guys and they some kind of stone axes. He took our deer and cut Frederick pretty bad." Horsa stated.

"I'll be fine" Frederick said.

Hengist should have known, Saxons were like this. If they wanted something, they would take it unless someone had enough strength to deter them.

"Let's just eat dinner." Hengist said.

"You seem pretty down on your luck." A voice said from the forrest.

It was the two Hengist had met from earlier. The big one had a fishing spear, like Hengist's.

"Why are you here?" Hengist asked.

"I wanted to repay you two fold for feeding us," The large one said holding up two fish, "but it seems you have plenty."

"Thanks for the thought." Hengist replied.

"You mind if we stay with you?" The large one asked, "Safety in numbers."

Hengist thought for a moment, "Why not?"

"Thank you, my name is Ulfric, and this is my little brother Tosten." The large one said.

Tosten spoke, "I appreciate the meal."

Hengist sighed, at least they would have another fisher.

They ate dinner with a somber reminder that the Trial had no rules. The strong survived, the weak died.

Hengist climbed the tree, helping Frederick up, before going to bed.

/*-*/

Horsa waited until he was certain his brother was asleep, then he grabbed the fishing spear and began walking around the forrest.

"Where are you going?" Tosten asked, Ulfric behind him.

"I am going to get the remainder of our deer back. It was mine by right." Horsa said.

"You are going to die, you know that right?" Ulfric asked.

"One less mouth for Hengist." Horsa replied bitterly.

"If I can't stop you, I'll go with you." Ulfric stated, "Might be able to bring you back in one piece."

Tosten spoke up, "I can help, let me have the bow."

Horsa went into the tree next to the fire and pulled the bow off a branch. He then reached behind the tree to produce three flint arrows.

"Aim true." Horsa said feeling his blood start to boil in a strange eagerness.

The three Saxons went off, walking down the beach.

A wolf howled in the distance.

Tosten spoke up, "Maybe we should head back."

"We came this far; we will be back at camp before it gets us." Horsa said, determined.

"But what if-" Tosten started but was cut off by laughing.

There was a fire up close to the beach, yet still in the forest.

Horsa and Ulfric approached from the bushes. The bushes actually had berries. Horsa looked around, from the fire light, he could actually see larger flint rocks, and a lake. This place was prosperous. An idea began to form in Horsa's head.

First things first. Ulfric whispered, "So what's the-"

Horsa charged in, "Give me back my deer."

The largest one stopped dancing; he looked a little confused. The three around him grabbed their flint axes, And began to approach Horsa.

One of them spoke, "Are you going to make us? Oh, please do, I would love to see such a valiant failure."

The others started to laugh. The largest one had recovered and grabbed a flint axe as well.

Horsa stood his ground, readying the fishing spear.

Suddenly an arrow struck the thigh of the loud mouth, and he cried out in pain. All hell broke loose.

The other two charged Horsa, only for Ulfric to join him.

They swung their axes, but for Horsa, the extra range that spear provided enough protection.

He simple stepped back and stabbed at the leg. It grazed the thigh, and the boy cried out before clutching his thigh with one hand. He still had the axe in the other, however, and made another attempt to swing. Horsa stabbed the boy's arm this time and the boy fell over, gripping his bleeding bicep and started crawling away.

Now Ulfric was having a little trouble, primarily because he was standing his ground instead of stepping back. Horsa went to help Ulfric, but the big one got in his way.

"I'm Oslo, and you would be a fine raider, I see I underestimated you. I would like you to join my little party of raiders. These boys could learn from you, and I'd even let you keep your belongings. What do you say?" Oslo said.

"To hell with you, I am going to get my deer back, that's all I want." Horsa replied flatly.

"So be it." Oslo stated, raising his axe. It was larger than the others' and pretty terrifying.

Horsa stabbed at Oslo's axe arm, but Oslo used his other hand to swat the spear aside. Tosten fired an arrow, but it landed at between Horsa's legs.

Horsa stepped back, trying to gain some distance, but his foot struck a rock and Horsa fell on his back.

Oslo raised his axe, ready to bring it down.

Horsa, frantic and out of ideas, closed his eyes and stabbed forward, awaiting the blow from the axe.

Yet for some reason it didn't come. Horsa opened his eyes. The spearhead found itself between Oslo's ribcage. Oslo stepped back, surprised at the change in the situation, which was a horrible idea. Blood poured out of the hole in Oslo's ribcage.

He began gurgling blood, trying to utter words, then he collapsed, twitching. His body twitched until it went still.

The fighting had stopped. Tosten had another arrow notched, ready to fire, but why bother.

The one fighting Ulfric finally spoke, "You…killed him. You killed him!"

Horsa turned to the boy, "Where's my deer." Horsa took a step towards him.

The boy stepped back, "It's over there, in the water, just leave us alone, please."

Horsa gestured to Tosten to look. The boy nodded.

Horsa turned to him, "If I see you again, there won't be a third chance. Leave here, NOW!"

The boys scambled, helping the most wounded one up.

Horsa picked up the deer with Tosten and began walking back to camp.

/*-*/

Gewis was thinking. The offer was good, not to mention extra payment. He didn't need his advisors' approval.

"Sir?" Sueb asked.

"What?" Gewis asked sharply.

"My son's have been sleeping most of the day, and their bodies are twitching when they sleep. Why?" Sueb asked.

"It's the higher gravity. We are in a place where gravity is roughly 4 times that of your homeland. His body will adapt in a few months." Gewis stated.

"Are you sure?" Sueb asked.

"Positive." Gewis said

Sueb slowly turned and left, leaving Alfred and Gewis alone.

Alfred turned to his friend, "What's troubling you."

"The noble offered me a deal, mercenary work of sorts." Gewis replied.

"What was it?" Alfred asked.

Gewis explained the deal, hoping he would give his support.

Alfred thought for a moment, "I don't think you should do it."

Gewis was taken back, "What, why not?"

"He is willing to allow foreigners into his land to raid one of his peers." Alfred repeated. "He doesn't sound like the guy to put long term value on ties and to honor agreements."

"Then I will kill him, simple as that." Gewis replied coolly.

"What if he betrays you, use the confusion of battle and turns on you?" Alfred asked.

"Then I will fight my way out, like always." Gewis said, a little upset Alfred even asked something so stupid.

"I'm telling you, don't take the deal." Alfred pleaded.

"And I'm telling you that I am war leader. I am not your noble puppet to make you wealthy." Gewis barked back.

"I don't think of you as easy wealth." Alfred replied with a wounded look.

"No, you just profit off of my success. After all, you get more wages the longer I'm disowned. Perhaps you would benefit from my prolonged suffering?" Gewis accused.

Alfred was silent.

"Oh, no retort for that?" Gewis barked.

Alfred spoke, in a low but firm voice, "I will leave you now. You clearly need time to decide which ties to keep. I hope that will still find mine valuable."

He bowed and started to walk towards the double doors.

"Don't you leave, I'm not done!" Gewis shouted.

Alfred continued to walk. The doors slammed shut and Alfred was gone.

/*-*/

Horsa was almost back to the tree when Ulfric spoke up.

"Do you feel different Horsa?" Ulfric asked.

"Like?" Horsa countered.

"I don't know, I just heard that some people feel different after the first kill." Ulfric replied.

"I feel fine, must be the weak who change." Horsa said with a shrug.

He looked up the tree, "Hengist, come on, I got the deer!"

A mumble was heard before, "What?"

"I got the deer back." Horsa replied cheerfully.

Hengist climbed down. "What do you mean you got the deer back."

Horsa dumped the deer corpse on the ground.

"What have you done, Horsa. The guys will be back, and they might not let you live next time. What if I'm not arou-" Hengist was cut off by Ulfric.

"He's dead, left for the vultures." Ulfric stated.

Hengist paled, "What did you say."

"Dead?" Ulfric replied.

"No, after that." Hengist asked.

"Left for the vultures?" Ulfric replied with a nervous laugh.

"You didn't dispose of the body?!" Hengist asked with wide eyes.

"No, what's so scary about vultures?" Horsa asked.

"It's not the vultures I'm worried about." Hengist said, "It's the wolves. If they get that body, they will taste our blood. They will see Saxons as food!"

"What?" Horsa voice got really small.

"Take me to the body, NOW!" Hengist said with authority.

They ran. Frederick would be fine; he was in the tree. They had to get to that corpse.

They arrived a while later.

Hengist began to shake, "Horsa?"

"Yes Hengist?" Horsa returned.

"Is that how you left him?" Hengist asked, knowing the answer.

An arm was missing, and below the chest wound, the soft skin was ripped open.

**/*-*/**

**So, this chapter was a little long. But I made the last Trial chapter short, so I guess we are even.**

**Good night.**


	9. The Trial Part 3

Merendinoemiliano:** Glad you were intrigued.**

**Okay, so this chapter is uploaded a little early due to a father's day vacation. I will return to regular schedule next week.**

**I don't know, if this gets popular enough, I might do two chapters a week. Monday and Friday works, oh well.**

**/*-*/**

Hengist rubbed his eyes as the morning sun rose; no one had gotten much sleep last night. The thought of man-eating wolves haunted their dreams.

That was the one good thing that had come from this whole debacle, the group was now stronger together. It may have been because of fear, but unity was still unity.

Hengist descended down the tree, to see Horsa and Tosten already awake. The remains of the deer were being roasted over the fire.

The new grove seemed to be plentiful with resources. He could make more fishing spears, and even use the flint hatchet to make fish traps. The hunting possibilities were pretty good too, as the more dense bushes would lure deer and other beasts to be killed.

"Are we going to die?" Tosten asked nervously.

"No." Hengist said to the boy.

"Yes." Horsa said at the same time.

Tosten didn't seem very assured as the twins had a silent conversation.

_What are thinking, we won't last long out here with that attitude._ Hengist facially gestured to his brother.

_Look at the facts._ Horsa's face responded.

Hengist took it upon himself to reassure Tosten. "Look, odds are the wolves will only come out at night, so if we stay in the trees, and wolves can't climb trees, we will be fine."

Tosten looked up, "You really think so?"

"I'm positive." Hengist lied. He didn't know what the future held for them. For all Hengist knew, they would be dead by tomorrow. But tomorrows troubles were its own.

"I am going fishing." Hengist stated.

"But we have deer." Horsa replied.

"I need to do something, or my mind will wander." Hengist retorted.

"oh, can I come?" Horsa asked.

"No, I need peace." Hengist replied.

He set out. He picked up a branch along the cost, just small enough to make a knife handle. Then he went walking down the beach. He saw a long piece of flint, about a foot (1/3 metter) long and five inches(13cm) wide.

Hengist went to work, striking the stone until ridges appeared on the sides. A fine primitive seax if Hengist had ever seen one.

His eyes were caught by a fish swimming on the shore. Hengist raised his hand and took a deep breath. But then, he stopped. Why bother, his mind was racing with his body. Hengist couldn't even stabilize his own hand, much less actually catch the fish.

Hengist lowered his hand and went to work with his spear.

The spear caught Hengist two fish before he had to stop. What was that smell? It was coming from the forest.

Hengist walked over towards the smell that burnt his nose. He pushed through some bushes that had some berries in them.

Hengist approached the smell until he saw it. A young Saxon body was found in pieces, with his arms missing and his legs reduced to bone.

_We have to kill these wolves before it is too late_ Hengist thought. He started towards the camp.

When Hengist arrived, it was more of a camp than he remembered, and there were a lot more people.

Hengist looked around until he found Horsa, sitting surrounded by seven large boys.

"Horsa!" Hengist shouted running over to his brother.

"Oh, hey Hengist." Horsa replied.

"What happened here?" Hengist inquired.

"Oh, they started showing up, apparently Oslo was a prick and had a lot of enemies. They now live with us." Horsa stated.

"_Why_ are they living with us?" Hengist restated.

"I guess they want protection." Horsa shrugged.

This opened so many problems, especially with food. How were they going to feed… first they needed to figure out how many there were.

Hengist shouted, "Alright, line up and be counted."

No one moved.

Horsa shouted, "Alright, line up and be counted."

Suddenly the camp burst into motion, lining up from smallest to largest.

Horsa gestured to Hengist.

Hengist went to work counting. There were 23 additional kids added to the camp.

Hengist then stood on a log and shouted, "Alright here are the rules:-"

"Why should we listen to you?" A deep voice cried out.

"Because I organized the original camp." Hengist tried.

"That doesn't make you my boss." The voice countered. The rest of the new kids seemed to agree with a low murmur.

"I am trying to help us." Hengist tried.

"We don't want your help." the voice responded.

"Yet you want my protection?" Hengist asked.

"No, we want his protection." A large boy said, pointing to Horsa.

Horsa stood up, "This is my brother, He and I work together to keep this camp in order. You listen to him!"

The voice quieted down.

"Thank you." Hengist said, "Now, the rules are simple, if you are going to stay at our camp, you need to contribute to our stock pile. You will help us hunt and fish and keep everyone alive. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Good, now, we will start assign hunting and gathering roles for this new tribe we have."

Hengist went to work.

The next few days went by decently. Hengist went around, searching for wolf tracks. Unfortunately, he always found them.

Hengist finally got the excitement he was both worried about and craved (just to get it over with). It didn't come from wolves, surprisingly. It came from a heated argument.

Two boys were arguing over the use for the remaining flint.

"I need more arrows for hunting." One said.

The other shouted, "We need houses, not more meat!"

Gewis stepped up, "What's wrong?"

"He thinks we need more meat." The builder said.

The hunter responded with, "He thinks we need houses on the dirt."

The only buildings (if you could call them that) were storage buildings for resources. Everyone slept in the trees.

"Why do-" Hengist started.

"No, you don't get to decide this one. If you tell me to let the hunters get even more arrows I will… I will leave this camp." The builder cried.

While that was a happy thought, Hengist couldn't help but feel like God put him in this situation. Why, when Hengist had no history of leading? His father would know what to do, not Hengist.

Wait, Hengist's father. He ran an assembly to decide everything. It wasn't a tyrannical action if most of the people supported it.

"Why don't we have an assembly." Hengist suggested.

The builder stopped. "That thing that the grown-ups do?"

Hengist nodded, "It allows the tribe to put the resources where it wants them to go, instead of having big conflicts rise out of situations like this."

The builder thought for a moment, then nodded.

Gewis went back to camp and shouted, "Attention, tonight we will hold our first assembly. A major matter has been brought to my attention: That our flint supply needs to be used."

The children looked up and Hengist continued, "Two people want to use it, however, and only one will get it. The choice is yours, should the builder use our flint to start building hovels for us on the ground, or should the hunters get the flint to make more arrows?"

Horsa looked confused.

Hengist continued, " All in favor of new houses?"

Sixteen hand went up.

Hengist had to be sure, "All in favor of arrows?"

10 hands went up.

Hengist spoke, "Then it is official, our flint shall be dedicated to houses."

Horsa gestured Hengist over, "Why didn't you run it by me, houses on the ground are a terrible idea."

Hengist spoke, "Because, if we have an assembly it will seem fair. Even though it did bite us this time."

Horsa couldn't argue against that, so he just nodded.

Unfortunately, it would bite them later that night, in the form of a scream.

Hengist shot up. He looked to see where the noise came from. It came from below; the same builder from earlier was screaming as a wolf approached the camp.

The wolf had beautiful grey fur, with white stripes flowing down its back.

They weren't even supposed to get close to fire, yet now the wolves would outright attack a camp.

Hengist looked around until he saw the fishing spears. They were at the base of the tree. Hengist crept, inching his way down. The wolf was getting closer to builder, but if Hengist rushed, the wolf might attack quickly.

Hengist finally got down to the last branch from the ground.

The wolf seemed in no rush as it looked around for enemies before continuing its approach.

The wolf began to snarl, as to remove any doubt that it had come to befriend the Saxon boy.

Hengist jumped down. As he reached for the fishing spear, a force slammed Hengist to the ground. Hengist rolled around and raised his arms, only to feel sharps claws tear into them.

The wolf was not alone.

The other campers remained in the trees. Smart, because wolves couldn't climb trees.

Well most were, as Hengist would discover when the wolf that had him pinned was knocked off by a flint hatchet to the fur. The wolf yelped and, when it got to its feet, it spread its hind legs and growled.

Hengist got to his feet and launched a fishing spear into the side of the wolf attacking the builder. It yelped and scurried back into the forest.

Hengist now turned to the wolf they had surrounded, only it charged before he could create a coherent thought.

The wood cutter next to Hengist went down as the wolf clawed him.

Hengist picked up another spear and stabbed the wolf's side. The wolf howled in pain, but probably wasn't fatally wounded.

Hengist shouted, "Everyone in the trees, now!"

Everyone followed the order without question.

As the scrambled up the trees, the wolf tried to grab an unsuspecting tribesman. Hengist was aware of the threat now, and, using another spear, got in front of the wolf. Using the spear as a distance keeper, Hengist retreated to the tree.

But the wolf must not have wanted to leave empty handed. It leapt at Hengist, who, in a fast haze, stabbed its leg.

The wolf snarled as it tore into Hengist's left arm. Hengist's right arm crept towards his trousers. He maneuvered his left arm to punch the wolf in the face. The wolf snarled and bit Hengist's left arm, and blood began to drip on Hengist's face. Blood covered his eyes. It was now or never.

Hengist's right arm emerged from his back with a flint knife and stuck.

The wolf stopped moving.

Hengist wiped the blood from his eyes.

A critical strike to the neck. The beast fell down, thrashing slightly before joining the land of the dead.

Hengist got up, breathing heavily. He was wolf-coat Hengist. But to make it official…

Hengist took the knife and began to skin the beast, until its hide remained. It's hood, which became a symbol for ancestrial strength, was now owned by prince Hengist, the son of Johan.

/*-*/

Gewis's ship approached the shore. The man was waiting, just as Flavius promised.

Gewis jumped off the boat and approached the soldier, "So how does this work?"

"Well, sir- if you'll just—please follow me." The soldier said nervously.

The man led Gewis and his men half a mile west, where a fort was spotted.

When they approached, the soldiers opened the gate slowly, as though careful not to let anyone unwelcome in.

Gewis and his men entered the fort. Flavius stood there, his hands cupped together, his mouth smiling. Flavius wore a white and red toga and had no weapons. Flavius spoke with such glee in his voice. "Gentlemen, welcome. Come, sit and enjoy some wine."

He gestured toward the citadel of the fort. He opened the doors stating, "Welcome to my humble abode."

As Flavius spoke, several women carrying silver pitchers and cups came out to serve the men. The guards approached Gewis and reached for his weapon. Gewis prompt punched one in the face and drew his lang seax.

Gewis's men followed his lead and formed a square around him.

Alfred spoke from behind his shield, "See, this is what-"

"GENTLEMEN, PLEASE!" Flavius said, gesturing to his guards to stand down. When the men were finally calm, he spoke, "It is quite clear that these men are accustomed to the savage idea of violent diplomacy. Let's oblige them, in good faith, and make this a prosperous negotiation."

Gewis gestured to his men, and they eased their formation.

Flavius gesture to a table with ten seats, "Your men can wait outside. Don't fret, they will be treated with best compassion I can afford."

Gewis nodded, and his men left the citadel.

As Gewis sat down, he spoke, "My friend here believes that you will try to betray me. If that is true, I will se to it that you will be so brutally destroyed that your family is forgotten."

"Well you seem to be quite the aggressive type. I should have guessed considering how quickly you raid villages." Flavius stated before adding, "I assure you, with your men so prepared and my currently military standing, I would be a fool to betray you."

Gewis nodded, "That you would."

Gewis was too busy enjoying…the local view. When ever a woman would pour the wine in his cup, he would get a perfect sight down her dress.

Flavius cleared his throat, "I would like to discuss why we are here. I told you about my offer, so I assume you will take the job. All that remains is the matter of payment."

"Three hundred Gold pieces from you and 3/5's of the treasure inside." Gewis said.

Flavius's eyes widened, "That's…ridiculous. Why would you need three _hundred_ gold pieces from me?"

"You described your enemy as both militarily prominent and wealthy. That means he won't only have many men, but they will also be well equipped. We will lose men, and I will need to compensate their families. All together I am pretty reasonable." Gewis stated looking to Alfred for support. Alfred shrugged.

"You could surely make do with at most 1/3 of the treasure with nothing from me?" Flavius stated.

"I have personal affairs I have to see to." Gewis shook his head.

"What about a hundred gold pieces." Flavius pleaded.

Gewis was busy enjoying another pour of wine.

Flavius cleared his throat again, "Perhaps you need some time to determine a minimum, maybe-"

Gewis spoke up, "I need either 200 gold pieces from you or 3/5s of the treasure. That's my minimum."

Flavius thought for a moment, then gave final reply, "I need some time to review my finances, then I will see to it that you get something for your help."

Gewis nodded and stood up.

They left, not really accomplishing anything, yet accomplishing so much. Gewis was going to enjoy this partnership.

**/*-*/**

**Okay, so word closed when I was almost done with this document. Thank goodness for file recovery. Microsoft will always have my dime.**

**So what do you think.**

**Do you prefer the phasing character chapters (going back and forth between characters), or the split character chapters (Giving characters a single section a piece)?**


	10. The Ascension

**Merendinoemiliano: First lets establish the Saxons: These are boys undergoing the Trial.**

** The Trial is a Saxon tradition, where the young (9-12 years old) are cast into a ravine and expected to climb out. These boys are all around 10 years old. The trial is meant to separate the weak from the strong. Every Saxon boy undergoes it.**

**Now the wolves. These wolves are scaled for the gravity, but are also just strait up larger and stronger than the average Grey wolf. Their legs are also bigger, like a lion's legs, but with wolf paws. **

**To sum it up, these wolves are big enough to mount, which there is an actual Saxon force that does that. Good question though**

**After re-reading my response, I feel like I sound condescending. That is not my intention and I don't want any miss understanding to come from this response: I enjoyed answering your question.**

**/*-*/**

Gewis stood in his Drakkar, waiting. Alfred stood, leaning on the side of the mast.

The call went out, "Ship approaching!"

Alfred turned to Gewis, but remained silent.

Gewis spoke, "Do you have any advice to give me?"

Alfred responded, "I have already spoke it. If you must go through with this, I will be by your side."

Gewis sighed.

When the boat approached, Gewis was surprised to find that Flavius had not come, but rather, a young woman with a beautiful red braid and a white dress. Even the most disciplined warriors were staring.

She approached, "I am looking for the bandit leader."

The Saxons were busy speaking in their native tongue, one making the actual comment, "_Cyrten_ _Faemna gecennan._"

She was looking, confused by the words and frustrated by the time it took. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I am the one who leads this war band." Gewis said, stepping forward. He got a full view of the woman and his heart skipped a beat. Her body had a maturity, and her face was smooth, with green eyes. She turned to him and smile. Gewis thought his heart would explode.

The woman spoke, "Greeting, I am Julia Imponius, daughter of Flavius Imponius. My father Sent me to negotiate."

Gewis nodded, "I see."

She gestured for him to board her small vessel.

As he boarded, he noted that the vessel had a small building on it with walls and a roof made of cloth.

"My father would like to propose two hundred gold coins, and two fifths of the treasure inside the fort." Julia said sitting right next to Gewis.

Gewis thought for a moment, "No, We need wealth."

"You must understand we have our limits as well." She said placing a hand on the side of Gewis's shoulder, "How about an extra fifty gold pieces?"

"We ne-" Gewis started, but was cut off by Julia running her hand down his arm.

"Surely someone as wealthy and powerful as you can afford a mere fifty gold. Not to mention, my father might decide to use you for other operations." Her hand rose to His face, stroking it.

Gewis smiled, "You make a valid point, I guess 250 coins will work as a down payment."

"Half of it now, the other half when the job is done." She reminded.

"Right." Gewis said, feeling stupid.

"Well, I guess I had better go give father the good news." Julia said, gesturing for Gewis to leave.

He walked slowly in a daze on to his ship. Her boat then moved as two slaves rowed back to shore.

Alfred spoke as the boat left, "What did you agree to?"

"A job." Gewis said, still dazed.

The next two days were spent mustering men. Even more had flocked to the banner after hearing about a fortress with wealth.

It was on the third day that Gewis and his men were called ashore.

The yellow sands of the beach parted as ships landed and deposited their men. Gewis could see tents in the distance flanked by forested patches. Gewis approached a large red tent, with torches burning at the entrance.

He saw two semi-large men in armor at Flavius's side. Around them were ten men in lighter armor. All had horse tail plumes. They hung around a table staring silently.

Gewis and Alfred approached, being greeted by, "You sure kept us waiting didn't you?"

"It takes time to organize men, and to land supplies." Gewis justified.

"So be it." One of the armored men said.

"Tell me what your plan is to lure this enemy out." Gewis commanded.

Flavius smiled, "Yes, the plan to lure out Diviteus's involves your fine men standing on this hill." He pointed to an area on a map where the road rose over a hill to the right of the gate entrance of the enemy.

Alfred looked closer.

Flavius continued, "When his army attacks the hill, they will get exhausted up the hill."

Alfred spoke, "No."

Flavius blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"We will attack right here" Alfred said, pointing to another hill in front of the gates. This one, however, had a grain field on one side and a wooded area on the other.

Alfred continued, "You lure the enemy out of the castle with a fake engagement. Your men will then leave the area, and we will encircle them, using surprise to our advantage."

Flavius pleaded, "But I chose a higher hill!"

"You also chose a more exposed hill; they would see any attack before it arrived." Alfred stated with an arrogant voice.

Flavius looked shocked, which turned to frustration as he realized that he didn't have a good argument against that. "Fine!"

Alfred nodded to Gewis.

Gewis turned to Flavius, "When do we leave."

"Today." Flavius said, firmly.

"What, no, we need time to plan, prepare." Alfred cried.

"In a week, the king will go on his yearly tour with hundreds of soldiers. If we wait, it will be a month before we can attack." Flavius stated, annoyed at the outburst.

Gewis turned to Alfred, "We will be fine."

Alfred's eyes pleaded until they could plead no more. He gave in and they began their march.

"Why did you change the plan?" Gewis asked as they marched towards the enemy fort few miles away.

"I would hate to lose your men because of my pride." Alfred stated.

They continued on the road. It was almost night when they arrived at the hill. They had to set up camp. They chose behind the hill and wait for morning.

Flavius provided grain and fruit, sheep food for warriors. There was discontent, but Alfred made sure to reign the warriors in.

As the night drifted Alfred and Gewis sat by the fire.

Gewis spoke, "Why are you still here?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Gewis asked again, "Why do you follow me? I do not listen to you, and I have certainly annoyed you."

Alfred responded, "I took an oath. I will not allow my pride or displeasure to destroy my honor. That is an oath, through the good and bad, you honor your agreement. I will be loyal to you until my dying breath."

Gewis nodded, "I appreciate your loyalty."

With a happy thought, they went to their respective tents and slept for the night.

When the sun rose, the men got armored and ready.

The sun rose on the Saxons' backs as Flavius's rider rode towards the castle.

Gewis stood, the in middle of his men, ready for the enemy charge.

Ten minutes later, the rider rode back.

Flavius approached Gewis, " are you going to join me in the strategy camp?"

"No, I will fight with my men." Gewis said to him, "Only a coward sends his men to die while he sits safely."

Flavius fumed, and ran to his camp.

Gewis stood and shouted, "Shield wall!"

The first row of men, along with Gewis crouched, interlocking their shields. The second row stacked their shields on the first's. The third row created an arrow shield over the first two rows.

After the shuffle, a silence hung in the air.

The Saxons breathed slowly, as they heard the marching of enemy feet. Men, boasting tower shields and swords marched around a hill that was blocking the castle view. Rather than to run up the hill, the enemy soldier marched, maintaining a tight rectangular shape.

Gewis shouted, "Stand firm!"

A shout came from a man on horseback, "Testudo up!"

The enemy soldiers approached the shield wall, and the first row held their shields up in a straight line, and rear soldiers raise their shields over their heads.

Gewis's army consisted of mostly spears, which held the Testudo back.

Gewis's eyes, on the otherhand, were focused on the man on horseback. He went in for a charge on the flank of the shield wall.

His charge was interrupted by his horse getting skewered by one of Gewis's hidden spearmen.

Suddenly a horn blew, and Alfred and his men charged from the field.

The testudo, being an unflexible formation, was impacted by two wedge formations. Gewis charged, his men following suite, and he stabbed the first enemy soldier he saw in the stomach.

Gewis then went to battle another enemy soldier. This soldier chopped with his sword. Gewis raised his shield to block the strike before stabbing the enemy's arm. The soldier's arm hung limp before Gewis slashed with his sword to cut open the soldier's throat.

Gewis then felt a sharp pain in his back, as another soldier had stabbed him. Gewis dropped his sword and grabbed the soldier's sword arm. Gewis yanked inward, pulling the soldier toward him. Gewis then raised his hands and interlocked them together. Gewis slammed the combined fists down on the soldier's back.

He impacted the dirt and created a small crater where he once stood. Gewis reached his arm behind his back. Golden ichor leaked from his wound.

_It would be great if there was something to prevent the minor injuries_ Gewis thought.

The fighting continued as the force moved into the field where the horseman had fallen. The enemy soldiers formed a protective house shape with their shields around the horseman.

For a brief moment the fighting ceased.

Flavius rode up with his guard to the house, "Diviteus, are you there?"

A voice from the house shouted, "Flavius, what is the meaning of this?"

Flavius smugly replied, "You've spent your life in the good graces of the king, flaunting your wealth and giving the people a taste of luxury that can only make villagers flock to you. Now you will pay for your arrogance!"

Diviteus cried out again, "This is high treason, your guts will be spilled for the world to see!"

"It's only treason if someone lives to tell of it." Flavius said and gestured for the soldiers to continue attacking.

Gewis and his men, who had encircled the house formation, enclosed for the kill.

Diviteus's men fought hard, valiantly if Gewis would say so himself. But the difference in strength revealed itself when one of Gewis's axe warriors hooked a shield and broke the formation.

The slaughter commenced as men fell to bloody blows from axes and spears.

Gewis's warriors surrounded the last warrior: Diviteus himself.

He was turning, swinging his sword to keep the warrior's at bay. But for all his valor, his senses were dull, as Gewis approached from behind.

Gewis raised his lang seax and shouted.

Diviteus turned around, failing to take the opportunity to stab Gewis as the blade connected with his left shoulder, and traveled all the way to the opposite hip.

He collapsed, gasping.

Gewis stood over him, watching as the half dead man tried to raise his sword. He was truly noble. A glint shined from his neck.

Gewis reached down an plucked a gold locket. Gewis opened the locket to see two painted children, a baby boy and a young girl with blond hair.

It would be wrong to take this from the man. But gold was gold, so Gewis lower the picture to the man's face. "Die valiantly, warrior, and may what ever power resides in the heavens take mercy on you." Gewis said before stabbing his throat.

Gewis then pocketed the locket, and the army began to march towards its prize: the fort.

The gate had been closed, but no one was there to man the walls. The Saxons simply cut down a tree and fashioned it into a battering ram.

The Saxons charged, and gate opened on the first bash.

Gewis stormed in, leaving the fort attendees to his men. He went to the center of the town, cutting down the finest guards who left to protect the fort.

And with that, the fort was theirs. Flavius entered with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous "He repeated to himself. Gewis entered the command building that the guards were so fervently protecting. Gewis entered the first room, ready to stab any othe guards they might have missed. Instead Gewis was pleasantly surprised to see chests full of gold, gems, and silver. Gewis smiled and Flavius walked in.

"two fifth's right?" Flavius said.

Gewis nodded and left the room. He went to the second one.

There was a nice king-sized bed with large mantle posts on all corners of the bed.

Gewis saw red wine and bread from what was presumably breakfast interrupted. Gewis decided to fall on the bed and rub his head against the pillow.

Gewis felt so comfortable. If this was how these people lived, then they had more than enough wealth to spare.

Gewis rose and was about to leave the room when he heard a sneeze. Gewis turned around; the sneeze came from the bed. Gewis walked over and reach a hand under. Two voices screamed, and a sharp pain filled Gewis's hand.

He clutched it as a small amount of ichor erupted from his palm.

Gewis then thrust his hand as Alfred and Flavius entered the room. He grabbed a cloth and dragged a small boy out from under the bed. He then lowered his head to look lower. A young woman was there, and stabbed at his face.

Gewis's mask protected him as he dragged her out too.

Flavius smiled, "Anthony and Saria Diviteus, what a pleasure to see you again. Saxon, could you take care of that?"

Gewis blinked, "What?"

"Kill them." Flavius stated nonchalantly, " We can't have witnesses."

"I don't kill kids for pleasure." Gewis scowled.

"I am paying you to fight my battles, now fight them!" Flavius shouted, obviously out of patience.

Gewis thought for a moment. He then looked at Alfred. Alfred nodded, "He doesn't want anyone to see this, lets go."

Flavius seemed surprised but nodded.

Screams were heard from the hall, before Gewis called them back in.

Gewis pointed to the bed, where to mounds dripped red.

Flavius smiled, "How can I ever repay you?"

Gewis pointed to a large chest over in the corner, "That chest has gold and other valuables in it, I will take that for what you made me do."

Flavius shrugged as Gewis lifted the chest up.

When He got to the courtyard, however, there was trouble. Many of Gewis's warriors looked confused.

Gewis noticed that Flavius's army had their shields pointing into the command area. Flavius smiled from behind the wall, "Sorry Saxon, but as long as you continue to live, my wealth and power will always be at risk."

Gewis blinked, "What?"

Alfred simplified, "I was right, he turn on us."

Gewis took a moment.

Gewis connected the dots, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Alfred sounded off, and who ever wasn't carrying something( and some who were) went into a square formation.

"Oh I have no intention of fighting you alone, I sent a messenger, soon the entire kingdom will be on you." Flavius stated smugly.

Alfred smirked, "So all we have to do is break out before they arrive."

Flavius got small, "Um, no?"

Alfred shout, "Boar snout!"

The men formed a wedge.

Flavius shouted, "Brace yourselves!"

Suddenly, Alfred leading the charge, an opening occurred. Gewis and His men rushed out, followed by Alfred an the attacking force.

They ran, but thankfully, Gewis had ordered the ships to dock nearby.

He saw them in the wooded area and His men loaded what ever they had carried onto the ship. Alfred was moving a little slow, likely keeping the enemy off of them.

Gewis loaded the chests and called out to Alfred.

He ran over and climbed over the side of the ship as they set out.

Gewis laughed, "That was a little close, sorry I doubted you, Alfred."

Alfred spoke, "Yea, a little close" He panted.

Gewis stopped and turned to face Alfred, "You alright?"

Alfred nodded.

Gewis lowered his head to see Alfred clutching his side.

Gewis had to ask, "Are you going to be okay, do we need to stop?"

Alfred shook his head, "I'm…. just…. A little tired, I will be up…. After a nap."

Alfred lowered his head for the last time.

It Gewis a moment to realize what had happened. His fist were shaking.

One of Gewis's soldiers spoke, "We need to go back, to avenge Alfred."

"No!" Gewis shouted before gathering his thoughts, " They…. probably already have the re-enforcements they need. We would…. Need about…. Ten times our current number, especially with Alfred."

"So we are just going let them get away with this!" The warrior cried.

"No." Gewis said, ball his fist before opening his chest. The children crawled out. "I will have my revenge. It will much bigger than a single death. He has kill my friend, and I shall kill him. I shall kill their hope, I shall break their dreams. Every night, every villager, citizen and noble will wonder if they shall see the next day. The invasion is delayed," Gewis turned his head to the shore, "but the war of my wrath has just begun!"

/*-*/

The winter had changed Hengist and the boys for the better. They were stronger and the hunted became the hunters.

Hengist and the few who weren't still star struck over Horsa's kill followed him to the den, where the wolves would meet their fate.

The snow crunched as a wolf jumped out, But Hengist skewered it with the flint spear.

The rest of the pack jumped out.

Frederick swung his flint axe to strike a wolfs face, while Tosten shot the same one in the side. Ulfic held a spear, and stabbed behind Hengist, taking another wolf.

The last one was the beta. Hengist picked up his spear and watched as the beta approached, stalking them. She growled, ready to fight. Hengist answered her by stabbing the air.

She jumped at Hengist, her claws striking the wolf coat. It didn't break, and Hengist stabbed the Beta in the side.

She yelped, whimpering before collapsing from the loss of blood. Hengist turned to his party, who all gave the clear sign. They ventured into the den.

What they found, were seven small pups. Hengist's heart melted at their sight. They were cute, too cute to kill.

Everyone else had the same idea.

Hengist picked one up, "These will be ours to raise, like my father raised his."

No one could argue against it. Horsa even got one.

Winter was then over in a flash, and the tribesmen went to the edge of the ravine. Its stone walls still intimidated the boys.

Horsa stepped forward, and with his pup strapped to his back, grabbed a niche and began to climb.

Hengist followed suite. His muscles strained as he rose. Each grab took his whole body. He hoisted himself up, the wolf pup squirming.

Then He grabbed a ledge, and it crumpled. Hengist would have fallen, had it not been for his other arm. He threw his arm back up and climbed. He climbed and climbed until… he heard applause.

Hengist had reached the top, the Trial was over.

To prove it, Hengist's father, Johan stood there, with a smile and applause.

Next to His father was a face Hengist hadn't seen in three years. Asis, the time emperor, was there.

Hengist approached the two emperors, trying(and failing to kneel). Asis smiled, "It's fine, You don't need to kneel to me."

Horsa joined him.

Asis turned to Johan, "Do you mind if I borrow Horsa for a few days."

Johan raised his eyebrow.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, I promise." Asis said.

"If the boy wants to, fine." Johan said, turning to Hengist, "Now, what would you like to do?"

Hengist thought for a moment, "I wish to be a Gesithas! A warrior of God."

Johan nodded, and pointed, "I hope you aren't tired, because you have some climbing to do."

Where Johan pointed was a mountain, which rose high above the clouds.

Hengist and Horsa parted, going with their respective emperor.

And their saga's have begun.

**/*-*/**

**Not gonna lie, this one was challenge to write. I didn't get the wave of writers creativity I usually have. Gonna have to work on that.**

**Please Comment or Review to show your support.**


	11. The Gild

**Merendinoemiliano: I would hardly compare my chapters to something as complex as game of thrones, but thank you for the compliment. I'm also glad I could make a bit clearer picture for you regarding Hengist's situation.**

**/*-*/**

Richard Ironwood was a man. He had to accept that death would find him, one way or another. All men must die, and no amount of eating right or exercise can prevent the inevitable.

Yet as he walked through the manor, the sight of dying men made his soul shudder. Chests were pierced with spears, cut by swords, punctured by arrows, or a combination of the three. Heads were worse off, with crushed skulls from where axes had autographed their place, and slashed where swords had cut throats.

His father stood by his side, Montgomery's hand on his shoulder. Montgomery didn't need to see the carnage, as the smell of blood masked any flower or perfume. The sound of cloths being wringed in soapy water, before being applied to the groans of dying men.

A shout was heard from one of the beds, "THEY BARB THEIR ARROW, WHAT ASSHOLE DOES THAT."

He then screamed as the sound of blood dripping on the floor made itself known.

Richard could hear a few nurses whispering to each other.

"I pull out the arrows, but that only makes the bleeding worse." One said.

"I've seen accident and skirmish wounds, but this is more torture than battle." The other said, as she tried to twist the arrow to go out the entry wound. She pulled and a second slash mark was opened as the hooks on the side of the arrow burst out of the skin, earning another scream.

Richard could also see limp bodies being dragged out to a cart.

Montgomery spoke, "We have brought this on ourselves. Our decadence and ignorance towards our conscience drew the Saxons to our gates, and now we will pay for our crimes against morality."

Richard heard another horrify sound in the form of another cart of wounded approached.

Then a fresh sound, as an independent horse rode up to the manor.

The rider spoke, "King Archibald the third, ruler of the Kingdom of Mantle, Thalassocrat of the Atlassian Sea, the Mantle Sea, and Oceanian strait, summons Montgomery Ironwood to the castle."

Montgomery stumbled forward, "I am Montgomery Ironwood."

"His highness, requests you come to the palace immediately." The rider said before rearing his horse and riding off.

Montgomery sighed.

Richard looked at his father nervously, " Father, do you think-"

Montgomery interrupted, "I might not return, you know I leave my possessions to you."

Montgomery summoned his slave, and prepared to leave.

As the slave wheeled a cart around, Montgomery turned to his only son, "I love you my son, you have made these last few years of suffering a wonderful gift."

Montgomery was helped onto the cart, and spoke to his slave, "Take me to Mantle."

Thus began the cart ride toward the capital.

/*-*/

Hengist's hand slipped on the pink stone, causing his pup to yelp.

Hengist took this moment to look down, gazing at what could be a very long drop.

_I should really try not to slip_ Hengist thought, turning his eyes back to the heavens as he climbed the stone mountain.

He found a nice solid ledge to rest on as he pulled out some dried meat for himself and his hound.

Hengist couldn't help but imagine what was at the top. Was it an army of Warriors ready to die for the king, or was it a small group of intimate fighters who belied in the Saxon crown? Would the training be hands on, or would it be instructional?

Hengist mind then turned to Horsa. What had happened to his brother, was he safe, or was even in danger to begin with.

Hengist's mind began to wander toward the worst of thoughts, so he decided it was time to climb once again.

His hands were on a rock when Hengist turned to his side. He saw a path, rocky, but still a path. Hengist walked towards it, and continued to walk as it spiraled upward.

As he got to the top, Hengist saw 30 men standing in a line. The men had no armor on, and stood in attention. A man was seen at the entrance of a cave, this one possessed armor. He wore a dragon scale mail with a masked helmet, topped with a wolf hood.

The man immediately noticed Hengist and spoke, "Fall in line, if you are here for the training, otherwise, get off my mountain."

Hengist ran up to the line and Stood with the bare men.

The trainer, Hengist assumed, paced back and forth in front of the men. He spoke, "You all are here because you think you are special, that compared to the average Saxon warrior, you stand out. You're incredibly stupid if you actually believe that. It doesn't matter if your blood comes from a king or a Geoguth, here, you are all beneath the dirt. Any questions?"

Hengist had to be certain, "Are you really-"

Suddenly the officer's fist collided with Hengist's stomach, causing him to stumble backward, until he was at the ledge.

The officer spoke again, "Enjoy the climb back up, bitch."

Hengist replied, "Wha-"

Suddenly the ledge gave out and Hengist tumbled down the mountain.

/*-*/

Montgomery heard the cart come to a stop.

He could smell the sea air, telling Montgomery that they had arrived at Mantle.

The sound of metal from guards moving filled his ears.

The guards lifted Montgomery out of the carriage and set him on the ground.

One of the guards spoke "Right this way sir."

Montgomery just stood their and waited, hearing the other guard start to chuckle.

"Sir?" The guard said again.

The other guard roared, "He's blind you moron!"

The sound of the guard stumbling back tickled Montgomery, if only for a moment.

The guard placed his hand on Montgomery's shoulder, and lightly tugged him in a direction.

The guards continued to guide Montgomery through the castle until he felt the warm temperature of the throne room.

Montgomery remained silent as the guards moved away.

Montgomery heard a voice speak to him as a cold metal blade was pressed to the back of his neck, "We need to make you presentable to the most powerful king in the world."

The Blade cut his hair until it felt much lighter. It was likely shorter, similar a centurion's cut.

Scented perfume was then poured on his head and shoulders.

The guards then opened a door to an exclamation from the king of Mantle, "There he is!"

Montgomery braced for what was coming. Yet a blow didn't even come.

Instead Montgomery heard, "Come on sit down, we are having this meeting to discuss the next leader of Dangaul, Inibar and the villages of those areas."

Montgomery had so many questions, "M-my lord?"

Archibald gave an "ah" before explaining, "I figured I should reward you for warning me about the Saxon threat. I confess I thought you were mad, until Imponius here told me about how a group calling themselves Saxons killed Tulio DIviteus and raided his fort."

Montgomery was shocked, after all Diviteus had so many resources available to hi, and he still couldn't beat the Saxons.

Archibald continued, "I figured that since you had told me about this threat, I should reward you. I might even give you Diviteus's lands to tend to, if you can help me of course."

Montgomery was curious, "How may I be of service?"

"Tell me how to get rid of these Saxons, make them history, or better yet, disappear." He said, the glee in voice was tangible.

Montgomery thought for a moment, "You can't."

"I'm sorry, what?" The king's voice had an irritation in it.

"I have had many visions, seen many actions taken against the Saxons. All military actions do is delay the destruction of Mantle. The kingdom of Mantle has always been on borrowed time. A kingdom is like a man, and all men must die eventually." Montgomery stated sadly.

Archibald voice dripped with venom, "Give this man his wealth and get him-"

Montgomery interrupted, "These is one vision where we last the longest."

Archibald was silent for a minute before inquiring, "Tell me more."

Montgomery continued, "What are they after? They are here for wealth and religious fervor. The fervor will eventually be too great to overcome. Their lust for wealth, on the other hand, can be sated without blood."

"What are you saying?" The king of Mantle asked, his voice dripping with threat.

"I'm saying we pay them for peace." Montgomery stated plainly.

A silence hung in the air.

The king appeared to be in deep thought, "Why would they honor a paid peace that they could supposedly take by force."

"Because the Giant still sleeps. The full wrath hasn't been seen, which means this is likely a rogue officer simple looking for wealth." Montgomery proposed, "They are men of honor, or at least that's what the visions say. Hopefully, we can buy enough time to build an army large enough to save the kingdom."

The king continued to be in deep thought.

Montgomery decide a proposition, "If I am given the land of Diviteus, I will do my best to pay a portion of what ever expensed are incurred in the name of peace."

The king spoke in agreement, "Very well, you shall be given control of the lands previously owned by Tulio Diviteus."

Flavius spoke, "This is outrageous, I am the one who marched to defend the land. It should go to me."

The king spoke, "You did little more than alert them to coming aid, if there wasn't a crisis going, I would have your head for treason!"

Flavius gulped, remembering the power of the king.

The king spoke once again, "Send out cavalry to negotiate a time."

And with that they were dismissed.

Richard seemed overjoyed at the fact that he would be stationed at his father's theme. Yet the cost would be great, as something disturbed the Saxons to cause the change from village raiding to convoy raids.

The time was torturous, as every day more men showed up to have their wounds treated.

Eventually, an agreement was reached that negotiation would take place at the fields of Inibar.

As Montgomery approached the negotiation camp, there was an air of fear that could be felt for miles.

They were about to meet an army that had cause many soldiers to go to the next life. Many of the men's armors shook with fear.

Yet over all the armors shaking, a sound over took the field. Metal armor, marching in unified formation towards the camp.

The king was the first to speak, "I said come with only a few retainers."

A deep Nordic voice spoke, "I don't trust you."

Archibald laughed nervously, "Well, lets negotiate, I am offering 40,000 gold pieces in exchange for you to stop plundering our lands."

Montgomery whispered to a soldier, "How big are they?"

The soldier whispered back, "He's a good foot (1/3 meter) taller than his majesty."

The sound of a chair being pushed back was heard and the leader said, "Negotiating will get us nowhere."

"Wait wait wait." King Archibald said, "Name an acceptable price."

The sound of shuffling was heard and a metal _*clunk*_ filled the air.

It was gold, that much was certain, but it was heavy.

"I need a payment worth 600,000 of these." The leader said.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY TO BANKRUPT US?" An aristocrat shouted.

"Me? I am Gewis, the man who is raiding your land. I am not unreasonable; I accept gemstone and a hundred time the number in silver."

"We can't come close to affording that." The king said.

"I raided villages for 400,000 gold pieces, I think you can muster 600,000 from your cities alone." Gewis replied.

"We couldn't justify-" Archibald started.

"THAT IS MY PRICE FOR PEACE!" Gewis shouted.

No one dared speak after the outburst.

Montgomery spoke, "We will pay for this peace, it will take us a month to amass the wealth, is that acceptable?"

Gewis seemed to lighten up, "Very well, one month. My raids shall continue until the money is paid." Gewis said, standing up.

"What? You can-" King Archibald started.

Gewis cut him off, "Do not tell me what I can and can not do. You don't want to be raided, pay the tribute early."

They left the meeting, feeling a sense of dread from the wealth they would need to amass.

/*-*/

Gewis found the wagons of gold and gems to be rather light, yet they checked out.

Gewis turned away, having his men cart the gold back to the long ships.

After about an hour of loading they went back to New Saxony.

Olaf, Gewis's retainer, spoke, "Why did you sign a peace that would give them time to prepare."

Gewis smirked under his mask, "Let them build, let them amass their greatest armies, let them band together as a league of nations. When they fail, their tears will be the sweetest nectar I taste."

/*-*/

She watched the boat from her Seer Grim, her hands on her cheek.

"What a beautiful people, so violent and merciless. They will begin in my era far better than any attend I could have planned for." She said, her rubbing her white skin with her palms.

**/*-*/**

**So I chose roman culture for Mantle because it was supposedly the most technologically advanced and wealthiest kingdom in RWBY. I figured that suited the romans pretty well.**


	12. The Bide

**Merendinoemiliano:I I will admit that I forgot about the dust technology, but I will reference it probably in the next chapter. I'm sorry that the descriptions were a little bland, I did try to make them as gruesome as possible.**

**/*-*/**

Johan sat on the wooden throne, his glimmering crown casting an air of menace. Gewis could feel his anger turning in to fear as the room remained dark.

Johan's crown was not made of gold, but rather steel. It was imbued with fifteen slots, thirteen of which were filled with various stones. Emeralds, Sapphires, Diamonds and Jades, and many more, each of such size and splendor that they could buy an island individually, all wrapped in a half an inch(1.25 cm) of steel.

The thirteen tribes that had fallen into the Saxon fold, joining through a recognition of the Grosse Konugundrr Johan. The last two tribes still resisted Johan's reign after a thousand years.

Behind Johan's throne was the black zweihander: Uldiskyr. It had a black carbalite blade, with a dark grey carbalite guard and handle. That one sword held more legitimacy than any crown, blood or title. The blade was conscious, answering the call of a true Saxon king only.

In the center of the great room, was a massive stone ring. In the center of the ring, water poured down the middle, dripping in such a sound as to create a melody. Beside it, on a small table, was a wooden goblet. The goblet was simple in design, but held so much value to Johan.

As Gewis approached the throne, careful to walk around the fountain, he saw his father's look of caution.

Johan spoke first, "Speak, and do not waste my time."

Gewis rose to face him, "I am here to pay my weregild. A million Saxon marks, as requested to re-enter your house."

Johan did not look impressed, "Are you here to live with me once more?"

Gewis shook his head, "I have simple come to reclaim my place, so that my status as White Horse cannot be contested."

Johan nodded.

Gewis continued, "I been to the lands that we target and discovered that they are truly a godless people. They hold no fear of the next life or understand the need of honor."

Johan raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
Gewis nodded, "I lost a good man, and I would happily serve to have my revenge."

The air hung silently.

Johan finally spoke, "So you believe that losing a single man is a worthy justification for such a position as the White Horse."

Gewis stopped.

"You have yet truly understand the loss of good warriors, good men." Johaan continued, " I have live longer than some of the finest Saxons in my army. I have gone to bed praying that I should die such a noble death as they did. Yet you still think that war is a game."

Gewis spoke up ,"I lost a good friend-"

"And I have lost hundreds!" Johan shouted, "You still don't seem to learn that war has its costs. But, you did bring the weregild, and so I will allow you back into my house."

Gewis turned and gestured to his warriors to bring in the carts.

Johan raised his hand, "Pay half of the million gold to your wife, keep the other half." He said soft.

"I'm sorry?" Gewis asked.

"You will need money if you are going to command a force as massive as the White Horse." Johan explained with a smile, "You impressed me with how fast you were able to get the wealth."

Gewis explained, "They paid for peace, and now just as they broke their agreement, I will-"

"Honor yours" Johan finished firmly.

Gewis shook his head, "What."

"We are Saxons, we the greatest people ever. We will be better at honoring our agreements just as we are better at fighting." Johan explained, "How long did they pay for peace?"

"Four years," Gewis said.

Johan nodded, "That is good, we can prepare for the invasion with that time."

Gewis tried to reason, "But while we wait, they gather more men, and the casualties could be devastating."

Johan raised his eyes to look down at his son, "You chose a peaceful, easy way to get your place restored. You created this burden, and now you shall carry it. But you have impressed me with your diplomatic skills and ability to lead, so I shall reward you."

Gewis tilted his head, "Father?"

Johan turned to his side, where a warrior in armor stood, chainmail connected to a helmet obscuring her face, "Ida, You will accompany your brother as his champion."

Ida spoke quickly, "Father I wish to remain by your side an-"

"No, your brother will need a good champion to help him in coming battles, I can think of no better than you." Johan stated, with a voice of authority.

Ida nodded, "As you wish."

Gewis left, feeling a sense of dread having to work with his sister, and yet, also feeling a sense of pride. He would lead the invasion to glory, with his family at his side.

/*-*/

Hengist swung the training axe, cutting into the side of the mountain bear. It returned his action with a bellowing roar and stood on its back paws.

Hengist quickly rolled under the large beast before striking its back.

The bear rolled forward with a yelp.

Hengist stood, swinging the axe to his side.

The bear roared, before turning around and walking off. Hengist was about to pursue, when he saw the red sunset.

Hengist could only breathe a sigh of both relief and grief. He began walking, past the bear cave (to which the bear popped its jaw) and down the mountain pass.

Hengist could see other warriors walking down, carrying the animals they had killed. Some had wolves or medium sized cats. Others had small game, like rabbits or foxes. Yet Hengist was the only one without a beast on his shoulder.

A few of the trainees offered one of their extra kills. Hengist refused because, despite his disgrace from lacking a kill, he didn't kill the animals, so the point was mute.

As they got in line, the _Gesithas_ trainer walked out, examining the kills. When he got to Hengist, the trainer asked, "Where is your kill from training?"

Hengist replied, "I have no kill."

"Were you not offered a kill by one of your comrades?" The trainer asked, his eyebrows furrowing under the mask.

"I was, yet I refused." Hengist returned.

"Why? Do you not take your position as the Grosse Konugundrr's representative seriously?" The trainer interrogated.

"I refused to borrow a kill, because the kill was not mine, and I will what I did not earn." Hengist retorted.

The trainer nodded, turning around to face the group. He said, "Fellow trainers, I request you step forward."

Hengist saw three of the trainees stepped forward.

The trainer continued, "These men were planted to test your integrity, to see if you were honorable and worthy of falling under Konugundrr Johan's, may I fall before his end, command." As the trainer spoke, many of the trainees took a breath of relief. " This group seems especially not worth as no one fell for the trick. Tomorrow, we begin the basic training to begin becoming a Gesithas. Get some sleep, you will need it."

Hengist was confused, so he spoke, "Did I pass?"

"No, I needed another body to keep th- Of course you passed!" The trainer said agitated.

"But I had no kill?" Hengist inquired.

"I said you needed to _survive_, not dominate. Bonus points on an imaginary score board for kills, but they aren't necessary." The trainer said, dismissing the trainees to their tents.

As Hengist slept, He found himself dreaming of ancient monsters and beautiful warriors, all of different colors, fight the forces of darkness. It was almost a shame when he woke the next morning.

He approached the camp, and grabbed a boll of venison chili. He sat down next to a few of his peers. They stood and moved to another table.

Hengist heard a voice from across the table, "Don't mind them. They think that because you're the son of the Grosse Konugundrr, may I fall before his end, that you receive special treatment."

He turned to face to voice, to see a familiar face, "You're-"

"Karl. You saved my life from a wolf attack, so I figured I would pay the debt by fight by your side." Karl said with a shrug. He had grown with Hengist to the age of 13.

Hengist nodded, "You have my thanks."

Karl turned, an excited look appearing on his face. He leaned it (Hengist followed), "I hear we are going to Saxonia. We are going home!" He whispered with excitement.

Hengist's eyes widened. Saxonia was the Saxon home world. They had left long ago, due to the planet being deemed in hospitable, but the idea of returning…

Hengist shook his head, "Saxonia has a hundred times our current gravity. The land would destroy us before we could breathe."

"Where do you think they would send us, then?" Karl asked.

"Probably just a place with higher gravity, build up our bodies, then bring us back." Hengist proposed.

"I bet the power suppression after going to Saxonia would be absurd." Karl said with a laugh.

Hengist thought for a moment, taking the time to finish his chili, "I bet a hundred-time gravity would make the power suppression unnoticeable."

Karl's eyes widened, yet as his mind began to think, it sounded logical. The strength of a hundred time normal gravity could suppressed so much.

Suddenly the voice of the training officer rang out, "ALRIGHT, PACK IT UP! WE ARE LEAVING, MARCHING NORTH FIVE MILES, LETS GO!"

Hengist and Karl went to work, going to their respective tents to disable it for movement.

Hengist pulled the branches of the corners of the animal hide tent before wrapping the hides around the four branches into a bundle, perfect for transportation.

They began their march, walking across dirt roads and through groves. After four miles, they stopped at the base of a mountain. This was not the end of the journey, as there was a path spiraling up the mountain, that the trainees had to march up. A few collapsed from the lack of breaks, causing Hengist and a few of the others to slow down to help the trainees up the mountain pass.

This gruesome march continued for two hours, until the trainer finally gave the order to stop.

They set up camp, with small fires being lit around the tents. Hengist could feel his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

As Hengist fell asleep, he wondered what the next day would have in store. Where would they be, what would they do. The Gesithas training had felt less special and more standard, as though they were regular soldiers.

Hengist's eyes slowly overcame his curiosity, and he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were once again filled with warriors and demons, monsters and men.

As Hengist awoke, many of the soldiers still slept. Something had disturbed him. He could feel an overwhelming presence.

Hengist got up and went out to the fire. The trainer was there, scanning the mountain, "You feel it too?" He asked, still scanning the rocks for someone.

Hengist nodded, "What is it?"

The trainer spoke with a nervousness, "It's a Saxon, I know that much. A very strong Saxon."

"Can we take him?" Hengist asked.

"I don't know, wake the others, and we will proceed with training." The trainer said, doing another quick scan of the mountain.

Hengist shouted, "Everyone, get up!"

Voices muttered with annoyance as they rose to their feet. The trainees lined up, looking drowsy from the lack of sleep.

One asked, "What time is it?"

Hengist looked at the horizon, seeing the faint glow of sun, "Sunrise."

The trainer reluctantly turned away from the mountain, " Today you will begin the first step of Gesithas training."

They forgot their exhaustion and began to cheer and slap each other's hands.

Karl spoke up, "What is our first step?"

The trainer's voice gleamed with excitement, "You will learn how to stand."

The cheers died down, "What?"

The trainer nodded, "You are going to practice standing."

They looked at each other with confusion.

The trainer walked to the side and gestured to a stone arch, "This is a gate way, it is how we get from dimension to dimension. Can anyone guess where this one leads?"

Karl jumped up, "Saxonia, the lost Saxon home world!"

The trainer turned to Karl with a cocked head, "Good guess."

Karl looked at Hengist with a face of 'I told you so'.

"But wrong." The trainer finished, "Anyone else?"

A voice spoke from the mountain, "Nordigia."

The trainer turned as eyes followed, then widened.

The voice had come from Grosse Konugundrr Johan.

Johan looked down at the trainer, "Widukind, don't waste time with unanswerable questions."

Widukind stuttered, "My Konugundrr, I-I was not expecting you. Might I ask why you are here?"

"I came to check on the trainees, as I have always done, and once again you disappoint me. I released enough strength and power last night that the village a mile away could have felt my presence, yet your trainees slept right through my show of force, like always." Johan said, withholding no disappointment.

Widukind looked up at his Konugundrr, "They were tired, as always."

"They must weak to let five miles bring them to exhaustion." Johan said as he jumped down, the stone cracking under his feet.

Johan pulled a seax, and tossed it to first trainee in the line, "Fall on that sword."

The trainee looked up, "Wh-what."

"Prove your undying loyalty to me, fall on the sword." Johan said coldly.

The boy picked up the seax, and Hengist could feel the blood racing to the young man's mind.

With his hands shaking, he raised the sword. He pointed the blade to his chest and pulled inward.

The blade moved and inch towards his chest, and the young man looked up into the eyes of a disappointed Konugundrr. Johan had two fingers wrapped around the hilt of the blade.

They young man tugged again. Yet nothing gave way.

Johan yanked the blade out of his hand with two fingers, "Let me guess, you thought the Gesithas would increase your lifespan. You thought, 'oh the best training, I live a nice long life with wine, women and song' right?"

The young man stared back into Johan's eyes.

Johan shouted, "Fenrir!"

His wolf hound approached, carrying a lumpy bag. Fenrir dropped the bag at Johan's feet.

Johan gave it to the young man, "Open it, tell me of the wine, women and song."

The young man opened the bag, and Hengist could see the him hiding his nausea.

The young dropped the bag, and several heads rolled out. Saxon heads. Their faces pale from blood loss, but the features still intacked.

Johan turned to the trainees, "I have had to slacken the Gesithas standards in the past. I can afford to hold you all to the full standards now. These men did not have the desire for glory, nor the desire to die. But they had no fear of death. These are dead Gesithas from a rebellion five years back, as the Gruthen sought independence."

Johan paced back and forth along the lines, "What are Gesithas; Are they priviledged, are they blessed, are they cursed, or are they punished?"

Johan answered the question, "They are none of those things. They are duty bound. A Gesithas gives everything to their Konugundrr, from glory to their own life if necessary. They pay the hard prices for war, because they can take it. They are will to spend 30 elite for a thousand commons who join because of their national pride, because they have noble souls, fiery wills, and hearts of steel, regardless of birth. Each of you were permitted into this duty because you showed promise, or had noble blood."

Johan turned to face Hengist, "This duty, will require sacrifice."

He continued pacing, "If you cannot bear that cost, then leave. I will give you all one more month to be accustomed to price of war. If you are still here, or show weakness like that boy, I will kill you myself."

Johan turned to the stone gate, and pulled a lever on the side. A purple swirl appeared at the center of the stone gate, and grew until it reached the edges.

Johan turned to the men, "Are any of you man enough to step through?"

The Saxons remained silent. Hengist knew what he needed to do.

He stepped forward and walked into the purple swirl, feeling a disconnect in his body before coming out the other side.

Immediately, Hengist felt heavier than he ever had. He could barely manage a few paces before collapsing onto red dirt.

Several of his peers also came through, only to suffer the same fate.

Finally Johan and Widukind walked through to portal.

Johan faced the Trainees of the Gesithas, "This is Nordigia, the moon of Saxonia. It has 25 times the gravity of New Saxony. Your first training session is simple." Johan Said as he walked over to Hengist. "Stand, and pull the lever to get back to our diamension. You might want to do it before night fall, as the creatures are a lot less friendly than those of New Saxony."

With that, Johan turned and walked through the portal, leaving Widukind. The portal then closed.

**/*-*/**

**So happy Independence Day America.**

**This came early because I will be gone for the weekend.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. The Flash

**Merendinoemiliano: I wanted it to sound like a frustrated king who was tired of his elite force being degraded with cut standards. The unspoken history about the Gesithas is that they were originally a reformation of the old elite guard the Warangi. The constant state of war that New Saxony has been in has forced the need to reduce standards.**

**/*-*/**

Richard waited, constantly glancing at the door waiting.

Flavius was pacing around the well-lit table. He finally spoke, "Do we really need this guy? I mean, with enough training, our legions can best the savage hoards."

Arnolius, an aristocrat from the east most land of mantle replied, "Stop being cheap, Flavius, we are all paying here."

Archibald gave the order, "Quiet down."

The door opened, causing all the heads to turn.

A flamboyant orange fur coat let the aristocrat know that _he _had arrived.

"Hello, my king and various aristocrats." He said with a mocking bow. He walked over and reclined in a chair.

"Greetings…. Lorien." Augustus said, his nephew rolling his eyes at the sight of the pompous fool. Augustus was the current governor of the province of Atlas. Atlas was, while not small, an unremarkable city in the kingdom.

Lorien questioned, "To what do I, a lowly mine owner, owe the pleasure of meeting the Greatest, Smartest, and Powerful king in all of Remnant?"

The king mused at the compliments he was given, "I am the most powerful king by far."

Richard decided to answer the question, "Your mines have been very influential, provide resources like iron to dust throughout the kingdom, correct?"

Lorien smirked, the pompous ass, "Well I don't mean to brag, but-"

Augustus interrupted, clearly as annoyed with Lorien as Richard was, "We want to buy your waste."

Lorien sat up strait, and taking his pinkie finger, cleaned out his ear, "What?"

Richard explained, "We would like to buy the rock that is thrown away, a hundred gold pieces per ton."

Lorien's face lit up, "Well by all-"

"Not just any rock," Richard stated, "Only the brown stone found around Dust deposits."

Lorien recoiled at the thought, "Why, tetrinite is worthless? It doesn't even make good building stone."

Augustus stepped in, "That is the burden for us to know, and yours to profit from."

Lorien shrugged, "I suppose it is none of my business. If you want to take my waste off my hands, be my guest."

Richard turned to Archibald, "It is done."

Archibald woke from his self-glorifying trance, "Good, I look forward to doing business with you."

Lorien walked out, taking a goblet with him.

/*-*/

Hengist felt the weight of a thousand wolves on him. The hot red dirt covered the side of his face. It hurt just to breath.

Hengist's mind sent a command to his arm to get into a push-up position. The arm did not respond.

Hengist sent the command again. His right arm moved slowly to his side. It then bent-

Hengist was sent gasping as the new strain on his arm from simply getting off the ground was killing him.

He took a deep breath and sent a similar command to his left arm. It wasn't as bad as the right arm, but it still winded Hengist.

Hengist took three more breaths, before using his arms to raise himself up.

He through he was going die. Hengist could feel the pain of all his muscles in his arms tearing from the force of lifting himself up. Sweat began to drip down Hengist's face, burning his eyes.

He took a deep breath, which was gradually losing its effectiveness. Hengist pushed up, rising to his feet.

His whole body burned. As he did a slow, agonizing turn to see his comrades, he realized he was the first one up.

Hengist took a step towards the portal gate. When his foot hit the ground, Hengist could feel a shock rupture through his entire body.

Hengist stopped and spread his arms, much to their pain, to stabilize himself.

He then looked forward and took another step, then another. Hengist's legs definitely hate him.

Hengist stepped forward, just one foot in front of the other.

He finally reached the gate, and raised his arm.

A sharp pain shot through his bicep, causing him to involuntarily clutch his arm. Now both his arms hurt. Using his right arm to support his left, he grabbed the lever, and pulled down.

The portal opened, and Hengist fell through, exhausted. He landed in his father's arms.

Johan smiled, nodding with an approving demeanor. Hengist felt sleep over-take him.

/*-*/

Archibald watched as Doctor Benit continued to grind the stone.

Benit was humming some damn song that was really starting to annoy the king.

The sound of grinding continued to fill the air as the king's patience was being thinned.

Finally, Archibald the third spoke, "Why did I spend so much money on this damn Tetrinite. You promised me a weapon, yet for three days you have done nothing but grind Tetrinite.

Benit stopped, and turned around to his king, "Do you think I am wasting your time?"

Archibald nodded, "Pretty much."

Benit's face contorted to show frustration, "Tell me, what does Tetrinite do to dust."

Archibald scoffed, "Please, it removes its power."

"Good answer," Benit said, "But wrong, it _suppresses_ dust."

Benit tossed a red dust stone at the king.

Archibald fumbled with the bomb before firmly grasping the stone.

Benit walked over and smacked the stone to the ground.

Archibald stepped back, yet could only gasp as he found that, he did not in fact, burst into flames.

"I am alive?" Archibald patted his body.

"Of course you're alive, I am a genius after all." Benit said returning to his work.

"I could have you executed for treason!" Archibald cried.

"Yes, but you wouldn't get the fruits of my work." Benit said as he continued to grind.

Archibald sat for a moment as the grinding continued.

"What fruits, you only canceled out the power of dust." Archibald asked.

Benit smiled, "What if I were to cancel out the cancel outer?"

Archibald raised an eye.

Benit sighed and walked over to the dust stone on the ground. He placed it on the table and put on an odd glove that looked like very thick black leather.

He lowered his glove-covered hand into a pit with black fog leaking out. His arm betrayed that he was swirling his hand in the pit.

Then Benit removed his hand from the pit, and grabbed the dust stone and tossed it out the window.

At first Archibald heard nothing. He turned to Benit, "What was-"

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the lab.

Archibald looked out the window to see a large patch of grass on fire. Archibald turned back to Benit as he realize what just happened.

Benit smirked, "If I am given enough time, I bet I could make the dust-powers appear at will."

Archibald nodded, "Tell me if you need anything." He said, dazed.

/*-*/

Hengist woke in a cart, along side several of his sleeping peers.

Johan turned to him, "You're finally awake."

Hengist looked around, "What- where are-"

"We are back in the capital" Johan answered, "You will need to rest your muscles."

Hengist saw his father's hall at the top of the hill.

The cart stopped, and Johan shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Hengist's peers scrambled up.

Johan continued, "You are in the capital, do as you please, we leave to continue training in two days."

Everyone scrambled out of the cart, their muscles sore.

Hengist dropped out of the cart and walked up the hill to Johan's hall.

When the doors opened, Hengist saw a feast prepared for their return.

Gewis was there, along with Horsa.

Horsa saw Hengist, and their faces immediately lit up. The Horsa ran up to his brother and hugged him, causing Hengist to wince in pain.

Horsa spoke, "Hey, it's been a while."

Hengist nodded, "Good to see you again."

Horsa smiled, "How long are you going to be here?"

"Two days." Hengist said.

"Cool, can we go fishing tomorrow?" Horsa asked.

Hengist looked to his father to see if anything need to be done.

Johan nodded.

Hengist turned back to Horsa, "Sure."

With that, they ate. Hengist spent the rest of his day eating, sleeping and just trying to recover.

As he dreamt, he saw a warrior of blonde hair, a cat-girl, and a small farmer-girl. He saw them standing off against a great black dragon. Suddenly a bright flash of white blinded his vision and he awoke.

When he got up, his muscles weren't as sore as the previous day, but they still hurt. He also had an insatiable hunger for meat. He ate breakfast and had a whole Boar's leg, and yet he still craved meats and fishes.

He also couldn't find a bottom to his thirst. Water, mead, juice, and milk all tasted heavenly, yet couldn't sate the thirst.

He finished his second boar leg and drank another pint of water. Nothing was working.

Johan walked in and saw what was going on, "Slow down, your body is confused. It thinks it needs more than it does. If you aren't careful, you will get sick."

Hengist realized what he was saying, and stopped eating.

Johan nodded, "Go fishing with your brother."

Hengist rose, suddenly feeling incredibly full.

He wobbled down the hill to the docks where his brother was waiting.

Horsa saw him and laughed, "What happened to you?"

Hengist scowled, "I gave in to glutton."

"Oh no, better go pray about that." Horsa mocked.

Hengist shoved his brother on the boat, before climbing in himself.

They rowed out a good thirty feet (10 meters) and set their lines.

It was boring for someone like Horsa, but for Hengist, it was a welcome break.

Horsa got a bite that yanked the boat forward. Hengist jumped up to help his brother.

The fish struggled, pulling the rod left and right. Horsa steered the fish back on course while Hengist pulled. The fish strained against the rod, and a crack was heard in its shaft.

Hengist pulled his fishing rod out of the water and put the shaft in front of Horsa's. He then twisted the shaft so that Horsa's fishing line wrapped around Hengist's fishing pole.

With that, the twins yanked with all their might. A Fish about six feet long(2 meters) and three feet tall(1 meter) soared out of the water and on to the tiny row boat. Hengist pulled his boot seax out and stabbed the fish in the head, ending its flopping.

The two brother slumped down.

Hengist looked at his brother and said, "So mush for a relaxing day."

Yet, his brother didn't respond. Horsa was staring at the dead fish intently.

Hengist saw his brother's face become troubled, "What did the Time Emperor show you?"

Horsa turned his brother, "Can I ask a promise of you."

Hengist saw the desperation in his eyes, "How can I help my brother."

Horsa took a deep breath and sighed, "Can we agree to marry the other's wife if one of us dies."

Hengist shook his head, "No, why would I agree to that. I don't-"

"I want ensure that If either of us perishes, our families won't go without. Please promise me. War is coming, and you are the Black Horse. You told we aren't promised another day; I don't want your family to suffer because I didn't have your blessing." Horsa pleaded.

Hengist pause, "I guess I really wasn't going to get a relaxing day. Very well, If I should fall in battle, You are permitted, and expected, to marry my wife or wives."

Horsa smiled, "Same to you."

The two brothers rowed to shore, and ate the Great Tuna they had caught.

When they were about to retire, Horsa approached Hengist one last time, "Hey, can you teach me how to fight?"

Hengist seemed shocked at this, "Why?"

"I don't want to be an administrator. It's too boring" Horsa exasperated.

"An administrator is a very important job, the war chiefs can do battle all day, but it's the administrators who ensure that every sacrifice is not in vain." Hengist returned.

The silence hung in the air.

Hengist shook, "No."

Horsa looked ready to bargain, but saw Hengist's determined face. He sighed in defeat, "I guess you win."

Hengist stared at the ground as his brother walked away.

Hengist sighed, "Wait."

Horsa turned around hopefully.

"I will teach you how to be a warrior on my time off, if you teach me how to be an administrator." Hengist said.

Horsa jumped up, "Deal!"

Horsa went skipping back to his room.

Hengist just stood there and said himself, "What have I just done?"

Two days later, Hengist was back to trying to stand.

**/*-*/**

**Kinda short I know. But this was all I had planned out.**

**Next is going to be a very Hengist-y chapter with some Horsa parts as well.**


	14. The True Gesithas part 1

**Merendinoemiliano: I'm glad you enjoyed that bit. I went for a proto-dust weapon, as they aren't supposed to get dust weapons until the Great War with Vale.**

**/*-*/**

The days continued the same for several weeks. Stand up, and walk towards the portal. Hengist could see the results in his forearms. They were sharper, more defined, and denser.

Hengist eventually found simply walking was easy. Johan then made them wear armor to Nordigia. The training was the same, just heavier.

As the days continued to pass, Johan ordered another war-sacrifice be done. Still no support for war.

Hengist's training felt more severe, as Johan ordered rocks be placed around Hengist's side, to weigh him down even more.

Yet Hengist seemed to rise to each challenge.

And then, Johan announce _that_.

Hengist had just got out of the portal, the first one as usual despite his peers handicap. Johan was smiling. It was not a malicious smile, nor one of sorrow. It was a smile from pride.

Hengist, dropping the rock belt to wipe his forehead of sweat turned to his father, "What has you in a good mood?"

"Just a re-affirmation." Johan said smugly.

As Hengist's peers came out of the portal, sweating and gasping Johan smiled, "Good, you all came back."

Peter gloated, "Yea, just like always."

"But I have some bad news." Johan said with a very malicious smile.

"What?" Hengist's peer asked.

"You're going back." Johan said, "For three days."

"That's abs-"Peter started.

"-olutely necessary." Widukind finished, "You will need to adapt, and get stronger, as is needed for the our empire to exist."

Johan turned to Widukind, "Is that right?"

"I realize that by allowing the men to have an easy training session, I have inflicted unnecessary casualties on our army. I would like to assume command of this regiment once again." Widukind asked.

"Very well." Johan shrugged.

"Seriously?" Widukind asked.

"Yes." Johan said.

"Very well, ge-" Widukind started.

"But know that if they die, their death will be on you." Johan stated coldly.

Widukind thought for a moment, "I request three more weeks of training time."

"Granted." Johan said, mounting Fenrir and riding off.

Widukind turned to his trainees, "You will get another week to condition your bodies to Nordigia, then you will stay there for three days."

A groan was over took them.

"We can just go there now?" Widukind suggested.

"A week sounds good." A few of Hengist's peers said.

They all agreed.

Hengist, and the smart Gesithas, spent more time training on the moon. The others completed their training as quickly as possible to get the pleasures they would be denied on the small camping trip.

Yet as Hengist spent more time without his peers, the less…. alone he felt. His senses must be messed up, because he could feel a very powerful presence on the world that rose over the moon's sky.

When he could not feel the presence, he pondered philosophy. Not a very Saxon thing to do, sure, but his muscles were tired, yet Hengist's mind was fresh.

What is 'God'? How does he work? Why does evil exist if God is all powerful? The more Hengist thought, the more puzzled he became.

He finally asked the question to himself._ Is there such a thing as God?_

The more he thought about it, the more he found himself finding less reasons to have faith. Hengist believed in God because his family did, right? He had never had a divine encounter, and the Saxon's possess such strength that they were comparable to gods by lesser beings. What if the same happened to the Saxons long ago?

Hengist was shaken out of thought by the feeling of the presence again. As Hengist looked up to face sky, He saw a storm on the planet. It was not a storm like any other, stretching what should have miles.

Hengist then promptly decided to return, as the storm could not be a good omen.

When he returned, his body felt lighter. Even more than it should.

Hengist's body must have been adapting, but so quickly. He should be grateful, tomorrow began their three-day long camping trip on a hostile moon from their home world with no one coming to save them if trouble happens.

Hengist would definitely have an advantage.

Hengist closed his eyes on his sleeping furs. He opened his eyes, and high above the vortex on Saxonia. The red swirl seemed even larger than on Nordigia, but Hengist was floating towards the dark purple patch at the center; the eye.

As Hengist approached through the swirling cloud of red smoke and fire, he saw a shadow. Four eyes glowed through it, with two red, one blue and one green.

A loud voice shook the world uttering a single word, "_Sakkung!"_

Suddenly Hengist bolted awake, the furs coated in sweat.

It was still dark, and Hengist's throat was parched. He walked down the mountain and cupped the stream water with his hands. The water was cold and refreshing, yet there was something different about Hengist's mouth.

He ran his tongue across his teeth. Had they always been that sharp?

His nature had changed too, becoming more feral.

Hengist took another drink, and went back up the mountain.

When he slept this time, no dreams like the previous one came to him.

Hengist awoke, to Widukind's shouting.

He was shouting, "Wake up and stand in attention!"

The troops groggily rose to their feet. Hengist stood in line awaiting the obvious order.

Widukind began to pace, "You're current objective is to survive Nordigia for three nights, afterward you may return. If you return before time has passed, You will be dismissed from the Gesithas status."

Everyone stood, ready to go.

Widukind nodded and opened the portal.

Hengist ran through, followed by his peers.

The portal closed once the last one had made it through.

Hengist gestured for everyone to gather around, "Our first priority is finding water and food. We can scout the forest for both. Next we will need to make shelters and defenses for the night. Alright, break!"

Water was easy to find, as a river was heard through the forest, but animals were tricky. Their bodies were naturally accustomed to the terrain, where the Saxons were just now adjusting.

What seemed like a soft deer turn and charged the hunting unit, who barely avoided the fierce beast's antlers.

Hengist notched his bow, this time choosing surprise as opposed to a funnel tactic.

He approached an odd beast, with meaty legs, and a spiked tail. On it's back was a series of ivory bone fragments, which made a protective shell.

As Hengist walked around the side of the beast, He noted that it had a row of horns on it's snout, which expanded towards a wide head.

Hengist had never seen a creature so odd, yet that didn't stop him from taking aim at the neck.

He fired the arrow, which imbedded itself in to the beast.

The beast reared itself, turned around and charged righting to the hunting party's spear wall.

Hengist watched as the beast ran head first, snapping spears with its powerful head.

"This is going to be a long three days." Hengist stated.

He sighed and looked at the sky… wait.

Hengist searched all around for the storm, and yet he couldn't find it. No storm that big could disappear in one day.

Hengist continued to gaze, searching until he heard a lough *thump*.

When Hengist turned, he saw the best that the hunting part had been engaging failed to stop a spear for piercing its chest, resulting in meat for the Gesithas.

They brought the meat to an area by the river and made a fire.

As the beast began to roast, everyone grumbled about how hungry they were.

Hengist noticed something about the bark on the trees. He took a piece and chewed it. It didn't taste great, but it was edible. Several Gesithas followed Hengist's lead, eating chunks of tree bark.

When the meat was done, they went to bed.

As the sun was rising, however, the Gesithas were awoken by a roar in the sky.

Everyone scrambled as black wings glided across the canopy of the forest.

Hengist put on his armor and grabbed a spear lying around.

Suddenly a shadowy creature plummeted through the tree line, landing next to the fire spit.

Hengist and his fellow Gesithas waited in silence as the creature, with a long scaly snout sniffed the cooked meat.

Hengist was silent, and found himself praying the creature wouldn't notice him.

Its pink maw stretched its neck to bite the meat, tearing off flesh from the beast they had hunted.

The sound of a bow snapping into place cause Hengist to panic as an arrow bounced off the beasts scaly hide. The creature roared letting out a gust of fire from its mouth.

Hengist charged, causing the rest of the Gesithas to charge with him at the beast. Hengist stabbed his spear into the underbelly of the surprised creature.

The beast roared again, swinging its tail and knocking down several of Hengist's peers.

They weren't dead, but Hengist's only defense was a shield, as the spear had gotten stuck in the creature's belly.

Hengist noticed its forearm twitching, and quickly rolled under it, avoiding a swipe that would have likely killed him.

Hengist rolled to the left to avoid getting stomped on by the other forearm.

Unbeknownst to him, the creature had whipped its tail around and slapped Hengist back under in.

Hengist lay their motionless, as the sounds of his peers fighting filled his ears, the sound of weapons striking scales shook his heart, and boots sloshing in the mud…. Boots.

Hengist reached into his boot, pulling the seax out, stabbed the beast's chest, and pulled down. The result was scales flying off the creature onto the ground. The beast reared itself, but before it could crush Hengist, he rolled and stabbed the beast in the right side.

The beast spread its wings and flew backwards in an effort to throw Hengist off. Unfortunately for it, the seax ensured that more than just Hengist go off its side. The beast howled as it descaled its own side.

The beast curled its neck over the water to look at its side, before turning around and flying away.

Hengist picked himself up and saw the scale were not in fact black, but white. But the creature had clearly been black.

Hengist reached over to pick up the scales, and as he picked them up, they turned cobalt. The color of exhaustion. They then turned back to white in excitement. Hengist was helped to his feet.

Hengist turned to his peers, "Gather as many scales as you can."

Everyone went to work gathering the scales and placing them in a pile near the portal.

The next two days passed with very little conflict happening.

When the sun was high, the portal opened, and the Gesithas walked through carrying the scales of the beast.

Hengist found his father waiting there nodding in approval.

The Gesithas placed the scales at Johan's feet.

Johan looked at them, "I guess I can get this fitted into a suit of armor."

Peter spoke again, "Front lines here we come."

Johan recoiled, "You aren't going to the front until you finish training."

"We aren't done?" Peter asked.

"No, not even close. You finish basic training. In a week, we start the real training." Johan said.

"Oh." Peter said in a small voice.

/*-*/

Horsa ducked and spun around.

He felt a shock strike his back, knocking him to the ground.

Hengist held out his hand.

Horsa took it, "You didn't have to hit so hard."

Hengist scratched his head, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"What'd I do wrong this time?" Horsa asked, dusting off his cloth trousers.

"You spun in the middle of a fight." Hengist said, picking up his spear.

"But you spin when you brawl, why can't I spin when I fight?" Horsa asked.

"Because in a brawl, someone can't kill in a single strike, and you can use the spin to build momentum. In a battle, a single stab will end a man's life or career, and you give them an opening with a spin." Hengist taught.

"Why can't you just teach me how to fight." Horsa asked.

"Because the moment I teach you a fighting style, it becomes outdated supposedly. If you make your own, only you know how to counter it." Hengist replied, "Again?"

Horsa got into a ready stance, "Again."

/*-*/

The week passed and Hengist was accustomed to more intense gravity. Each day was simply a more extreme training exercise.

Yet when the week came to an end Johan did stand proudly, but rather perceptively, as though examining weaknesses.

Johan finally spoke, "The next part of training will make the past few weeks seem like a vacation. This is your last chance to leave, if you stay, you will only be released from my service on shield."

No one moved.

Johan nodded, "You all have been lied to."

The Gesithas looked at each other.

Johan spoke, "The truth, is much worse than the lie."

/*-*/

Archibald took a deep breath, before pushing open the double doors, gazing upon a crowd of village elders, mayors, and aristocrats.

Archibald scratched his forehead, looking at the notes on his inner arm. Before looking down from his balcony, "Our homeland is under threat."

The elders began to look at one another confused.

"Our homeland is under threat." Archibald repeated, "A massive hoard of demons approach. They are merciless, killing women and children without care. They seek to do this to you as well, and my efforts to stop them have been in vain."

He placed his hand on the side of his face, looking at the notes he had written on his other arm.

"I have tried negotiating, but the savages don't understand even the most diplomacy. They won't listen, hungering for gold and women more than justice. Our fine aristocrats will attest to these monsters unrelenting savagery." Archibald continued, gesturing for aristocrats, who cried in agreement.

The village elders and mayors exchanged nervous glances.

"I wish to avoid the fate of death and slavery for my people, yet my coffers are nearly empty and my barracks more so. I can not promise a bloodless victory, yet if your people will help, with funds or their lives, I vow to change the Kingdom of Mantle forever." Archibald said, and raise his hands to his crown.

The elders began to chat anxiously among themselves.

"I will give representation." Archibald cried.

The crowd went silent.

Archibald continued, "We will have elected representatives, and the people will have a direct voice to the crown. We will no longer be the kingdom of Mantle, but the Republic of Mantle!"

The elders began to nod.

"By not letting these _Saxons_ take our rights, I will give more." Archibald continued earning a small murmur of approval.

"We will be the envy of the world, because you be the freest people in it!" Archibald cried.

The village elder cheered.

"Now go, and decide if you will stand together in the coming trails, or will you fall in an era of darkness!" The king finished.

As the elders began to disperse, Archibald was approached by Flavius, "Do you know what you have done?"

"Oh, trust me, Flavius, I have made the perfect catalyst." King Archibald said.

"But elections-" Flavius was cut off.

"Will go exactly as I need them too, but right now I need the people on my side, _we _need the people on _our _side." Archibald whispered.

A very old elder crept up with his cane, "You're a good king, Archibald III. Under your father I was worried the people wouldn't have a voice in the kingdom again, but you gave me hope." The Elder coughed, as it was clear old age had taken its toll on him.

Archibald placed his arm around the old man, carefully guiding him towards the exit, "That's who I'm doing this for, the _people_." He stressed, "Now I would really appreciate it if you would tell your village about what I have said. Thank you."

When the elder was outside the doorway, Archibald shut it.

He turned to his aristocrats, "We will have all the men we need, and the people will forget about any elections with our victory over the Saxons."

**/*-*/**

**Not gonna lie, I had hoped to get more done, but writer's block hit me hard the past few weeks.**

**Please tell me what you think**


	15. The True Gesithas part 2

**Merendinoemiliano: That wasn't a Grim, as Grim are only in Remnant. That was just an adolescent dragon.**

**/*-*/**

"The truth," Johan said as he turned to the warriors, "is that our home world is very much around."

Lawrence erupted in shock, "What, why haven't we returned."

Johan held up his hands to calm Lawrence down, "Most wouldn't survive, the world is hostile, from its gravity to its inhabitants. Thus, I only send my most powerful and trusted warriors there."

Hengist understood, "So that's our next training?"

"Yes, your training will be similar to when you first arrived at Nordigia. I expect great things from you all." Johan said, and opened the portal.

/*-*/

The thrones were filled as Archibald took the stand at Vytal.

Archibald took a deep breath, "My fellow kings, your influence is vast. I acknowledge your reigns as very prosperous times, Vale, Vacuo and our beloved ally Mistral. While your reigns have been prosperous, that prosperity may soon come to an end."

The other kings rose, on guard against a threat.

Archibald shook his head, "Oh, not from me, but rather a strange threat that was under our noses."

The king of Vacuo stood, "Are you going to waste our day? We have important administrative business to get to, so get on with your proposition."

"Watch your mouth!" The young king of Mistral said glaring at the rival alliance, "Any conflict you create will be met by the support of Mistral."

"Fellow Royals!" Archibald shouted with the hopes of drawing the eyes back to him, "The threat I speak of are the Saxon bandits. They hunger for gold and power, and while I paid them off for now, I fear they will return with a hunger to swallow all of Remnant. So, I call on your support, rulers of the three other great kingdoms, to help me stop this menace."

With a bow, Archibald returned to his throne, and the council of kings shifted.

Now, Mistral's king, young Tokawa, walked down the stairs to the stand, " My people would like to know what aid you require."

Archibald responded, "Outfitted men to fight in the coming battles, and supplied to sustain them."

Tokawa then spoke, "My people will need time to train, before they can come to your aid."

Tokawa returned to his throne.

The king of Vale, Olivar, came down the steps and spoke, " We will not provide support to help you deal with _bandits_. We are occupied elsewhere, and Grimm attacks are keeping our manpower busy. However, if Mantle and Mistral cede their colonial islands to the north and east of Vale, I will advocate for support to be sent.

"No." Tokawa voiced, "We will not make a concession to_ Vale_ of all pla-"

The king of Vale wore a smile.

"Will you settle for the current islands that are in your seas?" Archibald asked.

Olivar recoiled in shock, "Are these bandit's so great a threat that you would actually consider making a concession to _us_?"

"They are ever expanding." Archibald whispered.

"Could you repeat that?" Olivar asked obviously not able to hear from the podium several feet down.

Archibald raised his voice, "Every battle they seem to grow in number, with more and more appearing despite the casualties we inflict. They burn towns and villages, and destroy armies and kill aristocrats. If a few islands can put an end to this curse, then I will see to it that they are yours within a few days."

Olivar nodded, "Very well, I will see to it that seven armies are sent to aid Mantle due to Mistral's uncooperative nature."

Olivar then walked up the stairs to sit on his throne.

Lastly, the "king" of Vacuo, Hakkon IV walked down to stand at the Pedistool. Unlike the other kings, Hakkon was a Khan of a very powerful tribe in Vacuo, as opposed to completely controlling the continent. His influence could sway the other tribes, but he could not command them.

Hakkon spoke, "I can provide no help."

Archibald rose, "Perhaps an arrangement could be made-"

"It is not a matter of grudges or pride, it is a matter of resources. My people are under constant attack from Grimm crossing the Dragon-Strait. It's not 'we won't help', it's 'we can't help'. With our forces spread so thin, along with disorder and plotting from the other tribes, I can't spare a man nor credit." Hakkon said, bowing his head in shame.

Hakkon then rose up the stairs to sit on his throne.

Archibald nodded, "So it is official, the kingdom Mantle can expect support from Vale and Mistral. I thank you for your support. All in favor of ending the council of kings?"

All the thrones spoke, "Aye."

Archibald rose and left for his kingdom to tell them the good news.

/*-*/

Hengist's arms pushed up, as his muscles ripped and sweat dripped down his face like a stream.

Three weeks into training on Saxonia, and only felt slightly easier.

His legs felt like twigs as he stood in 100 times the gravity of their current home dimension.

Right foot forward, and Hengist, with all his strength, wanted to collapse.

The worst part was, no one was faring better. Hengist's strain was the best sign of success they had currently.

Left foot forward. He body was still deprived of the strength needed to pick up a weapon.

Hengist felt his knee give out as he tried to push his right foot forward again. He lay there, six feet(2 meters) away from the portal.

/*-*/

Johan sat on his throne as the Gothi approached with his hands together.

"My most esteemed Grosse Konigundrr, I noticed that the positions of the invasions Horses have a key similarity." The Gothi said, raising his eye expectantly.

"Oh, what did you find?" Johan asked, already knowing the answer.

"That the Red, White and Black horse are Christians." Gothi said, raising his hands in a gesture to say 'look'.

"And?" Johan inquired, "The invasion is sanctioned by the Christian God, It's kind of their fight."

"Yes but it is unfair towards the old gods, and their followers." The Gothi stated, "They should at least be represented by a pagan warlord."

Johan thought for a moment, "Very well."

"Wait, what?' The Gothi perked up.

"Find me your warlord, your champion of the old ways." Johan said.

"Thank you, you won-" The Gothi was interrupted.

"But if he fails, I will send my own replacement, and he won't." Johan said looking down.

"My Grosse Konigundrr, sur-" The Gothi stopped as he felt a dark presence approach from the hall.

Johan smiled, "Ah, Ingvar is back. I think it's time for you to go."

The Gothi nodded and bowed.

/*-*/

Three months on Saxonia, and Hengist could move fairly well in the environment. He could jump and run at a slower pace, but he could still move in spite of his limitations.

Hengist could feel himself growing stronger every day.

Yet as the training grew in time and distance, Hengist began to notice small things. There were stones next to the rivers that were an odd shape of pink. He also noticed that the mountains had sounds early in the morning yet not during the day.

When Hengist asked about the sounds, Widukind simply said that they were 'Saxon-mountain' sounds.

Five months into the training, Hengist could move like he had before.

Hengist also noted an expedition into the mountain could be achieved in three days, which was the standard survival training regiment that his father allowed.

And when the day inevitably came, Hengist was not disappointed.

"Three days, that's it and if you can survive three days, we will extend it to a month." Widukind said, before walking through the portal.

Hengist immediately walked towards the mountains, swimming over the river before arriving on the shore and continuing towards the mountains.

He could feel reptilian eyes on him as he walked through the forest.

When he arrived at the mountain, however, the eyes felt different, almost, sentient.

Hengist continued to walk until he reached a ravine in the mountains. He continued until he noticed a vein of pink stone in the side of the mountain.

As he approached, Hengist heard rocks behind him moving.

Without a second of thought, he drew his seax and slashed a large bipedal reptilian creature's face.

The creature recoiled, as red blood dripped down its face. The creature hissed stretching its long-forked tongue out to taste the air.

Hengist stabbed forward, but the creature jumped back, its green and blue scales along with vibrant red and green feathers making a flurry of colors.

Suddenly a pink arrow whizzed through the air and hit the creature in the side.

The creature turned its head as Hengist rushed in and slashed the preoccupied creature's neck.

As Hengist picked up the beast, he turned to see where the pink arrow had come from.

Hengist saw three Saxons, but something was different.

They began to walk towards him, and Hengist did the same.

He noticed what was different: their height. They were two feet(2/3 meter) shorter than Hengist.

The Saxons spoke old Saxon, meaning Hengist could understand most of what they were saying.

The middle one spoke, "You did good, killing that Falskyr."

"Who are you?" Hengist asked.

"We are Saxons, that is all you need to know." Said the short Saxon.

"I am a Saxon." Hengist responded.

The Saxons mumbled amongst themselves.

The middle one spoke again, "Come back to our village, and we will consult the elder about you."

Hengist nodded.

As they walked the smallest one suddenly fell, his leg caught in-between rocks.

Hengist reached down to help him, yet as he did, Hengist heard a roar.

A giant Falskyr, with many feathers was seen at the top of the hill.

Hengist promptly turned to the Saxons, "Help him up, I will buy time."

Hengist drew his seax as the beast approached.

Hengist rolled into the beast's legs as it got close, slashing its knees.

Hengist then cut at the chest, only to realize how tough it was. The blade was dulled by the single strike. Hengist's solution was to stab the Falskyr in the side and run up the hill.

The Falskyr walked up the hill.

Hengist looked around and saw an axe on the short Saxon. Hengist grabbed the axe and slashed the neck of the giant Falskyr.

He swung again, causing blood to spray everywhere. Then again and again until the head fell off.

As Hengist took a deep breath, the now three free Saxons stared at him.

"What?" Hengist asked.

"Come back to our tribe with us." The young Saxon said.

Hengist walked with them into a cave, where he saw several of short Saxons walking around. It was like back home, only underground.

The 'dwarf' Saxons had carried the Falskyrs back with them, causing a huge commotion.

The party Hengist was with dispersed the crowd and they went to the elder's hall.

The elder had a white beard that went down to his ankles, and while quite old, when he saw Hengist, the elder scrambled towards them.

"Elde-" The Saxon party leader started.

"You are from the old tribes?" The elder asked Hengist

Hengist nodded, "My people conquered their way to a hospitable dimension."

"Hmm I see now; I hear you saved Uldaswere?"

"Who?" Hengist asked.

The Saxon leader explained, "The boy who got stuck."

Hengist nodded, "I did."

"Go see his father, our smith, and he will forge you a weapon of your choice." The elder said.

As Hengist left his mind caught up with hoe much of a major find that this was. One of the lost tribes, another gem for the crown.

Hengist was snapped back to reality when someone shook his hand. Hengist saw that it was a burly man with a thick brown beard.

He spoke with a voice like steel, "I heard you saved my boy. I can not thank you enough, but I see that you are missing your sword, so how about starting with a nice carbalite seax?"

Hengist stepped forward, "Actually, I had something else in mind."

The smith watched him, scratching his hairy beard with a hairy arm, as Hengist explain the weapon design.

When Hengist was done, he realized how impossible the weapon would be to make. He lowered his head, waiting for the 'you must be crazy'.

Instead he heard, " Yeah, I can do that, give me twenty days."

Hengist perked up, "Oh and can you make it something other than pink?"

"Carbalite is naturally pinkish-purple, but I can make it cobalt blue, with that skull you brought back." The smith said.

"Thank you. " Hengist said, extending his hand.

"Sorry I got a weapon to make." The smith said, "Go grab an axe or something for your return journey."

Hengist saw a nice long axe, and carried it out with him.

On his way back to the portal, he felt the reptilian eyes scurry off, as though they now knew Hengist was dangerous to attack.

Hengist continued to make his way through the river, but something was different. A shadow suddenly blotted out the sun. Hengist felt the air pressure change, as a golden blur flew over head. Hengist continued to swim, at a much faster pace, to cross the river.

Hengist felt a pair of jaws close around his leg, crushing the armored legging.

He yanked out the long axe and slammed it into the water, causing him to rise out of the river.

Hengist landed on the river bank, and crawled on the shore, flopping over.

He felt his calf muscle; it was bleeding from where the creature had bit him, and the muscle was clearly damaged.

Hengist got up, and limped forward.

Suddenly the golden mass flew over the sun again.

Hengist turned, to see a golden two-headed dragon land in a clearing.

Hengist heard a voice come from the dragon, "Come _Daedtyr_, let us battle."

Hengist groaned, before drawing picking up his axe.

The dragon rushed forward, and Hengist swung to strike one of its heads.

The neck contorted to avoid the blade and the dragon slammed its right head into Hengist sending him into a tree.

The left head, having one blue and one green eye looked down and tried to bite Hengist, but from an unknown source came the energy to roll out of the way, and the dragon bit the tree, getting its teath lodged in the wood.

Hengist, using his body to build momentum, spun and struck the dragon's neck, resulting in blood and scales flying. The head was fine, but Hengist knew he could kill this beast.

The left head was now dislodged from the tree, and Hengist realized too late that his axe was still in its neck. This resulted in the axe being behind the dragon.

Hengist limped toward the dragon, and the dragon began to stomp towards Hengist.

_Just a little closer Hengist_ He thought to himself.

The dragon was inches away when Hengist rolled forward between the dragon's legs.

He grabbed his axe as the dragon turned around to bit him with its left head.

Hengist swung his axe and slashed the bottom of the left head's neck before using the axe to stead himself up.

The left head fell to the ground and the right head went forward to bite Hengist. Hengist rammed the back end of the axe to deter the head before raising it over the left head of the dragon.

Suddenly a cry went out, "Cease _Daedtyr_, and I shall bargain with you again."

"Who is _Daedtyr_?" Hengist asked, keeping the axe over the dragon's head.

"You are not him?" The right head asked, its glowing red eyes piercing Hengist soul, "But you smell like him."

"I do not know who _Daedtyr _is." Hengist stated.

"If you are not him, the situation does not change, I shall heal you, to prove God's power." The Dragon stated, before, in a low whisper-like sound, the dragon said, "_Walryn_."

Hengist felt his leg heal, its wounds close and muscles restored.

"What was that, you believe in God?" Hengist had so many questions.

"I spoke in God's tongue, and all the beast proclaim his glory!" The dragon said, raising its right head to roar, causing Hengist to freak out.

But Hengist knew what he wanted now, "Teach me to speak God's tongue."

The dragon lowered it's right head to be eye level with him, its left head turning to face him as well. "Are you sure you are not _Daedtyr_? The mighty Saxon?"

"I am Hengist, son of Johan." Hengist said, " I want to learn the language of God."

"That is a difficult task, requiring years to master God's Breath. If he does not approve of your action, it will drain your body of strength." The dragon stated, "Is that your wish?"

Hengist nodded.

"Then climb on my back". The dragon said, and Hengist did so.

As they soared over the clouds, Hengist asked, "Why does it take years to learn God's language."

The dragon's right head spoke, " It is not the words that hold power, it is the understanding within the word, combined with the breath of life. If you have no understanding, nor breath, you simply make noise."

Hengist watched as they descended from the clouds.

The left head chimed in, "Experiencing something is the only true way to fully understand a word, yet much can be achieved by studying and being one with nature."

The dragon settled down in a clearing, where there were seven pillars each one significantly taller than the last.

The right head spoke, "I lost much knowledge after _Daedtyr_ cut off my left head. It took me years to regrow it and many more to relearn what I had lost. Climb the pillar and meditate, and you shall understand the world and the words within it."

The left head spoke, "Because you have spared me, I will answer your call _once_."

Hengist turned to the pillar, and began to climb.

When he reached the top, He sat down and thought.

/*-*/

"Horsa, your brother has not come back, and its been a week past the three days allotted to him." Widukind said.

"He's not dead, I know that much." Horsa said.

"How?" Widukind was confused.

"Because we're twins, we have a connection." Horsa proclaimed with a smirk, "I know he's not dead, but he is growing."

"Faint?" Widukind asked.

"No just growing, like his body is expanding or something." Horsa stated.

"That doesn- it can- Gah" Widukind just brushed it off and went on the journey to the portal.

/*-*/

Hengist opened his eyes with the realization. Evil exists to become good, that was God's intention.

Hengist could feel everything; the trees, the grass, the rodents and beasts.

Ieliend nodded, his heads leaned forward, knowing of Hengists accomplishment.

"Understanding." His heads clarified.

Hengist smiled, he understood peace, motionless and calmness, all in a single word.

Hengist took a deep breath, "_Sakkung_."

**/*-*/**

**So before you ask, yes I got this idea while playing skyrim.**

**The greybeards really interested me, and the idea of a warrior overcoming their lust for battle to become a powerful monk was what drew me in.**

**Tune in next time for the chapter, "The Build Up"**


	16. The Build Up

**Merendinoemiliano: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Credit to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for the song "Propaganda".**

**/*-*/**

Hengist's body perked up from the fourth pillar.

Golden eyes turned to the dragon, who returned his gaze.

"I suppose Hengist must return now", Hengist mouth said, "Shame, maybe I will use this vessel in the future. When he needs me of course."

"Indeed," the dragon replied.

Golden eyes turned brown, and Hengist spoke, "I need to pick up my weapon."

The dragon took him to the mountains, where Hengist saw the dwarf-Saxons.

As Hengist approach, they parted, allowing him to go to the smith.

The smith walked up to him, "Hey I got that weapon you asked for, infused with your blood just like you asked."

Hengist nodded, "Thanks."

He picked it up.

The weapon was a two handed axe, with one side being a large, hatchet like blade, and the other being a square hammer.

"It's an odd weapon if I do say so myself." The smith said nervously.

"It's not a weapon, it's a tool. The hatchet can cut and smash heads, but can also cut wood. A hammer can crush skull, or strike nails." Hengist explained, " 'I am the black horse, I hold the duty of balance, destruction and creation, life and death, prosperity and famine. This is how I live.'…. Alderic the Fearless."

The Small Saxon scoffed, "We missed a lot."

"You have no idea." Hengist said with a smile.

/*-*/

The sound of hammers clanking filled the air. A, low but growing, chant filled the air.

_Die Mensch ist boese/ Man is evil_

These smiths were not forging plows nor pitch forks.

_Die Mensch ist boese/ Man is evil_

The hammers ceased, only to temper the spear-heads in the blood of their owners.

Outside, in the streets and around farms, young men dueled, sharpening each other's' skills, as iron sharpens iron.

Many shields felt a wooden spear's blow.

The smith carefully pulled the spear head out of the fire once more.

_Der Mensch muss besser und boeser warden/ Men will become greater in their evil._

The smith struck the side of the spear head, hammering out a pocket in the metal with four strikes.

Another cooling in blood.

_Die Mensch ist boese/ Man is evil_

The smith placed the spear head back in the fire.

Once it glowed again, the smith pulled out the metal, and hammered the other side of spear head three times.

_Die Mensch ist besser und boeser warden/ Men can only grow more evil._

The sizzle of the spear head on the blood water mixture flooded the smith's ears.

_So lehre ich/ So we have [tried to] teach_

The smith's sons gawked at their father going to war. He was old.

Yet as he watched his eldest trip his second youngest by simply sliding the spear behind his leg and pulling.

"It is the duty of the young," They had said, "as no good son would let their father fight when the son was an acceptable substitute."

_Auch den Guten steht ein/ As the good and noble_

The smith's break was over. He hammered once again, to perfect the spear for his youngest.

The smith then cooled it in his son's blood mixture, before heating the spear head once again.

_Edler im Weg/ stand's in its way_

The old smith took a breath, before hammering both sides twice.

_Und selbst wenn sie ihn/ and even when they know_

The smith cooled the spear head in water this time, noting that it did not change color.

He then heated it again.

_Einen guten nennen/ That he is a good man_

The smith placed the orange glowing metal on the anvil, before striking its tip, then flipping it to strike the other side.

He cooled the blade in his son's bloody mixture once again. This time, when he heated the blade, the furnace flame changed to a dark blue.

_So wollen sie ihn damit bei/ They try to change him_

The Saxon smith pulled the blade out as his second youngest flipped his oldest son on his back. The smith then struck the spear head's center, causing a mound to cave in.

The smith then flipped to the other side and hammered it again.

_Seite bringen/ to their [wicked] ways_

The boys once again touched spears, and the sparring match began.

The two combatants struck each other's shields. Not as an attack, but rather a show of strength.

Neither yielded at the sight, which meant either one was bluffing, or both had the energy to keep going.

The second youngest went for a strike at the face of the oldest. His response was to duck right and smack his brother's face with his own shield.

The youngest watched as his two brothers traded blows once again, the little boy in awe of the two teens' strength.

Being too young to join a warband, the youngest son of the smith was reserved to the farm, where he tended the goats and pigs, just like the two sparring warriors before him.

The father once again took a break to watch his sons do battle. Oh, how he missed being young and in the army.

_Auch den Guten steht ein/ Even though the good and noble_

As the smith returned to his work, hammering the spear head once again.

_Edler im Weg/ stand's in evils way_

Another cooling in the bloody mixture. The spear head began to change to a more chrome color with tints of red.

_Und selbst wenn sie ihn/ and even though they know_

The smith continued to strike the spear head.

_Einen guten nennen/ That his ways are good_

The smith became more frustrated as a bulge in the metal refused to budge, and he continued to strike it.

The smith tried, but every strike lowered the bulge less and less.

_So wollen sie ihn damit bei/ They force to him to change_

Another heating ensure the spear head cooperated. The smith cooled the blade in water noting that some of the impurities were finally coming off.

The boys were sweating, but neither allowed the other any satisfaction of knowing their exhaustion.

_Seite bringen/ and become like them._

The smith was on the finishing touches of his work.

A hammer strike here, a cooling there.

_Die Mensch ist boese/ Man must be evil_

The smith then took the spear head and placed it on the wooden shaft.

_Der Mensch muss besser und boeser warden/ Men will only become more evil_

The other hammers had gone silent, as they had completed their weapons.

The smith hammered the metal tightly to the wood.

_So lehre ich/ so we shall teach [them]_

The smith then slammed the hammer into a nail, securing the spear head to the shaft, before striking the nail point, to ensure it would not move.

_Der Mensch muss besser und besser/ That man can become better_

The smith then took the spear to the grind stone and went to work.

The last bit of sharpening took less than ten minutes.

He rose to his feet and summoned his second youngest.

The boy lower his head, and accepted the weapon, forged with his own blood.

_Die Mensch ist boese/ Man is evil_

The boy donned his spear and helmet.

_Der Mensch muss besser und boeser warden/ Men will only become more evil_

Then the boy, no man, grabbed his shield, and went out.

/*-*/

Johan raised his head, as the Godhi was babbling on about something with the sacrifices.

Johan spoke in a voice like a whisper, "It's time."

_Die Mensch/ Those men_

Johan called out, "Summon the horses."

**/*-*/**

**Very short, yes I know.**

**I took some liberty with the translation of the German in "Propaganda".**

**Now, why did I upload this so early. Well I am going to probably miss the next two chapters due to personal reasons. I will try to get back on schedule in two weeks, but I don't want to leave you without anything after I promised another chapter.**

**Thank you for your time and consideration.**


	17. The Invasion

**Merendinoemiliano: I was hoping to show the preparation towards the war. There were supposed to be 29 strikes from a hammer at the forge. The 30****th**** will be on the enemies flesh.**

**/*-*/**

Montgomery saw the city of Mantle. It was eternal, beautiful, like a poisonous flower.

The end of days were coming.

Montgomery walked across the ice. The cracks had grown, from a small cut, now to a crumpling glacier.

He looked below the crystal ice and saw the giant's eyes were open, staring him an endless cycle.

Now he saw Mantle, but no longer a glistening city, but covered in flames. The mighty palace, it's wall now pile of rubble, now flying a red flag with three pigs.

Montgomery walked through the streets, with blood and bones crackling under his feet.

The sky was black with smoke and death.

The sight of the eternal capital would have been more than enough to destroy him, but from the hill that rose over the forest, Montgomery saw a pale horse.

The rider held a book, sealed with seven seals, the first of which had bene broken. Montgomery saw a white horse, the rider of which drew his bow, and fired at the great city.

From the forest emerged an army of demons, their swords drawn.

At the east gate of the city, a Legion stood in a tight Testudo, ready to face the army that had once again come to their gates.

Montgomery could hear galloping and turned to see charging horsemen. These horses were not like the horses that Mantle used, which were light and good for charging archers.

These horses held heavy metal armor, and their riders had the same. They were armed with axes and lances, and they struck the unsuspecting legion.

Now Montgomery was once again on the ice. He saw the giant once again, but this time it began to move.

The giant opened it's large mouth, and let for a shout from the beneath the ice, causing it to shatter, as the great beast rose to destroy the world.

Montgomery woke, bolting up in a cold sweat.

Richards voice called to him, "Father?"

Montgomery responded, "Our time is up."

/*-*/

Gewis walked towards the alter in the church. The choir gave let forth several unified chants, proclaiming the glory of God in his wrath and mercy.

When Gewis got to the alter, he removed his helmet and knelt.

The Great Pastor approached, with a bowl of clay dye. He placed his hand in the bowl, and Gewis raised his head. The Great Pastor marked Gewis's forehead with two fingers, pulling down before changing direction away from the face.

The Great Pastor, "You are the White Horse, now draw your bow, and conquer in name of the Father."

The Great Pastor then replenished the dye and drew a upward arrow at the center of his forehead. The Great Pastor finally gestured to the side.

Gewis nodded and walked to the side.

Up next was Aethelwald Lanzert, who walked forward, his head bowed in respect. When he knelt at the altar, The Great Pastor drew a cross on the Aethelwald's forehead with a sun on each side of the cross.

"You are the red horse, you are to take the peace of their world, and instill the Son's." The Great Pastor said.

Aethelwald nodded, and walked over by Gewis.

Next was Ragnar Utrek, who simple walked up and knelt, very clearly displeased at the idea of coming into a church.

He knelt, and the Great Pastor drew runes on his forehead, "You are the Pale Horse, crush the enemies will, and deliver death to them, so that no-" As the Great Pastor held up the Seven-sealed book, Ragnar took it and walked beside Aethelwald.

Gewis couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Finally was Hengist.

When Hengist walked in, he was not wearing armor, nor a helmet. He came in wearing rags, and covered in ash.

As he approached, Hengist's head was bowed respectfully. He moved quickly to the altar, and knelt.

The Great Pastor nodded and spoke, "You are the Black Horse, bring justice to the world, seeking it with fervor, but tempering it with mercy."

The Great Pastor drew a scale on Hengist's head, and gestured for him to join the others.

With the formalities almost out the way, they headed outside to the Great Lake that made up the Capital's port.

The first wave rowed out, where the Pale Horse held up the book.

He struck the first seal off.

Suddenly, the world began to shake. Screeches and cries erupted from all around, as time and space began to bend. The air began to shift in front of the first Saxons, and a tear emerged.

Gewis proceeded as planned, and the Saxon went through the new massive portal, into the target of the invasion.

The command ships met up to discuss strategy.

Gewis made his plan clear as day, "We attack the east most port city, and then work our way west."

Aethelwald spoke up, "We need to be cautious, a failure this early into the campaign could stall momentum."

Ragnar raised his voice, "We won't fail, the gods are on our side. Send me and I will take the city within three days."

Hengist was silent.

Gewis tried again, "We need the city for the plan to speed up the docking process, I don't want to be surprised by an enemy assault halfway through the transition."

Aethelwald stepped in, "What if we landed a small force and took the city from the outside.

Gewis turned to him, "Why not hit their port?"

Aethelwald responded, "They could have a number of defenses that prevent a direct naval attack. Anything from a port chain to sea barbs."

Gewis noted this.

Hengist spoke up, "What about a major encirclement."

All eyes turned to him.

Hengist corrected himself, "We take a small detachment and secure the city, right? What if they send a counter attack in the middle of siege preparations?"

They hadn't thought of that. Until now, they had been able to muscle any challenge but now they had to conserve manpower.

Aethelwald spoke up, "I got it."

/*-timeskip-*/

Gewis followed up on his end of the plan, and seven ships of 120 men set sail.

They arrived at the beach, and went to work, setting up long-houses.

Royal Saxon Marines. The heaviest of the Saxon invasion infantry. They boasted powerful lang-seaxs, and thick shields. They underwent training similar to the Gesithas. Gewis had six divisions.

Gewis summoned his advisor, Harald, "Do a logistics check before we get started."

Harald was confused, "We did one before we landed."

"Do one again, and send out a few scouting parties to get a lay out of the land." Gewis commanded.

Harald nodded and went to work.

/*-*/

Sarah tripped over a rock, scuffing her white dress. She didn't have time to worry, her uncle was always like this when he was drunk.

"Sarah!" He shouted, his voice slurring.

She was on her feet, and running down the cliff.

As she was running, she noticed a strange light coming from the beach. Good, people, someone to keep her safe while her uncle sobered up.

As she came down the hill, she noticed something strange. None one was outside. They just left the fire going.

She walked through the camp until she heard the rasp of sword leaving the scabbard.

She turned around and saw a man clad in armor, with a round shield and sword drawn. She began to quiver as more appeared out of the shadows.

Sarah gulped, "Hello, um can you help me?"

Two stepped forward and grabbed her arms and began dragging her.

Sarah was thrown at the feet of a mask wearing, large man.

/*-*/

Gewis was surprised, that was for sure.

He though they had made it undetected, but He might have to change up his plans.

"You, spy, how did you find us." He shouted at the woman.

"I-I am not a spy. Please I just wanted to avoid my uncle." The girl said, tears in her eyes.

The marine pressed his sword to her throat, "She endangers the whole operation!"  
Gewis raised his hand, "If you are lying, I will skin you myself."

The girl began to slow her crying, "Gruesome idiom."

"A what?" Gewis said curiously. That was a new word.

The girl didn't feel like talking anymore.

Gewis asked, "Why are you afraid of your _Onkel_?"

The girl spoke up, "He get…violent when he's drunk."

Gewis perked up, "How can someone get angry with a belly full of beer?"

"He doesn't mean to, I think… its just… the stress, I don't know." The girl actually seemed distraught.

"What's your name?" Gewis asked.

"Sarah. I could pay you, I mean, after this is done and everything. My uncle won't miss a few credits. I just need some time." She said nervously.

Gewis scoffed and sat down at the war table. "Never make a promise to a Saxon if you aren't sure you can keep it. We've killed for less."

"Oh, your ….." She stopped her eyes wide as though she just realized something.

Gewis shrugged before returning to his seat for a nice long nap.

/*-*/

Well, this was a fine situation Sarah had gotten herself into.

As they say, out of the frying pan and into the lava.

She was now certain she would have to worry about her uncle, though.

On the other hand, she would have to worry about making it through the night.

Sarah couldn't help but to sit uncomfortable at one of the seats the men had provided her.

Gewis was hospitable, at least. "You get the loin of the boar." Gewis said giving her a long, piece of meat.

She looked for silverware, nothing. What she did see was the warriors using knives to tear section of meat before eating them with their hands.

Sarah looked at both ends of the very long table, before picking up the boar loin and biting into it. It was salty, a little more than she'd like, but not too bad to eat.

Fish and clams were also passed around. A type of gluttonous tuna was placed on the table, and everyone was given a slab from it.

The interesting thing was that the tuna wasn't cooked. Sarah was going to sit that one out.

They had no problem giving her mead or beer, in spite of her only being seventeen.

They had no qualms with getting bare-chested and rough housing either.

And yet, it was peaceful here. There wasn't any real malice behind any of the Saxon's actions here.

They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, not scheming or plotting. They also didn't seem to be thinking about tomorrow, nor did they share many grievances. They lived in the moment.

Sarah finally let loose. She stood up, "Pass me a mug."

And they cheered. They cheered, because she was having a good time. Or maybe not, but that was how Sarah was going to view it.

Everything was going great, until she heard a slurred voice come stumbling down the mountain, "SARAH!"

_Crap_ She cursed to herself.

"SARAH!" The voice rang out again. It was getting closer.

Sarah slumped in her chair.

Gewis and a few of his men stood up and went to meet her uncle.

"Greetings, how can we help you?" Gewis said.

Sarah's uncle immediately spotted her among the crowd of warriors, and burst out, "Sarah Get home now!"

"She is staying with us for the night, she will be up in the morning." Gewis said. Sarah decided to duck behind one of the warriors.

"She is my niece, and I want her back at home now!" Her uncle said, trying to muscle past Gewis and his man.

"Relax, she will be home in the morning. Don't make this difficult." Gewis tried.

"I am Lorien Davinsky, and I demand you give me back my niece." Her uncle shouted. Right as he shouted, whether he meant to or not, his fist struck Gewis in the cheek.

Gewis's head didn't move, but his cheek caved in, which caused everyone to sober up.

As he whipped the blood from his lip, Gewis mumbled, "So that's it's going to be?"

Gewis's fist then struck Uncle Lorien in the stomach, causing him to double over.

Gewis looked down at him and kicked Lorien on his back.

"I have connections with the king. When he hears about this, you'll be sorry." Lorien groaned.

"Why do you people sign your own death sentences?" Gewis asked confused as he kicked Lorien in the chest.

Lorien seemed to wake up from that threat, and he tried to scramble to his feet, only for Gewis punch him down.

Lorien, still on the ground, made a proposition, "I will give you anything, just please, let me go."

Gewis held his fist. "Well, since you offered, my men are in need of beds and food. As long as you are useful to me, I'll let you live." Gewis stated.

Uncle Lorien nodded, and they trekked up the cliff side.

Uncle Lorien's manor was five thousand seven hundred and thirty square feet of room with furnishing, a kitchen and wine cellar.

As the Saxons approached it, Sarah couldn't help but feel she'd made a grave mistake.

/*-*/

Gewis followed this_ Lorien_ into a room with several books and scrolls. There was a table at the end of the room with a chair, and a fire place behind that chair. On the table, was several scrolls and papers, with a quill pen and ink.

Gewis noted the fine mahogany shelves that lined the walls.

Lorien, however seemed more interested in the table. He scrabbled over to the table and pulled out three sheets of paper. Lorien began to write on all of them. He seemed really into it.

Lorien then called out, "You sir, leader-man, take this and leave me be please." He handed Gewis the three sheets of paper.

Gewis wasn't sure if this was funny or insulting. He decided to have fun with it, "What am I supposed to do with this? Oh, I know." He tossed the rolls of paper into the fireplace.

Gewis watched as the paper burned up, "Nice and toasty."

Meanwhile, Lorien had a look of shock, "That was forty million credits**(What I estimate is about $400,000 in conversion)** in stocks."

Gewis recoiled, "Is that worth a lot?"

"You could buy a town for that." Lorien uttered, defeated.

Gewis nodded, "Next time, make your _stocks_ out of something more durable than paper."

"You can't do that, you can't ju- I mean you- I can't believe you would- no will not burn anymore of my." Was he challenging Gewis's authority?

"I can do what ever I please. " Gewis said, sizing up Lorien, "Are you familiar with the concept of manifest destiny?"

"No." The man said, shrinking back into his seat.

"It's a philosophy that we Saxons believe very strongly in. It states that those who have the strength, have the right to do as they please." Gewis said, placing a hand on Lorien's shoulder.

As Gewis was getting ready to display the philosophy, the door bust open, and pale man with white hair scrambled through, "Master Davinsky, there are a bunch of strange men ransacking your wine cel-"

The man seemed to realize the situation.

Lorien spoke up, "Ah, butler, go fetch the fine tea for our guests."

Something was wrong, the air tasted bitter.

As the butler turned to leave Gewis spoke up, "Serf boy."

The boy turned around, "I am a butler sir."

"Serf boy." Hengist repeated, "What is this _tea_?"

"It's a liquid made with brown-" That bitter taste was in the air.

"STOP LYING!" Gewis shouted, causing the butler flinch in shock. "I can smell when your lying. At first, I thought the smell was from a natural musk, but after one you tried to sell me out, I realized that you people secrete a pheromone when you lie. You can't smell it, but my nose and tongue can taste it."

The butler gulped.

_Found you right out._ Gewis thought, but then he had an idea, "You know what I am going to get very tired of your plotting." And He drew his seax.

"Wait please." Lorien said, falling out of the chair.

"You owe me a wergild, fifty million credits in stock." Gewis said, pointing his blade to Lorien's throat.

Lorein nodded, "Ok, ok I will sign these! Please just stop."

Lorien went to work signing more papers.

He handed the papers to Gewis. Gewis turned to the butler, "Serf boy, are these right?"

The butler examined them, "Yes sir, they are correct."

Gewis nodded, "Keep them."

The butler cleaned his earn, "Sir?"

"Keep them, leave and forget about your master." Gewis said with an uncontrollable smirk.

"Don't you dare!" Lorien shouted.

The butler looked at Gewis and nodded, "I won't forget this, a Schnee always pays his debts."

"What ever get out of here." Gewis said.

As the butler left, Gewis turned back to Lorien, "Now, where's your hospitality?"

/*(3 days later) */

Gewis had to admit that this was the life. Drinking, partying and eating.

Of course their host was upset when he saw his cellar, but what did it matter.

The life was perfect.

But it had to end tonight.

"Messenger approaching," One of Gewis's marines shouted.

Gewis walked down the stairs to the door way.

The messenger stood in attention.

Gewis spoke, "What do you have for me."

"Two messages, one from the Black Horse and one from the Pale Horse." The messenger stated.

"Pale horse first." Gewis said, Hengist was usually respectful, so better to end on a good.

"The Pale Horse said, and I quote, ' Hurry the hell up, or are drunk and cowardly?' " The messenger said.

"And the Black Horse?" Gewis asked.

"He said, 'If you require support, I can send help immediately, but we are running low on supplies out here. Please hurry.' " The messenger parroted.

Gewis thought for a moment, "Tell the Pale Horse to go fuck himself, and tell the Black Horse I encounter a delay, and I will attempt to make up for the time lost."

The messenger nodded as Gewis tossed him two gold marks. He was out the door in ten minutes.

Harald spoke up as Gewis began to put on his armor, "I can't stress how unwise it is to prove another Horseman. His anger could be problem in the future."

"He wants to be a Horseman, then he needs to act like one. If his anger causes him to forget who is in charge, well that will be his problem." Gewis replied, " My father would have beaten my ass for a message like that."

Harald sighed in defeat.

Gewis called out, "Lorien!"

The man came crawling out, "Sir?"

"We are heading out now." Gewis stated.

Lorien breathed a sigh of relief.

"Which means you are no longer useful to me." Gewis said, and slashed his sword across Lorien's throat. "Now we're even."

Gewis then walked out the door followed by his men.

Gewis turned to Harald, "Shame you know, this manor had at least a few good bottles of wine."

"More like juice." Harald said flatly.

"Oh well, maybe next time?" Gewis said turning around as his men threw torches at the alcohol stained windows.

**/*-*/**

**I would say that I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this, but I think it doesn't make up that big of an influence on your life.**

**All in all, I enjoy writing this and also hearing your responses.**

**Anyway, I think I am going to upload more in a few days to make up for the lost chapter.**

**R&R**


	18. The White Horse

**Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you enjoyed the vision part. I hope you will read the rest of the sagas I write.**

**StringofRandomNumbers: Though probably poorly executed, that was indeed a TeamFourStar reference. You will find them laced here and there throughout this Fanfic. They can come up with some good one-liners.**

**/*-*/**

The city of Vorkania slept silently. The silence was not from peace, however, but fear. The great square walls that had withstood several battles from Mistral and Vale, now faced another challenge. The crescent port had a chain in the harbor, which had destroyed many invading armies who had thought to forgo a siege.

Chereo Ballistae lined the walls, assault engines turned defensive.

The surrounding forest was littered with stumps, from where trees had been cut down to build the attacker's siege engines.

That was two days ago, and the fear was growing amongst the people, they just couldn't show it.

/*-*/

It was the smell of their fear, that drove Gewis forward. Judging from the eagerness of his men, Gewis could guess that they smelt it too.

Saxon's were hunters, the highest form. They drew strength from the fear of their prey, the thrill of the hunt invigorating the most tired of souls.

Of course, Gewis would not attack in the day, when the enemy was on the highest guard. No, confidence and foolishness were separate, and every man they lost today would be one less they had tomorrow.

Of course, Harald was still skeptical.

"We should bring in more men, if for nothing else, to speed up the siege engine construction." Harald proposed.

"And run the risk of losing more men, no. If we defeat a garrison with a small force, it will shake even the most basic of their established foundations." Gewis replied with a smirk.

"You tread a dangerous blade." Harald warned.

"It is my decision, to live and die with." Gewis stated.

The siege towers were almost constructed anyway. That was what they were waiting on.

Gewis watched the bronze head wear glimmer from a watch tower, betraying the position of the crossbow man inside.

Gewis threw a wave, causing the glimmer to shift.

Time was on their side; city's supplies would likely be running out soon.

As the day passed to night, the eagerness of the warriors grew. A blood lust was emerging.

Gewis realized he didn't have much time before a conquest would turn into a slaughter. Better attack as soon as possible.

But for now, they would wait. Wait until the siege engines were completed.

Gewis knew that the dreams would come of victory. They were stronger, faster and simply better, even with the dimensional suppressors active.

/*-*/

"If Ozwald asks, we are still on the Seeker assignment of Little Brook." Shen Han said, twirling his katana.

Centurion Ronin nodded, "Thank you for agreeing to this contract."

"It's simple, if we allow neutrality to restrict our power, what's the point of having it." Shen Han continued, "I say, make a little money helping and have a little fun."

Ronin decided to follow up, "What will you do with the money?"

"Eh, who cares, its mine to spend." Han said with his hand in the air to show how little he cared.

The centurion couldn't really argue with that, so he just let the huntsman be.

Ronin watched as Han rejoined his squad of huntsmen, who were staying in the barracks.

/*-*/

There were times when Gewis wondered if there was such a thing to reduce the noise of a siege tower.

The creaking wheels could drive any man insane, though Gewis should have been grateful to not be pushing the thing.

So far, no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary. That was the benefit of attacking at night. Most people would have spotted them by now if it had been day.

Now they were within 60 feet (20 meters) of the town wall. The forested and rocky areas had been replaced by open plains.

To notify Gewis of the change, a crossbow bolt punctured the leather and wood shielding at the center of the siege tower.

Gewis shouted back at the siege workers, who lit up the sky. Catapults fired a rock covered in dry branches and animal fat, resulting in a devastating impact. Mobile catapults only needed four men to load and fire, and eight men to move them. It was the prime assault engine of Saxon warlords everywhere.

Gewis watched as twelve burning massed flew overhead. Most would probably miss their mark, though the sound of stone crumbling said that a few struck their target.

The creaking wheels were still driving Gewis insane. Some of the royal marines had stopped pushing to shield their allies from incoming fire.

Gewis jumped out of the basket and began to climb the ramp.

The siege weapon continued to be littered with bolts, and more devastating ballista shots.

Another volley from the catapults support the encroaching siege towers, crushing some ballistae and wall pieces.

These were small prices compared to when a shot missed. A missed shot would likely destroy a or possible several buildings.

Gewis could already smell the smoke of the encroaching city, letting him know that the inhabitants would remember this battle for ages, regardless of the outcome.

Suddenly the siege tower stopped. Gewis looked down to see his marines climbing up the ramp.

Gewis stood at the topmost center of the ramp, and his marines cut the restraining ropes, causing the landing bridge to drop.

Gewis and his men charged in a wedged formation meeting the enemy Legionnaires, their shields locked and raised.

Gewis, being at the front of the charge, recognized the need to break the formation now. If not, the casualties would be far greater than necessary, and the outcome of the battle would be indecisive.

Hence, why when he stuck the center shield, he stabbed to the right, killing the neighboring legionnaire.

Now he was in a real situation, as the other legionnaires tried to cut and stab him. Gewis ducked, avoiding a lethal stab that would have hit his throat, while also raising his shield to the left and blocking a slash toward his side.

Swiftly, Gewis's men impacted, and struck the front of the legate formation. The second row, however, spread out to encircle the enemy, increasing the width they had to fight at.

With some effort, Gewis broke through the lines, and shattered the enemy formation. The skirmish wasn't over yet, as the legionnaires went to work, fighting in small groups.

Gewis would have to make note of the sturdier command structure these people of mantle had.

Ultimately, they couldn't sustain an all-front fight, however and they slowly crumpled.

Gewis gestured to half of his men. They knew what to do and ran east.

The other half went to aid the siege tower on the other side of the southern gate.

It had to go through rocky terrain, which resulted in delays, but the men _had_ made it through relatively unscathed.

Gewis took his men and struck the side of the tight shield wall that waited for the assaulters.

With a pincer movement, the formation could only so long. Yet strangely, it lasted longer than most.

Gewis was confused as to why these men were so much harder to break than previous armies.

The cracking of shields and swords was a sound that Gewis was all too familiar with from the past years of exile, but a different sound emerged.

Suddenly, Gewis felt hot, like, extremely hot.

Gewis looked over his shoulder and understood why. He was on fire. Gewis only had a moment to notice it before one of his men rammed his back a shield, in a successful effort to douse the flame.

Gewis could see enemies in the alley way. They had bound sacks for tossing, and a bucket with black mist emerging out of it.

They dipped a sack in the bucket, and the sack began to glow blue.

Without think, Gewis jumped on one of his marines, causing the blue sack to hit the ground, bursting with lighting.

He'd be damned if they tossed another.

With his shield in front of him, Gewis charged the sack throwers knocking them and the bucket to the ground, spilling the black mist all over a basket of sacks.

Gewis saw a rainbow of colors light up.

With wide eyes, he dove for cover. Oh, his body did not like him. Diving twice within minutes of each other with heavy armor.

He looked at the wall of building that made the alley way and listened to shouts from the men in there before a massive blast of colors and sounds shook the city.

Gewis steadily rose to his feet. Oh yea, he was going to need some R&R after this.

Gewis heard a horn in the distance, and suddenly, all the legionnaires turned around, and retreated into the city.

Gewis and his men pursued the route, and Harald gave the signal to cease bombardment.

Gewis ran past burned down houses and shops as he ran with his men to what could only be a capital building at the center elevated mound.

The building had white pillars all around, making a U shape with the building design. _Why would men retreat to an area without an escape route?_

Gewis's thoughts were silenced when he got up the hill to see the Mantle soldiers tightly wound together in a shield wall. In front of the shield wall was a man, his skin was darker than that of a Saxon or Mantle soldier, but lighter than an Ingaevian. He also had odd eyes, like that of a Peshlan, narrow, likely from dealing with steppe and mountain areas.

Gewis stepped forward with his men advancing at his side.

The man spoke quickly, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Gewis stopped and looked at the royal marines.

The man spoke again, "I, Shen Han, challenge you to a duel."

Gewis looked at Harald, who shrugged.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!" Shen Han shouted.

"I do, but I was wonder why you would say something so stupid." Gewis retorted.

"Because I know I can beat you." Shen Han stated with a smirk.

"Is that right? Oh well, kill him first." Gewis shrugged as his men continued their advance.

"Wait what?" Shen Han flinched in surprise, "What happened to liking honorable duels?"

"We never said that we liked duels." Gewis replied, turning to face his challenger.

/*-*/

Han had to come up with so quick. Attack his honor? Perhaps, or better yet, attack his pride.

Han stood, putting on the bravest face he could muster, "You'll run because you're scared!"

The commander of the force stopped, and the clenching of his fist made Han abundantly aware the he had succeeded.

"_Halten_." The Saxon commanded, "If it is a death wish you have, then I shall be your genie."

The other Saxons backed off, creating an odd square from the incline.

The commander spoke, "So, what are the terms of the duel."

"I win you leave, if I lose," Han turned to face the centurion, who gave him a nod, "These men will surrender."

"Seems fair." The Saxon Commander said walking into the center of the shield square, "Know that it is a great honor to be killed by a son of Johan."

The two stood six feet from each other.

The commander posed one last question, " Who has the count?"

Han smiled and pointed to his right, "That man over there."

His friend Bei Cao, a crossbow expert, stood up. A few inches shorter than Han, his marksmanship was pretty good. He could hit a deer at 100 meters (300 feet) twenty percent of the forty times they'd tried.

Cao stood ready, "I'll fire a bolt in the sky, when it hits the ground, you begin."

The Saxon commander shrugged.

Cao got on his knees and aimed up. He looked at Han for re-assurance. Han smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Cao fired his bolt into the sky.

The sun was starting to rise, and the bolt was lost in the sky. Many of the Mantle soldiers raised their shields over their heads, hoping to catch it.

The Saxon stared at the sky intently.

A few seconds passed before he tensed up. The Saxon raised his shield and blocked the bolt, which resided two inches(5cm) away from the Saxon's face.

"Really?" The Saxon said in disgust.

Han didn't waste a second and rushed forward with his katana drawn.

He slid into the Saxon's stab, and slashed the Saxon's side. Instead of sliding through soft flesh, Han's katana hitched, yanking him back.

Han tried to tug it free, but the sword had wound itself into the armor. He gave one last tug, and-.

A blunt force from the Saxon's elbow struck his stomach, knocking him on the ground.

"It's over." The Saxon said, "Your two hands against a sword and shield is little more than suicide. Kneel and concede defeat to your greater."

"Two hands against a sword and shield is bad, but we count six." Shen Han said with a smile.

"We?" The Saxon said, probably with a confused look under his mask.

Han reach deep within himself. His power, his strength, all that made him what he was: his semblance. Han clapped his hands forcefully together before spreading them out.

The Saxon groaned, "Enough with the cheap tricks, submit!"

Han couldn't describe the anger as his aura moved to his palms, "AND TRUST MY FATHER TO PROVIDE FOR MY CLAN? MY SISTER NEEDS ME!"

His aura manifested in the world. Han#2 and Han#3 both spoke in unison from his sides, "We think you mean, she needs _us_."

Han drew two knives from his belt and tossed one to Han#2 and one to Han#3.

"THIS WAS A ONE ON ONE!" The Saxon roared.

"This is a one on one." The Hans said in unison, before attacking from three different directions.

Han #2 stabbed forward, getting parred by the Saxon's sword. Han#3 stabbed the Saxon's shield.

Shen Han, dove in again, and yanked with all his might. The katana giggled free, and the Hans retreated.

Each one stood poised to strike.

Shen Han laughed, "You think your so strong? Lets see if you can endure my [Tri Carver]!"

The Hans stood in a triangle formation surrounding the Saxon, with Shen Han in front of the Saxon, Han#2 behind the Saxon on the left, and Han #3 behind the Saxon on the right.

Han #3 surged forward, and the Saxon turned to slash, but aimed too high, and Han#3 primed his knife.

Shen Han lunged forward at that moment, his Katana taking advantage of the exposed back side.

Han #2 got in position to lunge.

The attack sprung, Han#3 slashed a light slash under the Saxon's soft underarm, a second later, Shen Han's Katana slashed the back of the Saxon's leg.

Han #2 then lunged and stabbed the Saxon's side.

The Saxon dropped to a knee. Two of his men surged forward, only to met by a, "Not a step closer."

"_Grosse Konigundrr_'s son Gewis, you will die if this continues." The men said.

Gewis shouted back, "If you intervene, I will kill you myself. HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

The men backed down. Gewis turned to face Han #2, "How did you do this."

"It's our semblance. Don't be sad," Han #3 said to distract Gewis from Shen Han climbing up one of the pillars of the capital building.

_Just a little longer, and I can end this_. Shen Han thought. He just needed the soft neck.

"So you used some kind of magic." Gewis said, panting in pain.

"In a way. Again, don't feel too bad, anyone else would have lost to me." Han #2 said smugly as they began to advance.

Gewis struggled to his feet, breathing heavily, "Anyone else?"

Han #2 and 3 began to pick up the pace. Right now! Shen Han jumped, his katana in front of him.

"I am _NOT_ anyone else." Gewis said, seething with anger.

Shen Han was half-way through the air. No human had the reaction time to stop his blade.

"I AM THE SON OF JOHAN THE GREATEST!" Gewis roared, his arms spread wide.

Something was wrong. Beneath Gewis's feet, a grey circle spread around him. Han#2 and 3 paniced, their bodies began to dissipate, as though sand in the wind.

Shen Han was alone.

With lightning speed, Gewis ducked, avoiding the fatal katana, and, while Shen Han was in midair, grabbed him by his feet and shoulder, and threw him into the dirt.

A cheer erupted from the Saxons watching.

Shen Han tried again to summon Han#2 and Han#3, but nothing surged within him. "What are you?" He shouted.

Gewis kicked Shen Han over.

/*-*/

Gewis thought to himself _how can I illicit the most terror from a few sentences._

Gewis thought for a brief moment, stepping on Shen's katana to avoid any lethal mistakes.

He had it.

Gewis knelt down, knowing full well that Saxons were faster and stronger now. "We are you. We are the sum of your greed, your malice, your lust, your gluttony, your pride and posturing. We are the ideals of slavery and destruction, of gold-lust and suffering. I suppose you could say-"

Gewis raised his fist, and punched Shen Han's chest, going through the ribcage and redirecting the spine, resulting in his fist bursting outside of Shen Han's back. "We are karma."

Gewis watched the light drain from this fool's eyes. He removed his fist, and turned to the legionnaires watching, "Kneel before me, The White Horseman."

**/*-*/**

**As promised, I uploaded this on Sunday my time.**

**I want to get back to the regular schedule, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**We are the parts where I had ideas fully thought out.**

**Tell me what you thought or let me know what you disliked about this chapter, I am always looking to improve.**


	19. The Shattered

**Merendinoemiliano: I'm glad that you visualize the movements. I was worried when trying to do the first duel tat it wouldn't give a good picture, but those fears are at rest. Thanks**

**/*-*/**

Aethelwald watched the field from the fierce steed that he rode. From the hill, he could see everything, yet he was focused on a scroll, two feet from his face.

Aldon, one of the many men was mounted on his own steed beside Aethelwald. Aldon's face eagerly awaited some sign that the banners surrounding the city would not end the invasion so soon.

Aethelwalds scroll had no Ruinic on it, but rather strange lines and dots of ink. The papyrus was ancient, boasting probably more years than their fathers combined.

Aethelwald's eyes stopped at a line; he squinted further, straining himself to examine the character.

Aldon's curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned in trying look at characters he couldn't even read.

Aethelwald suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, causing Aldon to jerk back, nearly falling off his horse. Aldon's eyes were tangibly expecting an explanation.

When Aethelwald calmed down he looked at Aldon, "All battles are won before they are even fought."

Aldon looked bewildered, "Wha-"

"Sun Tsu said that." Aethelwald staid, riding back towards their camp.

Aldon pursued him, "What does that mean."

"It means that God has decided our fate before we take the field." Aethelwald mused.

"Did you find a good strategy?" Aldon stressed, his breathing increasing.

"Why would I find a strategy for beating the current enemy in an ancient scroll written by a Peshlan?" Aethelwald asked, looking back to give a confused looked, stressing his confusion by rubbing his brown scruff on his cheeks.

"Then what- why would you- what was-" Aldon seemed to be broken. That was a shame, they usually lasted longer.

"Put your faith in here and now boy, trust me, not the ancient Peshlan man." Aethelwald stated with a matter-o-fact voice.

"Right, faith in you. If you don't mind my asking, why were you reading a scroll written by an ancient Peshlan?" Aldon said, his horse increasing it's speed to be nose level with Aethelwalds.

"Oh that, just catching up on some lost reading time." Aethelwald answered, his smile still bright in the sun.

They approached the camp right as the warriors were finishing up the last minute checks. The men were loading javelins on their belts.

It was true that the javelin earned a bad reputation for being a "simple" and "primitive" weapon. Was it primitive? Aethelwald was inclined to agree. Was it simple? Only with the user's own strategy.

As Aethelwald rode up to his tent, his most gentle touch rolled the scroll together, and placed it in a mahogany box, with the several other scrolls. Aethelwald sure hoped Johan would let he keep the Alexandria scrolls a little longer. He could only read so fast.

Aethelwald left the tent to prepare for battle, not that he intended to join the fray. He was just experienced enough to know that arrows had a habit of deviating from their original targets.

Aethelwald ran a finger along the horizontal scar that ran from his cheek to his earlobe.

In front of him stood the pride of the Saxon Cavalry: The Heroics.

Saxons were different than most people on the ideas of horseback warfare. Most saw the horse as a quick way to charge skirmishers and archers, to hit the soft targets. Saxon's took a different approach: rather than to use the cavalry to charge light enemies, why not use the horse to break heavy enemy lines?

The Heroics embodied this idea to its fullest. Boasting sturdy chainmail for the horse and thick plates for the rider, the Heroics could smash some of the tightest formations. Like the Gesithas, their training was obscure, but training results spoke for themselves.

The Heroics had turned the tide of more battles than generals let on, and were still faster than any footman. So while the enemy was preparing for an infantry battle, Aethelwald was preparing for a slaughter.

The sound of axes being sharpened stirred Aethelwald's soul on. The Heroics were an inspiration and a terror, depending on the side you were on. They did not wear masks like most of the Saxon elites, but had an open helmet, most likely to provide better vision while riding.

Aethelwald also had to note the Lancers were especially excited, chanting hymns and battle songs. Lancers served the role of catching routed enemies.

Aethelwald loved mounted warfare. Many of his peers and students did not understand why Aethelwald would trade the numbers advantage of the _Dug_ for cavalry. How short sighted they were, to not realize that cavalry warfare was the way of the future.

Aethelwald watched as the layer of furs were placed over the warriors' metal plates. The concept was simple, leather over steel creating an air pocket that would stop any arrows from piercing the armor. Additionally, the leather would slow any piercing attack, which would increase survivability. This would allow direct charges into enemy lines.

The sound of drums beating in the distance alerted Aethelwald of the battle occurring. The White Horse could handle that fight for a while. Aethelwald needed to finish preparations.

The Heroics finished loading their javelins, before climbing on their horses and giving a whistle.

Aethelwald understood, and mounted his own horse. A beautiful red stallion, strong and sturdy.

The armor had red accents, with silvery steel chains that coated the front of the stallion's body.

Aethelwald rode back to the hill point where he had been reading, Aldon in close pursuit. They passed several large deciduous trees. These trees had an assortment of creatures and nuts. Strange puffy rats roamed the trees and ravens watched from the branches. This place was nice, good for reading and studying.

Aethelwald arrived at the top of the hill, to see the testudos trying to break through the gate. The of the city had been re-enforced with stone and branches. Other testudos tried to approach the walls, but catapults fired down on them.

Most of the rounds missed, but occasionally, a flaming ball would crush a formation.

This was going to take a while. Maybe he could get a little light reading in before the charge.

Aethelwald could knew the answer to that question. In a single second battles are won, so he would need to stay vigilant.

Aethelwald watched as the testudos crept closer to the wall, climbing over the previous attempts. These people had a lot to learn if they were going to try the same tactic over and over again.

The smell of burning flesh filled Aethelwald's nose. It was like bacon. Salty and crunchy, maybe he should have had dinner?

Another volley came up from the catapults, crushing a testudo that was getting close to the wall. As another formation approached from the south, a volley of javelins came from the wall. The Geoguth were the first requested by the White Horse when he signaled control of the city. That choice was paying off right now.

The sound of a crash shook Aethelwald from his thoughts. The east gate was broken down, and legionnaires poured in, colliding with the spear wall.

_Just a few more moments._ Aethelwald thought as he signaled his horses to get into possiton.

More men began to push against the Duguth wall, but Duguth were trained for such occasions. Their oval shield design allowed the spearmen to re-enforce each other. They became a single entity.

Spears trust against enemy armor as the banners encroached on the open gate.

The south gate was still holding strong, while the east wall could only hold off the encroaching testudos for so long.

The south east most testudo finally collided with the wall, and the infantry ran to climb over it.

Most of the enemy army was still moving to position. Aethelwald still needed to hold.

The legionnaires climbed over the walls using the testudo as a makeshift siege tower.

/*-*/

Richard charged towards the catapult that was flinging the fiery debris. A couple of Saxon's wielding strange shorter spears saw him. It was only when one of the spears punctured his tower shield that he realized the purpose of the spears.

Of course, his nose was also grateful for the realization, and he quickly pushed his shield away from his face. Richard drew his _pila _and charged at them, buying time for more of his Legionnaires to climb over the walls.

Using his shield, Richard blocked a stab from the throwing spearman, but felt a sharp force push his shoulder blade out of its socked.

Richard stabbed forward, striking the throwing spearman's armor.

The enemy seemed shocked, but realized he was okay, and raised his spear again. Richard pulled the sword back and stabbed at the throat, feeling the flesh cave with more resistance than it should have.

His legates finally appeared at his side, watching as he walked towards the nearest building, and rammed his shoulder into it. The pain almost made him cry, but he had to keep moving.

Gazing down at the dead Saxon, Richard asked, "Do they have leather for skin?"

The legates simply looked confused. They would understand by the end of the day.

/*-*/

Most of the enemy was in the city, now was the time.

Aethelwald pulled out an ox horn and blew into it, signaling the mounted warriors.

From behind the hill came the armor glistening pride of the Saxon people: The Heroics in a wedge formation, charging not at the enemy in the city, but at the enemy command tent near the woodlands.

Aethelwald followed, careful to keep a safe distance, but eager to see his victory in motion.

At the same time, bare-chested axe warriors emerged from the woodlands, which the enemy had been so neglectful to ignore. These Saxon Axe Marauders charged the gate, securing the surround around the enemy army that had been sent break through.

The front row of the Heroics charged the unsuspecting campers, with the sentry only having an instant to react before his helmet and head were split horizontally by an axe.

The Heroics continued into the enemy command camp, taking advantage of the confusion. An enemy command tent went up in flames, and people scattered out of it. The Heroics went to work, cutting down the routing enemy commanders.

The lancers were occupied with enemy scout cavalry, but Aethelwald didn't fear the results. These scouts seemed to be only designed to distract, not to sustain combat.

A man came running at Aethelwald, fleeing from the heavily armored Saxon warriors. His sprint made it halfway across the open field before an axe finally caught his back.

Aldon was shocked at how effectively the plan was going.

Aethelwald decided to answer the question before he asked it, "I am good at what I do."

Aldon simply nodded and followed him to the south gate.

/*-*/

The cry went out as Richard shielded his face from another dust explosion that hit the Saxons in front of him: _our generals are dead._

He had to salvage the confusion, but as he turned, the formation shattered, and they seemed to be over run.

Richard cried out ,"Stand firm, you are the pride of Mantle!" This did serve to unify a few of his legionare who ran to his side.

Richard blocked another spear stab, only to feel another spear strike his shield.

A dust ball, whether from fear, disorder or a change in the wind, landed in between the thin shield wall that Richard and his men had raised, and the scrambled, disorganized forces that were behind them.

The explosion swept the legionnaires off their feet, the cries of men falling over the wall filling the air, or so Richard could imagine. His ears ringed as Richard pushed his sword hand against the dirt and rose to his feet.

His shield arm once again hung limp. No time to set it, Richard took his sword and ran it between the shield strap and his arm and pulled.

A small cut appeared longways on his arm, but the straps tore open and the shield dropped.

Not a second too soon, as a Saxon wielding an axe and shield charged him. Richard dodged by stepping into the slash and stabbed the bare-chested warrior in the side.

Then Richard turned only to duck as quickly as he could to avoid his brains fertilizing the dirt. His helmet caught the axe from the new warrior, falling off his head.

Richard stabbed forward, only to get blocked by the shield of the axe man.

The axe man brought his right knee up to Richard's stomach, causing Richard to spit up saliva and drop to his knees.

The enemy raised his axe over Richards head, which he had to take advantage of. Richard stabbed the warrior's leg, before tackling him to the ground. Richard then brought his legs forward to stand on and raised his sword over the enemy's chest. It would have looked better if he had both arms.

Richard brought it down, stabbing the enemy in the heart, causing the axe warrior to writhe in pain.

Richard rose to his feet, bluffing an energy to show he was ready for round three.

Instead, the enemy that surrounded Richard seemed…nervous.

He was no fool, Richard was well trained, but this enemy could overwhelm him in an instant.

A warrior wearing a masked helmet and a sword and shield stepped forward. He looked at Richard, then off to the side and nodded.

_Crap_ was Richard's last thoughts before he turned to see a mounted warrior ram the flat part of his axe into Richard's face.

The enemy approached cautiously as Richards vision began to fade.

/*-*/

Aethelwald turned the limp body over. The scar was there, in the shape of a cross. He turned to his brother his, fear uncontrollable, "White Horse, he's marked."

Gewis nodded, "Well then we can't kill him now can we? Take him prisoner, see what he knows."

**/*-*/**

**Okay, preparation time. I will probably be late for these last few chapters. College is in full swing, so expect some delays. I will try to keep on schedule, but I can't promise anything.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. The Blood

**Merendinoemiliano: The build up was supposed to happen a few chapters ago, but I guess that speaks for how boring these last chapters have been.**

**/*-*/**

Ragnar raised his shield, listening to the bolt ricocheted off the metal reinforcement.

_Blood_ Ragnar's needs were simple and easy to meet.

Ragnar raised his axe to the sky and charged the walls of the city. Behind him, the sharpened tree was brought up by twelve men, six on each side. A great charge washed around the battering ram like waves around a rock.

Hundreds of Marauders, with their axes and shields had joined Ragnar's banner. Archers were also pretty common, but not nearly as sturdy.

Ragnar loved the sight as the ram struck the gate, erupting a loud *_crack_* as the gate was battered down

The battering ram retreated several feet from the gate, and the marauders did their best to block the bolts coming in.

The ram surged forward again, knocking the hinges loose. Ragnar stood at the base of the left tower by the gate, with many of his soldiers hugging the walls.

The ram stopped as it entered the tower kill zone once again. Shouting could be heard from the other side of the gate, with the gate shifting towards the outside from the men who were trying to hold it shut.

The ram surged forward, and before it made contact, Ragnar jumped out to follow it. The ram smashed through the gate. The line of men that had been holding the gate shut were flattened by the gate's doors and the Marauders stormed the city.

Ragnar hesitated, not out of fear, but because the first few seconds of the break through were always the bloodiest. Why waste his life in with such a meaningless death when he had grunts to do that for him.

Ragnar also felt something strange. He felt like they were being watched, but that wouldn-

Ragnar saw him, a man on a brown horse at the top of the hill. He was no Saxon, but also not an enemy horseman. The man noticed he had been spotted and promptly rode away. Ragnar also noticed two other men on horseback who ran away. Oh well, questions for later.

Ragnar turned around, his blood reignited by the sound of screaming in the city. Ragnar charged in, his axe in the air, ready for blood.

Ragnar spotted enemy soldiers standing in his army's way, locked in a tight testudo. Ragnar charged left most soldier, and brought his axe down on the shield, it's top caving from the force of the blow, but stopping the axe a good foot(1/3 meter) from the head of the warrior.

Ragnar raised his axe again, and smashed at the shield again, the gap in the top of the shield widening.

The soldier pushed his shield to the left and stabbed at Ragnar, cutting his side before returning to the formation.

_That foul beast, his guts line the walls._ Ragnar's rage invigorated his muscles once again, and he kicked the shield with his right leg. The shield tilted, indicating the soldier had dropped to a knee.

Taking his shield hand, Ragnar gripped his axe with both hands, kicking the shield again before following up with a smash with the axe.

The shield's bottom raised up as the soldier raised his shield over-

Ragnar smashed again and again, he didn't care that the shield was splintering. The shield chipped away and blood started flying.

Another soldier stepped up to stab Ragnar, thrusting into Ragnar's shield as the axe was coming down.

Ragnar was snapped out of his trance and tackled the fool, freeing his shield had to punch the boy in the face. Ragnar watched the fear grown on the boy's face as he climbed on top of the boy and pressed the blade of the axe against the boy's throat.

The boy cried out, and Ragnar slowly applied pressure. If he were in a better mood, Ragnar would have laughed at the fool's cries turning to gurgling. His mood was getting better though.

The boy's thrashing began to subside as the blood gurgling began to slow down. Ragnar was snapped back to reality as the third challenger stepped up.

Ragnar kicked his shin and raised his axe above his opponent's head before splitting it through the steel helmet.

"Ragnar, Pale Horse!" a shout cried.

Ragnar whipped around, "WHAT!"

"We've won, stop!" The Saxon axe man said.

Ragnar turned back and saw the Nordic helmet with its bearded warrior slumped over. His fault for approaching Ragnar when he was in this state.

Ragnar turned to the marauder, "Where are the citizens, I need offerings!"

Another marauder ran up, "They've holed up in the city center. The gate seems to be barred."

Ragnar roared in anger, "Get me there now!"

The marauder led the way to the city center as smoke began to fill the sky, probably from the fireplaces that were being used to make dinner.

The center of the city was elevated, whether by man or naturally was unknown. There were two massive structured on the edges of the elevated plateau with a gate in-between them. The likely scenarios was another building on the opposite side to the gate. Two towers were flanking the gate with crossbows and fire urns for flaming bolts sticking out.

Ragnar walked up to the gate and shouted, "Let me in now!"

One of the crossbowmen shouted back from the tower around the gate, "Leave, we can hold out for months, you won't get through here!"

"If you don't let us in, I will destroy this city so that even the foundations won't exist!" Ragnar shouted back.

There was a silence, before a clicking noise and a springing sound.

Ragnar instinctively raised his shield over his head, stopping a bolt sweat drops away from his eye.

Ragnar had enough, "That's it, everyone dies!"

Marauders brought up the battering ram as crossbow bolts and arrows exchanged air spaces.

The Saxon archers didn't land many shots, but the suppression was distracting the crossbows.

The ram approached the gate, causing the crossbow men to shift their attention, as the sound of wood crashing against wood filled the air. It was followed by screams and cries from within.

The ram floated back before surging forward again, resulting in another crashing sound. The screams went out quieter than the last.

One of the ram carriers was struck down by a bolt, jarring Ragnar from his music. He was tired of waiting. Ragnar ran and grabbed the handle bar on the rear left of the ram. He thrust forward, forcing the gate open by smashing the wood bar.

Ragnar and his men flooded the city center, crushing the remaining forces to find…. An empty center.

Ragnar could feel his blood boiling, "Where are they!" His fist collided with a pillar.

Just then Ragnar heard a noise, a simple cry. The cry of a child.

With energy restored he turned to the rear building of the center, the building opposite to the gate and ran towards the cry.

He kicked in the door, and saw a stairwell leading down.

Ragnar turned to his men, "Go to the other gate, cut them off."

The marauders nodded, as Ragnar and his Gehtrid ran down the stairs.

The stairs cycled down three levels, before emptying into an alley. As Ragnar came out with his men, he noticed the long, wide line of people walking towards the gate. They had soldiers on their rear flank and what Ragnar could assume would be the front of the caravan.

The soldiers had their shields locked and were stepping backwards to avoid a surprise attack.

Ragnar waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. What was taking his men so long.

Finally, Ragnar couldn't take it anymore. He and his Gehtrid emerged from the shadows and charged the soldier line.

The soldiers stopped as soon as they spotted him and braced.

Ragnar slammed into the braced soldiers and hacked at the shields. The shield he was beating against was sturdy, barely chipping at the impact of his axe.

Ragnar could briefly make out a shout from behind the wall before a sack landed at Ragnar's feet.

The soldiers proceed to step back, several times.

Ragnar laughed at the idea that a bag of crap would hurt him. Then he heard a sizzling noise from the bag.

Upon closer inspection, the bag was producing a red smo-

Suddenly Ragnar felt a force knock him off his feet, causing him to fall on his back. Ragnar felt fire lick his chest as he rolled around to put it out.

Some of Ragnar's Gehtrid were too weak however, and he watched as the pathetic men he surrounded himself with burned alive. They deserved to for such weakness.

A positive note, aside from the average quality of his men improving, was that Ragnar actually saw his men.

They charged right into the retreating shield wall, and as Ragnar got to his feet, his blood lust was returning.

Ragnar looked at his blistering chest, and as he ran his finger nails across his brown beard, he felt less pain, and more rage.

Ragnar roared and his men parted to allow him a strait shot at the shield wall. Ragnar's axe slammed into the tower shield, earning a cry from the defender.

The shield seemed to lose all tension and Ragnar's kick knocked it against the shields owner, knocking him to the ground.

Just as Ragnar raised his axe for the killing blow, his eyes drifted. He saw them, Ragnar saw the soldiers at the gate. They were raising the bar-

"NO!" Ragnar shouted as he pushed through the thin line of shields. They were his! He would let them escape, he couldn't!

Ragnar tripped the last defend before rushing towards the crowd of fleeing citizen…right as the gate opened.

His wind was suddenly gone. His feet felt heavier as he came to the realization that he woul-

Ragnar's ears perked up as a cry came from the front of the caravan. The enemy had their shields raised, but towards the outside.

Ragnar saw _him_. Ragnar's rage began to return, but it was just a more intense anger. He couldn't act on it as the enemy dropped their weapons.

A pitch-black horse rode through the caravan. The rider's cobalt axe glistened in the setting sun.

Hengist spoke, "I was on my way to my target city and thought I would see how you were doing."

The enemy at the front of the caravan dropped their weapons at the sight of the Spear Masters and Gesithas.

Ragnar's teeth grit as his anger made the situation unbearable.

Hengist stopped his horse five feet from Ragnar, "You must be glad I came when I did."

_Damn Christian upstart, you should be glad I don't kill you where you stand_ Ragnar thought. Instead he said, "Yea, sure, thanks."

The rear of the caravan had surrendered, and were being bound as they spoke.

Hengist spoke again, "Try not to need my help any more, and avoid impassable obstacles."

"I crush any obstacles that get in my way. Don't be one of them." Ragnar growled.

"So what will you do with the prisoners?" Hengist asked.

Ragnar suddenly had a burst of joy, "I was thinking an offering, thanking the gods that you showed up when you did."_ Try that one on upstart_. "I was thinking that the women would make a fine gift to Wotan."

Hengist shifted uncomfortably on his horse. "I came without divine intuition. They should be ransomed."

Ragnar pressed his advantage, "I was thinking the children-"

Hengist tensed up. _Got you Christian._

"- would please Seaxneat as servants." Ragnar could feel the joy rise in him as Hengist's body betrayed his discomfort.

Hengist bowed his head, mumbling something in a defeated voice.

Ragnar watched as his marauders began to round up the women, children, and men who were trying to flee the city.

Suddenly Hengist sprung back to life with confidence, "You can't kill the children."

Ragnar fake an angry voice, honestly enjoying Hengist's discomfort and misplaced confidence. "Are you attempting to undermine another Horse's authority."

"No, but I am saving you from your gods." Hengist said starring Ragnar down from his horse. Hengist's stroked his beard as his blue eyes gave no betrayal to a bluff.

"We don't need sav-" Ragnar started before being interrupted.

" 'Therefore, spare the children of the weak, so that they may learn to be strong and serve me, the king of the gods, when they die' _Wotan's wurse _7:19." Hengist said confidently.

Ragnar felt his blood returning to its boiling state. He heard axes being put away at the end of Hengist's speech.

"Don't tell me a Christian knows more about your holy book than-" Hengist started.

Ragnar returned to growling, "I remember, I was just testing you. SPARE THE CHILDREN." Ragnar's command rang out.

Hengist nodded and turned away, ridding towards his men to leave.

He will learn his place one day.

Ragnar turned back to his men as they surrounded the caravan, "Bring them to the altars."

Women and soldiers were brought before stone idols, crafted with the symbols of the gods in them.

A struggling soldier was placed on the alter as the Godhi drew his knife. As for the ritual, the first thing to go was the clothes.

The soldier's cloth was ripped down the middle exposing a muscular body.

Ragnar's thoughts rang in his head_ the gods will favor us from this, and I will be unstoppable with their favor_.

The Godhi then flipped the soldier onto his belly. The firelight glistened against the crystals in the cave.

The Godhi then stabbed the back of the arm, cutting the triceps and throwing them into the fire, the soldier screaming through the process. Triceps for strength, chest muscles for endurance, abdomens for long life.

And when the carving was done, the Godhi pressed the conscious soldiers head to the alter, and drew the blade across his throat, silencing the screaming for good.

The Godhi then turned to Ragnar, and Ragnar lowered his head in respect. The Godhi spoke, "The gods are pleased with this offering."

Ragnar raised his head, "Bring up another!"

/*-*/

Hengist was watched from the distance as the city was reduced to nothing, its buildings destroyed, its people slaughtered. He felt an odd emotion a Saxon should never feel: pity.

Additionally, Hengist felt suspicious. Ragnar was going to be a problem, and while the Lord had given Hengist the right words when he needed them, there might come a day when words won't do.

If only Horsa were the Pale Horse, he would at least demonstrate restraint.

Why was Hengist thinking about this, only a major screw up could part Ragnar from his position now.

Hengist turned his back on the city, knowing this wasn't over.

**/*-*/**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**


	21. The Regression

**Mernedinoemiliano: I am glad that you enjoyed the fight.**

**I notice that when I go to write, I have the perfect words for two chapters ahead but never the right words for the current chapter.**

**/*-*/**

The water was calm as the ships drifted towards the target. There were no grand brigades or high walls to stop them, only a hand full of guards to protect the treasure.

Spear masters were quite overkill for such a threat. Spear masters donned metal plate armor, combined with outward bent lamellar plates. This gave the armor a lumpy look, but it did its job perfectly. No arrow would even touch the body when these men were on the attack.

What made them truly special was the training that went into them. There was none. These warriors learned how to fight in the heat of battle, taking enemy armor to melt down to forge the iconic layered armor that they wore to battle. Spear masters were special in the fact that they displayed immense power not from training or strength, but from technique that was perfected on body after body.

No status was assigned to these men, and few even knew each other's name. A edict wasn't even assigned to officialize the troop, they just showed up from a group of random men working together.

Which is why Hengist loved them. While the other Horsemen fought for control of legendary, famous divisions, Hengist found the _gebur_ and _hyrdwyrt thegn_.

The ships landed, parting the dirt and sand to make their imprint on the world.

Hengist and his men approached the towers which stretched to the sky. The two guards were looking drowsy, like they hadn't got much sleep.

_Mmm sleep_ Hengist thought, almost making the mistake of closing his eyes. The trip here had been exhausting, and the delay he had suffered had slipped Hengist into a panic attack. Needless to say, he was tired.

The spear masters charged forward, shaking the guards awake only to be stabbed by a spear in the throat.

No one in the barracks nearby moved. They were still undetected.

Hengist ran up with his men, his axe-hammer _Geedlor_ jingling on his back. A spear master opened the door to the tower, revealing hundreds of sacks.

Hengist walked in, and picked up one of the sacks. It was heavy and full. Hengist ran his right hand to the bottom of the sack, giving it a squeeze. He then took his seax out and cut the bottom open.

Grains or wheat poured out, with dust and bits of straw floating in the air.

The spear masters looked at Hengist expectantly. Alfred Ostwallen spoke up, "Are we ready to begin?"

Hengist nodded, and they formed a train, leading sacks to the boats.

The ship hands were on standby to help anyone who's arms got tired. The tower was filled with sacks of grain, and there three more nearby. Hengist watched Ivar Weswallen drop rats into the wells. Everything was going according to plan.

Another batch of grain was coming from the second floor of the tower, along with odd vegetables like onions and a dried red fruit. Hengist had his curiosities, but it was a spear master who pulled one of the dried fruits out and took a bite.

The spear master nodded, "Not bad, not too sweet, but not sour either."

Several of the spear masters working went up the ladder to grab a bite. So many went up trying the food, with mixed results.

It was all fun and games until a *crack* was heard from the floor. Followed by another and another.

The spear masters tried to climb down, but the floor snapped of the side of the walls and the level collapsed.

Hengist walked up from the center of the tower and looked down at them. "Want to get serious?"

They groaned and stood up from the wood pile under their feet. The spear masters started to throw the bags back in a line.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. That was, until Hengist noticed a strange glow coming from the top of the low walls.

It was a signal fire. Hengist noticed and immediately turned around, "STAND READY!"

His spear masters grabbed their weapons and shields as an army began to climb over the hill.

"Spear wall, UP!" Hengist shouted, and his spear masters lowered the first line of their oval shields to create a wall, while the second line raised their shields over their head, while still facing forward.

The first row raised their spears to fit through the cracks of the wall. The major weak point was Hengist, who didn't have a shield or spear, and to be fair, probably shouldn't have been in the formation. But there he was, holding the lower shaft with his left hand and the upper shaft with his right. He was at the center of the formation, ready to defend against any sustained fight.

The enemy army rode down with armored horses, at first. These horses formed a diamond and rode past the barracks into the line of spears.

It was suicide by Saxon. The spear masters thrust their spears forward right as the impact was happening, resulting in many of the horses simply throwing their riders off or dying.

Hengist swung his axe, cutting off the front legs of the first horse, causing the horse to trip into the line. The rider flew into the formation, getting skewered by one of the reserves. Hengist turned back to see armored warriors, armed with long swords and diamond shields charging the formation.

Hengist, in a hasty flurry, swung his axe and struck a helmet, causing bits of metal to go flying through the air. Hengist saw the cone on the helmet smashed to pieces, revealing terrified blue eyes. He only had a brief moment to register what had happened before the boy tried to scramble away.

Hengist felt his heart racing. What was going on, this should be invigorating. It was invigorating. Yet he felt dirty, like a boy stealing milk. It felt good and bad at the same time.

Hengist's auto pilot forced him to advance into the formation, following the crawling boy as he scrambed to his feet, drawing his dagger.

Hengist stepped on the boy's arm, and raised his axe.

A gruff cry rang out, "Peter!" as Hengist felt a force ram into his left side, knocking him to the ground.

Hengist felt a fire ignite within him.

The boy on the ground called out, "Uncle Oswald?"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The new suit of armor cried, holding a metal rod with a ball on the upper of it. The ball was covered in spikes, probably for crushing through armor. Hengist would have to be careful.

Oswald stood in Hengist's way, his weapons spread out in a defensive manner.

Hengist picked up Geedlor, and faced his opponent, "Let me by, You don't need to…_die_." Why was this so hard to say. His dad said it, perfect in fact, and looked fierce. _It will probably come with experience._

Oswald scoffed, "My nephew needs my help. I might live, I might die. I have lived a full life. Now come at me coward!"

Hengist nodded, surprised. He charged Oswald, swinging the axe at his shoulder. Oswald had just enough time to raise his shield and prevent Hengist from landing a crippling blow. On the other hand, the shield was totaled.

Oswald wound his shield arm, creating loud *pop* noises. Oswald pulled the straps of the shield, causing it to fall. He then drew his short sword and charged. Oswald swung his mace straight down towards Hengist's head.

Hengist raise his axe to block the blow, only to an impact against his armor. Oswald had stabbed him with his offhand sword.

Hengist felt the fire grow. It was raging within him. He took Geedlor swung it at his enemy. Oswald raised his mace to block the attack. But just before the axe struck, Oswald lowered his mace, and placed his off hand on his chest, gasping.

Oswald collapsed, causing the top of his helmet to get caught on Hengist's axe. Oswald was dragged to the ground as Hengist yanked his axe away, tugging the helmet. Suddenly the helmet gave way, and came with the axe, cutting Oswald ears.

Hengist noticed Oswald's panicked and pained face as he clutched the chest piece of his armor. What was going on? Was this a trick to milk pity?

But Hengist could tell from the sweat and pain in the old man's face that this was real. Hengist noted the mans _bald_ head, with _bald _ hair on the top receding.

Hengist turned towards Peter, who had approached at the sight of his uncle in pain.

Hengist raised his axe, before feeling a hand grab his leg. Oswald's eyes looked up, pleading. "Don't hurt my boy, my nephew. Please." His hoarse voice evoked the most un-Saxon emotion in Hengist: pity. Hengist knelt down, and pressed his axe to Oswald's throat, the man's eyes afraid but ready.

Suddenly a force knocked Hengist to the ground. Hengist looked up to see Peter pickup a rock and strike Hengist's face. The fire began to roar once again.

Hengist punched the boy to the ground, his vision blurring as he felt a rage rising within him. Hengist stepped over the corpse from the advancing spear wall and on to the gray ground. The world began to get a golden hue before Hengist felt exhaustion take over.

Hengist's vision returned with the sight of the town they were raiding. None of Hengist's men could be seen. What he did see was the armored warriors.

They were approaching, not as enemies, but as friends would. Hengist could smell blood in the air. The closest one took of his helmet; it was that boy…Peter was it? He seemed pretty normal, except his face had a massive indent from his skull.

Peter spoke so casually, "I guess I had to die. You must feel pretty good."

"I do and I don-" Hengist started.

"Yea you do, you love this, killing, destroying, it makes you feel powerful." Another man said.

"I mean." Hengist wasn't sure how to feel.

"But what about what comes after the killing." Another warrior said.

Hengist perked up, "What?"

"I guess our souls were damned, right. We _deserve _Hell." A Oswald said from behind Hengist, causing him jeer around.

"I couldn-" Hengist tried.

"You could have held back, taken us prisoner. Instead we died for your glory." Peter said pushing Hengist with his right arm.

"We could have been brought to God as prisoners." Oswald said in disgust. Their bodies were melting with their armor.

"And that is something you must answer to God for. Explain that to Jesus. Why are we in hell?" a warrior said, before he sank into the dirt.

Suddenly, a darkness rose over the land. Hengist turned, and saw the sun being obscured by a black sphere.

"FORGIVE LORD" Hengist cried prostrating himself, placing his hands in his head. His face felt wet.

As Hengist raised his head, his hands were soaked in blood. The ground began to shake, and a voice cried out from the heavens, "You have killed without thought or mercy. You are not worthy of my presence!"

Hengist felt an emptiness in his heart as he scrambled towards the black sun.

A single, familiar voice spoke behind him, "Now you are one of us."

Hengist turned to face the voice and-

Hengist bolted awake. It was morning. He was on a boat, and they were heading east.

Alfred Ostwallen walked in, "You're awake!" He shouted with glee, "What you did back there was impressive."

"WHa- what do you mean?" Hengist asked, still coming to.

"You straight up cut the kid in half with one strike. The old man's face was awesome." The spear master praised him some more, "When the enemy re-enforcements showed up, you just straight up ran into their lines, and they seemed to die like deer. You really are impressive. You got to teach me that technique."

Hengist perked up, "What technique?"

The Ostwallen brought him a cup of mead, " The whole golden eyed killer machine trick."

/*-*/

The Vacuo khans listen to the horseman's report.

The great meeting grounds had not been used in centuries, as what was the need for diplomacy when conquest was a good enough message.

"An entire city barring the child was wiped out." The horseman finished.

The Khans immediately erupted into a roar of arguing.

/*-*/

Tokawa repeated, "So they burned down a major city?"

The horseman nodded, "No mercy was shown."

/*-*/

"And the Saxon's could bring the fight here?" Olivar asked in shock.

The horseman continued, "They show no signs of stopping or being stopped."

"I see." Olivar stated.

/*-*/

Tokawa spoke, his voice full of regret, " It is my duty to protect my people. I did not take this threat seriously enough."

/*-*/

"If we continue this way, the Saxons will destroy us far faster than Grimm ever could." Hakkon shouted, silencing the clans. "The answer is clear!"

/*-*/

The three kings, divide by miles and cultures, spoke together, "WE MUST STOP THESE INVADERS, AT ANY COST!"

**/*-*/**

**Thanks for reading, I know this is kind of short.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	22. The Red Horse

**Merendinoemiliano: Their job was to support the Black Horse, so devastation was the big factor for them. The thing is, they actually don't want to fight an enemy army, because killing makes the role of the Black Horse more difficult.**

**The spear masters are actually common born, and don't use horses (so they can't be categorized as knights). The spear masters are just experienced, they've seen more battles than they would probably care to tell.**

**Blackdog420: This is a world-building story. I actually came up with the main story first, but wanted to establish a history of why the Saxons are here. **

**Ship battles are going to come in about two chapters, and I will start adding rain to the battles and raids.**

**/*-*/**

Richard stared up at the night sky, the sweat dripping down the side of his cheek as the rope tugged him forward.

The Saxon Commander on the white horse was talking to the one on the red horse. They seemed to be laughing.

The Saxons around him continued to walk in a formation. These were not savages, who knew little about war. The discipline they portrayed, the formation they walked in, these men were warriors, through and through.

"It seems our guest is awake." Richard heard as the men around him stopped marching. From the woods came mounted warriors on armored cavalry.

Richard turned to the see the commanders starring down. Richard opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"You get one question, make it count." The commander on the white horse said.

Richard was about to speak, but then took a moment._ Make it count_.

The white horse commander looked down at Richard with, what he could only assume from the mask on the commander's face, was impatience.

Richard knew what to ask, "Why am I alive?"

There was a silence, before the commander erupted into laughter. The posture on the red horse commander seemed like he was also struggling to maintain composure.

The white horse commander laughed some more, "Well, I guess that is the only question that matters. Aethelwald, he might be as clever as you."

Aethelwald, the red horse commander, laughed as well, "Not really, Gewis, because if he was as smart as I he would have made a bet about what he was going to say."

Gewis, the one on the snow-white horse, suddenly stopped laughing, before undoing a knot around his waist. He opened a bursting small sack and threw a handful gold pieces in Aethelwald's face.

Aethelwald, who was also protected by a mask, got off his horse and bent down.

"OOOOONNNNNEEEEE" He started counting as he picked up a gold piece.

Gewis groaned. Richard cleared his throat, "Please answer my question."

Aethelwald stopped on number five and turned to Richard. Richard felt his eyes from beyond the shadow of the mask pierce his soul. Aethelwald raised his hand, and thrust if forward, tossing the gold piece into Richard's face.

Aethelwald laughed, "This is fun."

Gewis cleared his throat.

Aethelwald groaned, "Fine. The reason you still live and breath is because God wants you to. If he hadn't marked you, you would have died nameless in that city."

Richard was stunned, "Marked?"

"Yea, you think that cross on your face was natural? No, God has basically called a curse on anyone who kills you. We would rather not be cursed." Aethelwald groaned, returning to the ground to pick up the gold.

Richard breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to die today.

"Now I have a question for you." Aethelwald said.

"You get one, make it count." Richard smirked. What could they do?

"Oh man!" Aethelwald exclaimed, standing up and pocketing the gold, "I love this guy. Just forget's he is a prisoner and goes for the win!"

A laughter erupted around them as the Saxons finished up preparations.

"Alright, I will play, and win, your game." Aethelwald muttered in a low voice as Gewis burst into laughter, "Do you think you can win?"

Suddenly all the humor that surrounded the men was gone.

Richard remained silent for a moment before stating, "I have hope."

Aethelwald nodded, "Hope is not a strategy." Aethelwald then went to his mounted warriors.

Richard's eyes widened as it was all coming to get.

"_Father, is it another vision?" Richard asked._

_His father spoke, "I saw him, the beasts led me to him. There went out a red horse; power was given to him that sat on to take piece from Remnant, so that the armies shall kill each other. He was given a great sword!"_

/*-*/

Aethelwald and his horses rode ahead, the morning sky had turned cloudy, foreshadowing the perfect weather for battle.

He sent raiders forward to scout ahead. Owl sounds echoed from the western woods, and then the southern woods. Two armies, approaching fast.

This was certainly troubling. One army was easy to defeat with horses, two was stretching his luck. He didn't use luck.

Aethelwald stared at the ground, they could flee north, but that would leave Gewis alone to face two armies. If he fought them here, his horses wouldn't be able to move effectively. The side of the hill prevented circling, and the forests prevented hit and run.

While he was starring at the ground, Aethelwald felt something lightly strike his helmet. Then another thing.

It was raining. Now he had to worry about… spotting.

Aethelwald had an idea, and promptly made a series of owl calls.

His raiders rode up from the woods, "We got a big army coming from the west."

Another spoke, "We spotted a serious force in the south, they are heading to Gew- the White Horse."

"They won't reach him, here's my plan." Aethelwald explained, as he went into detail about what he needed them to do.

When he was finished, Aldon spoke up, " That sounds very risky, if they mess up, we lose good men for nothing."

" If you take no risks, you suffer no defeats, right?" Aethelwald asked Aldon in a low voice.

Aldon was cautious, "Yes, that's right."

Aethelwald's men were watching intently.

"But if you take no risks, you win no victories either." Aethelwald stated with grin under his mask, "they will pull it off, I know they will. Because I chose them, and I don't choose failures."

The raiders nodded at Aethelwald, "We will see this through."

Aldon groaned and conceded, "I could have been the advisor to the Black Horse, or the Pale Horse, at least they would have listened."

"Yes, but you wouldn't be getting the experience you get with me." Aethelwald said as they rode north up the hill.

The raider's split up, using the forest as cover to plan their attacks. A small detachment rode east to get Gewis.

Aethelwald looked at his silver-pink sword. It was engraved with runes which said, 'wisdom and strength'. He was about to find out if he was smarter than the enemy, or foolishly arrogant.

An owl cry rose, south division was in position. They would begin their assault shortly. Silence was denied by the rain drops, which seemed to intensify as time passed.

Another owl cry rose, way too close for comfort. Just within the rain, Aethelwald saw the glimmer of metal, and a few torches. The western army was closer than intended. Aethelwald watched through the woodlands as his raiders went to work.

They rode up behind the enemy, the sounds of the horses being masked by the rain. Ten raiders rode upon the enemy rear, and threw a volley of javelins.

The enemy was caught completely off guard, and with one of the enemies on horseback falling off.

The raiders threw another volley, this time into a testudo, before turning around and running. The enemy soldiers shouted something before charging after the horsemen.

They were smart, not smart enough to see through the plan, but smart enough to know that horses couldn't only go so fast on muddy ground. Infantry could catch up if the horses encountered obstacles, which was quite common in the forested areas the raiders were heading to.

The rain continued to batter down. Dowsing torches that had once lit the way for the enemy.

They seemed to be making gains on the raiders, who had to trot to avoid giving their horse a broken leg.

_Come on, come on_ Aethelwald though. It should have happened already.

The south raiders suddenly emerged from the woods, circling around to the west raiders with both heading east.

The sound of two armies crashing into each other filled the air. Electric, wet, and fierce, the sounds of the two forces fighting each other filled the air. No one cold blame them, neither knew exactly where the other was, and it was raining. Anyone in fervor could forget who was friend or foe.

That still didn't stop Aethelwald from cheering, turning to Aldon with an _I told you so _ face. Even the Heroics, which were normally so disciplined, started laughing.

The two armies, while invisible from the rain, could be heard, getting more intense as formation clashed against formation.

They might figure it out, however, and when they do, Aethelwald needed to be ready.

"Sir, I delivered the message, Gewis knows, and sends his thanks." A raider appeared next to Aethelwald, startling him.

"Sheesh, I'll put a bell on you." Aethelwald mumbled.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a raider?" The night raider asked.

"Shut up, the rain is making me tired. HEROICS FORM UP!" Aethelwald shouted. The Heroics formed a wedge, with Aethelwald at the center.

Aethelwald drew his longsword and got ready. His crimson horse cried out as a white horse approached.

Gewis appeared at Aethelwald's side, "Thanks for the heads up, would have been really awkward to find each other on the march."

"No problem, are they here yet?"

"They will be in an hour or so, I came as fast as I could, but it seems you have everything under control." Gewis said.

"The heat of battle changes in breaths." Aethelwald stated.

Suddenly, the noise began to die down.

Aethelwald watched as the clouds passed overhead, letting loose a ray of sunlight. _Oh no._

When the light got to the mosh pit that was the two armies, the fighting began to cease. As the realization came around that they been fighting their own allies.

"Can you hurry up on that support?" Aethelwald asked Gewis.

Gewis turned around and rode his horse back to the army he had.

Aethelwald let forth a cry, before charging into the fray. The Heroics followed suit, charging in ready to hit the disorganized mass.

The enemy army was immediately sent into turmoil. Then the formation collided with the defenders, piercing through the enemy mass.

Aethelwald rode forward, swinging his longsword across and enemy head, sending it flying before finally breaking through and rearing around.

The enemy had recovered and now faced Aethelwald and his Heroic horsemen. Aethelwald gave the signal and the Heroics followed him around up the hill. They were moving slower, but they could make up some speed.

At the same time, a formation of lancers rammed in the rear before turning and fleeing.

Aethelwald then went in for another pass as the enemy turned to face the now fleeing shock cavalry.

This time, Aethelwald chose to clip the sides of the formation, taking a few men with a pass. The Heroics followed suite.

This dance continued, each time they lost three or four mounted warriors each time they passed. These were dangerous costs, but they were necessary, the plan would only work here. But still, if things continued the casualties would be too great to justify.

The enemy was reduced to one large army, which was better than two, but the men were reaching their limits.

Aethelwald finally gave the signal, and the Heroics rode up the hill to the forest. Their horses were probably getting tired, so the fighting could only go for so much longer.

Just as they were at the tree line, a horn sounded from the south.

Aethelwald stopped, with his cavalry. He waited. The horn sounded again.

"Go now, funnel formation!" Aethelwald shouted.

The horsemen made a wide line of men before charging down the hill.

The enemy army spread out to catch the cavalry.

At about 15 feet (5 meters) the cavalry began to bunch up together as they rushed down the hill. The horses seemed fine, and didn't break any legs yet.

The Heroics formed a wedge, and shattered through the center as the enemy attempted to collect themselves.

The horsemen kept charging forward toward the woods where-

Aethelwald could see the Duguth in a spear wall formation.

/*-*/

Richard watched from behind the line as the Saxon cavalry was in full retreat towards their line. They had done it, they had won a battle!

The legionnaires came down the hill, eager and ready. The Saxon spears were too close together for cavalry to pass through. The spearmen would have to part if they wanted to allow their cavalry to escape.

The cavalry was so close now, why weren't the spears parting? Richard was as confused as he could be.

That confusion turned to horror.

The cavalry, only a few feet away from the formation, parted.

Half of the horsemen went left, the other half went right.

Richard dropped to his knees, as he realized that these were once farmers, fishermen and hunter who had all joined the legion at the promise of democracy.

"Please God, don't let this happen." He muttered in a prayer.

The Saxon cavalry now ran beside the confused legionnaires as the spearmen began to move up.

"Please God, spare us this!" Richard cried on his knees.

The horses were now north of the legion, and spears closed in from the south.

Light Cataphracts rode in from the east.

"GOD DON'T FORCE ME TO WATCH THIS!" Richard shouted.

Oddly enough, that wish seemed to be granted as the spears blocked Richard's sight of the battle. The only thing he could see was the cavalry closing in for the kill.

/*-*/

Aethelwald would be lying if he said there was difficulty breaking the army. They panicked as soon as they realized they were surrounded. The disorganized mass was simply a training dummy to stab at.

The ones who stayed and fought were the only source of difficulty. Even by that standard, any other culture would have laughed and called the men fools. Not the Saxons. Saxon prided valor and loyalty over any other aspect of a man.

Gewis held his fist up, telling his men to hold, "These men fought valiantly, let them keep their possessions."

A foolish sentiment, "The dead have no need of their possessions." Aethelwald stated, and his men proceeded to search the body.

A cheer erupted from the raiders, and Aethelwald approached, "What's the commotion about."

The raiders pointed to the man who had the horse in the western enemy army, "I think we got the commander in the first pass."

Aethelwald nodded, "Mead for you boys tonight."

"Thank you, Red Horse." The Night Raiders stated, bowing their heads in respect.

Aethelwald turned around and rode back to Gewis at the camp.

Gewis was cheery, his blonde beard curved into a smile. They hadn't really encountered a challenging foe. If the entire operation continued like this, they would win in no time at all.

Gewis seemed to think the same thing, "How do you think Hengist is doing?"

Aethelwald thought for a moment, "Our little brother is smart, I think he can do fine if he follows my strategy."

Gewis nodded, "Who are we kidding, we've gotten more resistance from the wild life than the armies."

"To be fair, black dragons and sea serpents are pretty dangerous, and we haven't even fought another nation yet. We could meet our match at any time if we aren't vigilant." Aethelwald reminded him.

Gewis dismissed him with a wave.

Aethelwald turned to the prisoner, who glared at him, as though hoping his eyes would kill Aethelwald. "Do you hate me for killing your comrades?"

"I have discovered that there are, in fact, fates worse than death." Richard growled.

"You have no idea." Aethelwald scoffed.

**/*-*/**

**Well , this chapter was fun to write, through and through.**

**A special thanks to blackdog420 for giving me the rain idea. It really saved me from an awkward way to get to friendly armies to fight.**


	23. The Re-enforcements and Intermission

**Merendinoemiliano: I wanted to portray the white and red horses as tactically minded. I also wanted to show some cooperation between brothers.**

**Now, if you are looking for a battle, you will probably be disappointed in this chapter.**

**/*-*/**

The autumn leaves betrayed a happy tone for the armies of Mantle. They sat around, enjoyed lunch in the perfect weather and got some nice relaxation from training.

The harvest was in season as well, and many slaves and farmers returned to the fields to prepare for winter. The sound of birds chirping made this world almost like a dream. Everything seemed so much happier…except for the strategy room.

"They haven't attacked any position in two weeks, they are planning something!" Flavius shouted.

"My legion will not march, especially against this opponent, into hostile territory with winter coming so soon. They've destroyed supply centers and food storage all along the border of the occupied territory. We wouldn't last two weeks." Tacitus, a rising commander, said.

Tacitus had memorized several strategy books, and aced even more tests. He was a war room genius. The real question was could he implement his smarts in an actual battle.

Archibald couldn't help but feel a little insecure. He had _taken _war classes when he was little, but he'd never thought he would actually _need_ them.

A few centurions burst out in an argument, angrily shouted at the cowardice.

Flavius spoke up, "Perhaps if we send out a few legions to reclaim villages we can make some head way?"

Tacitus shook his head, "The villages couldn't support a legion for the winter, and the villages are sitting targets for the enemy armies."

"We have to do something!" Flavius cried, slamming his fist on the table.

"We can muster our forces, and prepare for an assault. We have the time, no one would be foolish enough to attack in a Mantle winter. With a little bit of effort, we can endure an assault." Tacitus claimed.

Darmatius, a rather reserved man spoke, "We look to you, king Archibald."

Archibald thought for a moment, "What do we have to gain from marching out at this time?"

Flavius took a breath, "We could reclaim some lost territory on the border."

Archibald looked at Tacitus suspiciously, "Why shouldn't we try to reclaim our land?"

Tacitus replied, "We should try to reclaim our land, but not now. We don't even have our legions mobilized. Additionally, any reconquest we make won't be sustainable. Supplies can only go so far unimpeded."

Archibald nodded, "Now why should we stay back."

Tacitus smiled, a bit of happiness from recognition filling his voice, "We could prepare for an attack. They will attack us again, but we can prepare the cities for the devastation."

Archibald looked to Flavius, "Do you have any reason why we shouldn't fortify."

"We could miss an opportunity to make a serious gain." Flavius said through grit teeth.

Archibald knew what to do, "Give the order that we are to hold and fortify our border villages and cities."

Tacitus bowed, "Thank you, sir."

Flavius scoffed, "Fine, if you wish to throw away a chance at victory, so be it."

The men bowed and left the tent.

Archibald reclined his head back, "I hope some good news arrives soon."

A messenger suddenly burst in, "My king!" He was panting hard.

Archibald rose slightly nervous, "What? Do you have a message or not?"

The messenger took a breath, "The other kingdoms….. have agreed…. To join the war on our behalf."

Archibald was shocked, before bursting with joy. They would win this war.

/*-*/

The long ships struck the shore as the sails rolled up.

These ships were different, not containing warriors, but women and children. The old long ships had been converted into small houses, each with a small yard in front of them.

Other boats carried forging equipment, livestock and farming gear.

Aethelwald spoke up, "We didn't have to see this, you know. We could have advanced and taken more lands, really hit the enemy's morale, but instead we stop for a few weeks just to watch our settlers come in?"

Gewis smiled, "A chief watches over his people, even when they should be safe."

"Is this about pride, because we don't have time for that." Aethelwald groaned.

Gewis shook his head, "When have _I_ ever been _proud_?" His flamboyant exclamation gave Aethelwald a chuckle. Gewis's voice became serious, almost somber, " Alfred wanted to see our success, and I have to do it for him."

Aethelwald nodded, "I see, I hope this brings you peace of mind."

Gewis shook his head, "It won't, just like this guy."

Ragnar rode up beside him, "You'd better have a good reason for pulling me away from my victory."

Gewis scoffed, "Just look." He pointed to the Saxons getting off the boat.

"So, you brought me here for sentiment?" Ragnar's anger was rising in his voice.

Gewis shook his head, "I brought you here to show you victory."

"So, tell me, where is it?" Ragnar condescendingly taunted.

"There." Gewis said, pointing to the city that was being populated.

Ragnar clenched his fist.

Gewis continued, "There is our victory, we have a beach head, a city. We can't lose, because we can't afford to, with the extra men, we will succeed."

Ragnar growled, "We can't use children for men's work."

Gewis sighed, "Also, our extra support has arrived."

Ragnar began to scan the horizon until he saw them. A few hundred Wisi and Osti ships with their respective banners. Then there was a wave of Thuran and Nurites.

Ragnar began to smile, "I thought you had called me here to waste my time, you should have told me otherwise."

The Wisi falx warriors hoped off their boats, and began to meet in the city center, followed by the other tribes.

A brief moment of joy and hope swelled in Gewis. They could win these wars easily if they could just keep momentum up.

A familiar, tired voice called out, "Sorry that I was late, I didn't get your message out at sea for a few days, and came as fast as I could."

Gewis smiled, "You are right on time, Hengist."

Hengist rode up beside them and yawned, "So, the four horsemen are together to watch the settlers?"

Gewis nodded, "It might seem like a waste, but I wanted to get some re-assurance that nothing was going wrong."

Hengist nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Aethelwald looked at Hengist, "What is wrong with you?"

Hengist could hear the agitation in his voice. Hengist decide to brush it off, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Well, fix your problem, we can't have the Black Horse stalling in the middle of battle." Aethelwald scolded.

Hengist gave a soft smile, "I'll have it fixed when the time comes."

"Good, if we lose a horse, morale wi-" Aethelwald stopped, jarring Gewis out of his observing trance. When Gewis turned to see Aethelwald, he noticed Aethelwald was starring intently at the beach.

Gewis followed his eyes and noticed what disturbed Aethelwald.

A small craft had landed at the beach, with no banner to indicate allegiance.

Aethelwald and Gewis faced each other, before ridding down with Ragnar in pursuit. Hengist finally decided to follow them down the hill and join the investigation.

Gewis was staring down at the boat, looking for clues about who left it here.

Aethelwald stated, "There are foot prints, so the people who used it only recently came here. There appears to be no room for arms or supplies, so this isn't a trade vessel."

Gewis turned to him, "Wait, you said people?"

"Yes, at least two." Aethelwald stated, gesturing to the ground.

Sure enough, there were two sets of foot prints, one on each side of the boat.

Aethelwald began to trot around the area looking for clues.

Ragnar spoke up, "I can smell them, they are close!"

The Horsemen looked around, seeking out the intruders with caution.

Gewis just couldn't make sense of it, if they were assassins, there were plenty of opportunities to try for any of them. Not mention leaving the boat out in the open was either bold or stupid.

_Unless they wanted us here!_ Gewis thought, and his sixth sense lit up. Gewis immediately spun around, drawing his axe to catch a weapon with its blade.

The assassin was smaller than them, though that didn't say much, as Gewis was taller than most of the inhabitants of this world. The assassin, however, was really short, like two/three feet(1 meter) shorter. He wielded a backward falx, or maybe the falx was the backwards weapon.

The assassin's killer instinct disappears as he dropped to the ground, "So you are the leader of this war, judging how you stopped my Tonkin with such ease."

"War leader, I like that title, but not enough to spare your life." Gewis replied.

"I did not come to kill you, but I have a message from the leader of the tribal coalitions." The assassin said, sheathing his blade to his side.

"I haven't heard of them," Aethelwald said, flatly.

"If you truly didn't come to kill me," Gewis inquired, "bring out your friend. Other I will see to it that you are dead before your arm can grab your blade again."

"Simean, come out please." The assassin said, before whispering, "he and I are not friends."

Simean, as he was called, had Prubian features, from his dirty blonde hair to his blue eyes. The man was certainly taller than the assassin, but also leaner. Gewis could respect this man.

"Hey." Simean said flatly.

"What is your message?" Gewis asked.

The assassin smiled, "The kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale are mobilizing against you, their armies are moving to the trade post on the Vale/Vacuo border. If you move quickly, you can intercept their armies, and possibly take one out of the war."

Gewis couldn't help but feel manipulated, "Why would you tell me this?"

Simean groaned, "Because you can help weaken the old nations and allow our tribes to prosper."

Gewis nodded, "and you are certain this information is valid?"

The assassin nodded, "Chief Branwen believes so, and we value his wisdom."

Gewis just needed a little more information, "And who told him the movement of these national armies?"

"Simean here, for whatever reason, he didn't go to his own tribe, but rather to us. Chief Branwen insisted that he come along to deliver the message." The assassin proudly stated.

Gewis turned to Simean immediately and asked, "Are you lying about the information."

Simean's face didn't shift, "No."

There was a silence in the air. That horrid smell returned. _He is lying_ Gewis thought. At first Gewis wanted to run him through, but then he got another idea. Gewis was gonna play this side, and then let the enemy's fake intel hurt them.

Gewis smiled at Simean, "Well, while the information would have been valuable at any time, we are going to wait for re-enforcements before conduction any more attacks, which will probably be after winter."

Simean sighed, "Well that sucks, I would have at least-"

Ragnar spoke up, "Wait a minute, we can destroy an entire nation's army, and you aren't going to do it?"

Gewis suddenly felt his Saxon blood eager to rip Ragnar's throat out.

Gewis turned to Ragnar, "We don't have the men-"

Ragnar interrupted, "_You_ don't have the men, I have plenty."

"Yes, but we also need to be able to support each-" Gewis could feel his hatred for Ragnar rising.

Ragnar scoffed, "Please, I don't need support!"

Gewis tried to muster a supporting smile_ Treat him like a child, Gewis, treat him like a small, stupid child_, "Then why did Hengist have to help you, do you not see that we-"

"Hengist got in my way, I didn't need his help." Ragnar stated.

Gewis grit his teeth_ just a dumb, stupid child_, "We need to support eachother."

Ragnar rolled his eyes, before grinning, "You are scared, terrified of the feeble armies in the south."

Gewis felt the force of his grit almost crack his teeth.

Aethelwald stepped in, "Gewis is right, if we mess up, the entire operation could be over."

Ragnar turned to Aethelwald, grinning, "You _boys_ can sit back, I won't be a coward."

Gewis took a deep breath, mustered up a smile, and faced Ragnar, "I can not stop you, any of for that matter. I can't even stop my men if they chose to follow you. But know this, I don't give my blessing as the White Horse for this operation, and if this fails, you are responsible. Remember that."

Ragnar rolled his eyes, "I will return either dead or with glory, you may bask in my shadow."

Ragnar rode off with his horse to get Ragnar's warband.

Aethelwald turned to the assassin and Simean, "Thank you for your information." Before tossing them a bag of gold pieces.

The assassins nodded, and rowed off in their boat.

Hengist, who had fallen asleep on his horse woke up, "So if we are dismissed, I am going to see someone."

Gewis nodded, and the Black Horse disappeared.

Aethelwald and Gewis stood alone.

Aethelwald spoke with a firm knowingness in his voice, "That was fitting."

Gewis barked, "How do you find that interaction _fitting_. We are about to lose the largest army of the invasion."

Aethelwald raised his hands defensively, "He's an Utrek."

Gewis waited a few moments for Aethelwald to elaborate before inquiring, "Should that mean something to me?"

Aethelwald sighed, "Before the Saxons became a unified people-"

Gewis interrupted with an annoyed voice, "The Saxons were divided into three kingdoms with several tributary tribal states. That's old news."

Aethelwald, sighed,_ bear with him, he's just upset_, "And the Lanz dynasty ruled the west kingdom, the Aufsert dynasty ruled the south kingdom, and who do you think ruled the East kingdom?"

"Are you serious?" Gewis said, his eyes going wide with realization.

"But there is more, in exchange for ceasing raids against the other Saxon tribes and kingdoms, and the allowance of a decentralized government, the Utrek's were given the Throne of the Saxon's. Thus began the Kingdom of Saxoni." Aethelwald rolled his hands in a giant circle in the air to stress what he was telling Gewis.

Gewis nodded, "So how did we take power?"

"A combination of things: first, the Ingaevo-Saxon war. The Utrek recognized the attack from the Ingaevian Empire, and yet refused to aid the East most tribes. Alfred Lanz instead mustered up the West tribes, and managed to crush the millions of Ingaevian forces by using the Oest Mountains. The tribes recognized the real Saxon king, and the Utreks fought a pointless battle to keep the throne." Aethelwald stated, loving that Gewis was finally listening to a history lesson.

Gewis nodded, "So then what?"

"Well in the Great Ingaevian War, the once again unified Saxoni enter and saved the Teskian, Peshlan and Barbar forces at the fields of Tetranis, unfortunately, the last Lanz died there, and everyone tried to claim the Throne of the Saxons. And there were to big contenders." Aethelwald stated.

"The Lanzerts and Utreks." Gewis finished. What was his father thinking?

"I am just saying, your rivalry is sort of in our blood." Aethelwald stated before riding off.

/*-*/

Hengist poured the last bit of dirt on the box that held his armor and weapons.

The city was well guarded, but they were only looking for Saxons, not civilians. Hengist slipped right through the defenses by simply posing as a scared citizen.

Now where would _he _be?

Hengist walked along the streets and witness the hideous city first hand. The buildings were way to close together, with only an alley way between them.

The trees were planted in such straight, unnatural rows that they were hard to appreciate.

The one beauty that was allotted to the city was the fact that the people here seemed to care for each other well enough. Hengist watched as a cat-person ran through the streets with a basket of food.

She was being chased by some guards. Hengist climbed in an alley and waited, listening. The foot steps were getting closer.

He suddenly reached out his hand and grabbed the girl, pulling her into the alley. "Why are you stealing?" Hengist asked, gripping her shoulders.

"You, you're a… a Savior!" She whispered excitedly as her eyes lit up. She realized she was touching him and promptly backed away, bowing before him, "Please forgive me, savior, I didn't mean to touch you."

"Why were you stealing?" Hengist asked again, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know the good book says not to, but we needed bread for communion, and they are getting suspicious of people who buy bread and wine. I didn't steal though; I left the money in the stall." The cat girl vouched.

Hengist didn't care about that anymore, "Wait, you are having communion?"

"With mister Cuthbert, oh yes." She nodded.

Hengist smiled, "Could you take me to Brother Cuthbert."

The cat girl looked out and nodded, "Follow me."

She led him down the street before making a right turn. They passed three houses before turning into the alley way, and entering a small door. The room was some kind of rug shop, the cat girl pulled a rug aside, revealing a hatch.

She opened the hatch and climbed down. Hengist followed suite. When they got down Hengist turned to see walls, slightly lit by candles, illuminating benches where people sat and listed. And who were they listening to? Hengist looked up to see Brother Cuthbert there. Hengist took a seat in the back row, while Brother Cuthbert went on about chapter 13 of John.

At the end of the sermon, Hengist walked up to Brother Cuthbert.

Brother Cuthbert was reading into his bible intently. "Hello, can I help you?" He said without looking up.

Hengist smiled, "You already have."

Brother Cuthbert stopped reading. His eyes slowly rose to see Hengist, standing four inches over him.

Brother Cuthbert laughed, "Hengist, my boy! How have you been."

"I have been well; I would like to speak to you in private." Hengist said with a happy smile.

The two found a small table and Cuthbert immediately questioned, no, interrogated Hengist, "So, how has the kingdom been? Is your father well? What are you doing here?"

Hengist answered, "We are prospering, dad is comfortable, and I am the Black Horse."

Cuthbert laughed, "Good, goo- Black horse?" His face lost its joyful demeanor, "So, this wasn't just a friendly visit?"

"It was, but also its not." Hengist said solemnly.

Cuthbert sighed, "Is it really so soon?"

"Not yet, but the White Horse will have it done by winter's end." Hengist said.

"I am making real progress with these people, your war is jeopardizing their relationship with God-"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't want a peaceful solution?" Hengist snapped with a whisper.

Cuthbert recoiled at Hengist's harshness, before realizing why Hengist was so easy to excite, "What trouble's you boy?"

Hengist sighed, "I can't sleep. I see the faces of the men I have killed; I see God's grace leaving me, then I wake up. It has faded these past few weeks, but the nightmares haven't left. I know it is not a Saxon thing to feel pity for your enemy, but still I am weary."

Cuthbert nodded, "I see." He leaned in and placed his hand on Hengist's shoulder, "Why did you chose to be the Black Horse?"

"I felt called to, any Saxon would." Hengist said.

"But you aren't a Saxon, at least not fully. You forget the other half of your body is from your Natuk mother. They don't fight without mercy, its why they became the Saxon's tributary. They only fought when they had to. Now, Your Saxon and Natuk are fighting each other, and you are left to suffer. See this invasion through, then evaluate whether or not you are a warrior at heart." Brother Cuthbert said, looking at Hengist with pity.

Hengist nodded, "Ten years and you're still teaching me things."

"No one is ever too young to learn." Brother Cuthbert said, "Even I still learn things at times." He shifted back to his seat, "Now how bad are we talking."

"Mark 13:20." Hengist said, "Gewis hates them with a passion I have never seen before."

Cuthbert seemed lost at Hengist's answer, "Mark 13:20, that bad huh?"

"You should leave, you've started a church, God must surely be smiling on you now." Hengist said.

"I could leave, but what of the church that has started here?" Cuthbert asked.

"Take them with you, lead them as a shepherd would his sheep." Hengist stated.

"And show the questioning that despite my talk of God's mercy and grace, that I am still afraid? No, I will stay here till the end, if for nothing other than to bear testimony to the courage God gives me." Cuthbert said proudly, " I enjoyed seeing you again, Hengist, tell your father I am grateful for the opportunity he gave me to be here. I don't hold anything against him or you for what will come."

"Can I convince you to come with me at all?" Hengist asked.

"No, I will stay here, and save as many souls as I can." Cuthbert said standing up, and putting on a smile to go meet his lambs.

**/*-*/**

**So, that is the re-enforcements and intermission.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I dropped a lot of information quickly, but I tried to keep it all relevant.**


	24. The Admiral Game

**Merendinoemiliano: I hope that's a good "interesting" and not a bad "interesting".**

**/*-*/**

The Vani were so quick to join the raid, Ragnar wondered if they had heard about the order before he had sent it.

No matter, they would be essential for this operation.

Ragnar could feel the victory being loaded on the Vani long ship, with the large pot of liquid shaking against the sides.

He watched as Liburnians were loaded with Catapults and Vani Marines. The Vani, like the Saxons, knew the sea, loved the sea, but unlike the Saxons, spent most of their time at sea. They were naturals at the helm of a ship or at seat of an oar.

The Wisi and Osti had also agreed to join, as they had received the offer of any islands that the force would claim on the journey.

The Langi and Alem's, on the other hand, had assigned their loyalties to Gewis. Ragnar would deal with them later.

One of Ragnar's shirtless marauders approached, "Pale Horse, the preparations have been made, we await your order."

Ragnar replied, "Very well, we will get a head start while our allies get ready."

He walked over to the large Knarr and jumped inside. A sound made the sweetest melody as Ragnar listened to hundreds of tethers being cut as they departed.

The sweat sea air, the warmth of the sun, these were the things Ragnar enjoyed. The world was not perfect though, and he could feel the winter wind closing in. They would need to cross the sea before it froze over.

The sails went down as they left the shallow waters and entered the open ocean.

Ragnar noticed several shark fins as they drifted across the waves, most likely due to a school of fish nearby. Ragnar would have held this belief if the fins didn't suddenly change direction, heading north. That didn't make sense. Winter was coming, and colder waters repelled creatures like sharks.

Ragnar's advisor, Aethelred-Aetheled, whatever his name was, noticed his disturbed nature.

"What's wrong?" The Aethel asked.

"I have never seen sharks go north for the winter." Ragnar growled lowly, "Stay vigilant."

Ragnar and His men watched the water. It all seemed calm…too calm, in fact. There were no fish in the water, not even minos. Ragnar looked ahead.

The water darkened with something visibly moving under the waves.

Ragnar called out to his men, "Get ready!"

As the first ships passed over the blacked mass, Ragnar grabbed one of the fishing spears and readied himself.

Ragnar's Knarr drifted over the dark mass, and Ragnar threw the spear in the water, before grabbing another and tossing it at the mass.

The dark mass vanished beneath the surface. Ragnar looked at the marauders around him, noticing the relaxed posture they had.

Whatever the dark mass was had left them in peace, which was kind of boring, and for Ragnar, boring was bad. He wanted the thrill of battle, the rush of adrenaline from the danger. Instead the fight was over within a minute, if you could call it that.

Suddenly the Snekka behind the Knarr was split in two, as a giant black serpent stretched to the sky. The serpent had a bone upper face and yellow eyes. The beast stretched 20 yards/meters into the sky and had a diameter of seven feet( 2 1/3 meters).

Ragnar roared with glee as he picked up another fishing spear and tossed it into the serpent's belly. The serpent roar in pain, before coiling up.

The marauders who had been sent into the sea swam to parts of the wreckage, while other swam closer to the serpent, hacking at its side with their axes.

The serpent suddenly lunged over Ragnar's head, crashing into the mast of the Knarr. Ragnar used this to throw another spear into the beast's side.

The beast didn't seem to relent, as it dove back into the water before surfacing again. This time, the serpent simply sat up straight, waiting idly in the water.

Ragnar's advisor's eyes went wide, and he grabbed an axe and tossed it into the water.

Ragnar growled at him, "Why are you wasting axes."

"We were going to get crushed by its tail, I just saved our lives." The Aethel growled back.

The beast growled at their banter, it's head seemed to grow larger and a black soot emerged from its breath.

Ragnar growled back at it, and tossed a spear, striking the beast's roaring mouth, piercing its tongue.

The beast's roar turned to a yelp, and it coiled again.

Ragnar picked up one more fishing spear, only to watch another fly past his head and pierce the serpent's left eye.

The serpent yelped before diving beneath the waves.

There was a calm silence, that led to thought Ragnar couldn't ignore. "You stole my glory!" he shouted at his advisor.

The Aethel's reply was hardly warranted, "I saved our lives, this isn't about, it is about a successful invasion. If we don't conserve resources, we will be short on supplies when we need them."

"Don't lecture me on logistics, you get half a ration tonight if you are so concerned." Ragnar growled.

The Aethel shouted back "So be it!"

The following nights were slow. They had more men per ship, but also had to tow the Knarr with its sail knocked out.

The ships seemed to drift slowly over the water.

The only good thing to come from the slowed invasion was the tribes had caught up, so they weren't alone.

Ragnar hated the delay and he hated the boredom. They should have been there in a few weeks, now it might take a month. So when the sound of battle drums rang out, Ragnar couldn't have been more excited.

When Ragnar got to the front of the Knarr bow, He saw several ships that looked similar to their own long ships, but bulkier and slightly deeper on the bows.

The Aethel advisor called out, "They appear to be the defenders of these waters!".

Ragnar called back, "Signal them to allow passage."

The Aethel lit a lamp, before flashing a signal to the opposing boats. The boats didn't respond.

The Aethel turned back, "There's no response!"

"Then cut through them, give the signal to the Vani that our time is now!" Ragnar growled. The Aethel turned with the lamp and began flashing signals to the Vani ships that tailed them.

Ragnar tasted the air. It was saltier than usual, that meant a storm. So be it.

Their ships pushed forward into the boat formation.

A cry went out, "FOR THE VALE!" The wall of ships pushed forward as well.

"Sail ships are on their way." The advisor told Ragnar.

Sail ships? The battle was already won.

Neither of the ship formations stopped, or showed any signs of slowing.

A realizing cry came from one of the marauders, "Brace yourselves!"

The Snekka's collided with the Vale ships, sending a grounding shock wave through the ships. Only the smartest marauders had actually prepared for the impact.

Water began to fill on both boats as they seemed to tug and jerk each other in the fray.

One of the marauders on the Knarr brought a boarding ladder and laid it down to connected the Snekkas with the Knarr.

Ragnar jumped on the ladder and ran towards the locked ships.

Arrows began to fire from the archer ships, and one imbedded itself in Ragnar's right leg. It was a bee sting. His response was easy: snap the arrow, deal with it later.

Ragnar jumped into the friendly Snekka, where the marauders had been fighting despite the water level rising in the boats. He marched through the sea water, ignoring the burning in his leg, and finally got to the breach.

The enemy had taken up a shield wall like formation with their kite shields. Ragnar pulled one of his marauders away from the front line with his left arm and took the marauder's place. These men appeared to have swords, stabbing through the shield wall cracks.

Ragnar didn't have time to come up with a plan, so while flaming arrows were exchanged overhead, Raganr pushed forward into the shield wall, feeling the swords strike the metal-hide armor as he pushed through their formation, He felt pains in his side and front, but it was trivial.

Ragnar then raised his axe, and crushed through an enemy shield, into his head, dropping the enemy soldier to the ground. Ragnar's marauder took it as a sign to push through, and engaged the enemy on their ship.

Ragnar tackled a charging enemy soldier, causing the soldier to fall and hit his neck on one of the rowing seats.

Ragnar then turned around to see an enemy soldier stabbing at him. A cry of war came from the Marauders as their rage broke their inhibitors.

Ragnar took his shield and blocked the stab, before striking the man in the face with the shield. The man stumbled back, tripping on the side of the boat. He had quick reflexes though, because the man quickly caught himself on one of the ropes. His sword fell in the water, evoking a shocked look on the enemy soldier's face.

Ragnar pulled the enemy onto the boat, and tossed him a knife. "Die well."

The enemy's confused look was there only for a moment as an axe split his skull.

Ragnar nodded, before turning around to see another boat load of Vale soldiers board the ship, the first one strait up charging at Ragnar. His response was to sampling duck inward and lift the soldier over his back off the side of the boat.

An arrow whizzed through the air and struck Ragnar's shoulder, invoking rage within him, "Where's the Sail ships!"

As if on cue, the sail ship appeared beside the boat of archers, just out of boarding range. The crew shuffed around, avoiding arrows until a jet of flame erupted out of the side of the ship. The jet sprayed back and forth over the deck of the archer vessel, cause everyone on the ship to be coated in a scalding fire.

One fool even tried to put it out as he jumped into the water, only to find that he still burned while he drowned.

A flaming ball flew overhead and struck a Vale long ship's center, giving the crew just enough time to put out the flame before the boat went up in smoke.

Ragnar ducked, avoiding a stab at the throat in order to trip the attacker. With attacker on the bed of the ship, Ragnar lowered his axe to the enemy soldier neck before pounding the axe repeatedly into the ship's wood.

Blood and water dripped off the enemy's helmet, and Ragnar felt the waves pick up force.

He raised his shield once again, spotting an enemy marine trying to cut Ragnar down. The ship suddenly rose, causing the two to fall down on each other. Ragnar drew his boot seax and thrust it into the man's throat. Ragnar then felt the boat stabilize, feeling his boot fill with water again.

Where Ragnar had killed someone earlier, a leak in the boat had appeared. Ragnar ran to the edge of the transport.

He jumped from the long ship onto the other long ship that had ferried the enemy soldiers. Ragnar spotted the oarsmen and crew leader, and cut them down one at a time.

"Come on, our old ship is down, lets get this one!" Ragnar called out to his men. They seemed to get the message, and finished up their fighting before taking whatever the could off of the old ships.

Ragnar turned back around, waiting for someone to attack, only to see three ships retreating into the storm. They wouldn't last.

Ragnar turned to his men and cheered. This was a sign. The Lanzert had grown weak, worshipping a god of sacrifice. The era of the Utreks had come once again, guided by the older, stronger gods. He would take these armies out, and claim his place as the leader of the invasion.

**/*-*/**

**Okay this was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.**

**What did you think?**


	25. The Fall of Mantle(Part 1)

**Merendinoemiliano: I am happy that the chapter brought a lot of joy to you. Viking naval battles were my basis for the way the ships fought.**

**/*-*/**

Winter…. It was the coldest time of the year. Without steam power or electricity, it was also the harshest time of the year.

Civilized nations would cease fighting during the winter months, as supply lines simply wouldn't allow expansion. The cold sapped armies' strength, and the hungry animals made marching far too dangerous.

Which is why the Saxon's stood above the civilized armies, who had grown soft in their comfortable homes, with their fires and soups. The Langi knew first hand that the Saxons had not grown soft.

Native to the warm swamps of the south, these warriors knew combat from birth. Unlike the other tribes, the Langi had no intention of leaving the Saxons any time soon. Why would they, there were far worse masters than the Saxons, and due to the unique relationship they share, the Langi prospered under Saxon rule.

The Langi were simple people, living off the land they settled. But being quick to learn, their services made them natural companions for the winter warriors. Unfortunately, that meant fighting in winter.

Papias could only shiver as his black beard did little to keep the snow away from his neck. He didn't get angry with Gewis, the plan had been clear. The cold did not give him a forgiving mood.

Gundo, Papias's third cousin, groaned, "Where are they? We should have met up here not too long ago, but our allies seem to be gone. Can we please make a fire to shrug off this cold?"

"Sure, we can make a fire. Then we can roast our dead when the enemy army is upon us." Papias growled back. The city wasn't more than 2 miles out (3 ½ kilometers), they would notice a smoke rising in the distance. Regardless of how they hid, the smoke would be difficult to cover up.

Not to mention how they had to get past the enemy fortresses and encampments. Now they stood, a mere 500 men, not nearly enough to defend all sides from an attack.

The crunch of snow drew Papias's attention, and he pulled the large, bent steel club from his side. His weapon caused Gundo to draw his own.

Papais counted the steps. Ten steps, five men. A patrol?

The crunching was getting closer, and it showed no sign of deviating. Papais readied his club for the kill.

He felt something sharp poke into his back.

"You have gotten sloppy. How you can you be useful to us?" The familiar voice said behind him.

Papais growled, "Like this Wealdmaer." Papais brought his foot up to strike Wealdmaer in the chest.

An eruption of shouting emerged as Saxons surged forward to turn Papais into holed cheese, followed by his own Langi emerging from the trees to protect him.

A laugh filled the air as Wealdmaer got to his feet. He gestured to his men, "Alright, calm down, just some fun with friends."

Papais called out to his men, "We are fine."

Gundo couldn't keep his mouth shut, "What just happened?" He swung his sword around, looking panicked.

Papais turned to his cousin, "These are Saxons."

"Quite the delay." Wealdmaer noted.

"I am still teaching him." Papais said. It wasn't entirely Gundo's fault he was so green. He had just been born at the wrong( or right depending on how you would look at it) time. He was born in an era of peace, prosperity and benevolence from the Saxon Grand king. Fighting wasn't as important as farming in times of peace. And that's not say that farming wasn't important.

_Stop it, don't justify to yourself._ Papais scolded, _He is in this for the long run._

"Who's the smooth skin?" Wealdmaer asked.

"My cousin, his mother wouldn't stop hounding me to take him on a job, since it's wartime and all." Papais replied, refusing to meet Wealdmaer's eyes.

Wealdmaer got the message, " I don't babysit, if he is going to be a problem, I will kill him myself."

Papais groaned, " Please don't."

Gundo spoke up, "We thought you had frozen to death." Gundo's laugh was not reciprocated.

Wealdmaer scoffed, "Not this breeze. Gewis wants you all back at camp by sun down, let's move."

The Langi followed their Saxon shepherds, trudging through the frozen forest. Many were shivering, and Gundo was no exception. He couldn't be blamed, after all, they were very far from home, but his first appearance clearly left a mark on the Saxon escort.

They exchanged nervous glances as they would pass by Gundo, keeping distance incase he suddenly lost his cool and randomly started attacking.

Papais couldn't help but hate the timing of it, wondering if Godan had cursed them. A major operation with a new recruit was hardly a good combination. He'd keep him alive, even if it killed him.

They through the forest into a clearing next to a cave. Small kindles burned from where a fire had been lit.

Two duguth stood watch as they approached the cave.

Wealdmaer spoke, "Tell Gewis we are ready."

A duguth disappeared into the cave, and after a few minutes, Gewis emerged.

Gewis opened his arms, and Papais did the same. They entered a nice warm embrace as brothers. Gewis spoke first, "It's been too long old friend."

"Aye, but you did need us before, so that was good." Papais replied.

Gewis nodded, "Alright, now come on in where we can discuss the slight problem."

"Problem?" Papais asked.

"Get inside, and we can talk." Gewis stated.

When the Langi entered the cave, they became much more lively, with the warmth providing the comfort of a mothers embrace.

Many went in to find food and drink waiting for them, providing the relaxation to keep morale up.

Gewis sat down, with Aethelwald and a third Saxon, who was clearly a Horseman, at his side.

Gewis explained, "There isn't a way to attack the city."

"Then why are we here?" Papais asked after a brief pause.

Aethelwald raised his voice, "Why are we here? That is a good question. The city is far from any logistical point, making it suicide to sustain this operation. We better not be here for your pride?"

The third Saxon spoke up, "I don't think we can sustain this logistically, if we are going to do something, we need to do so now."

"Who are you?" Papais asked.

"I am Hengist Johan's son. I am the Black Horse." Hengist said.

Papais nodded, "Well, I hope we can do more than just head back after coming this far."

Gewis growled, "I know what I am doing. If we hit this city, the enemy will surrender."

"Yes but that begs the question: how?" Aethelwald pointed out.

Gewis rubbed his temples.

Gundo spoke up, "Have you tried the fields?"

Gewis shook himself at the sight of Gundo's voice, "Who are you?"

"I am Gundo, Gunderic's son I guess, Papais is my cousin." Gundo proclaimed.

"Well Gundo, we can't use the fields because-" Gewis started but was interrupted by Hengist.

"He might actually be on to something." Hengist said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking." Aethelwald asked.

"We could use the snow to house our men while we get equiptment ready, then move it in the night." Henigist said.

Gundo had a visibly confused look on his face, "What does that have to do with the fields?"

"Fields collect more snow, but are also ignored during the winter time, they wont notice igloos if they don't look too hard." Aethelwald stated.

And with that, the army was off.

They marched towards the great city. When they got there, the city's walls seemed to tower over them, it seemed as though the city was made to be impenetrable. But Gewis wouldn't let that stop him.

The men waited until night before going into the fields and gathering snow to set up igloos. The nights seemed to pass as igloos were set up and men moved to inhabit them.

The Langi set up their own igloos, which were surprisingly warm considering it was made of snow.

Papais could feel the passage of time as the week went on.

The enemy didn't seem to suspect a thing, why would they? Only fools would wage war in winter, the snow would kill any normal man.

But they weren't dealing with normal men, they were dealing with Saxons, who had grown up in colder weather than this.

The men had little stories to tell of home by then end of the third day. But on fourth day, salvation finally came.

In the night, the sound of wheels rolling caused a stir.

The Saxons had finished the catapults, and rolled them up behind snow banks, ready to fire.

Gewis stood in front of his men, "Your passions have re-ignited, but remember, this is a fight for our fallen as well. For those who have gone to train for the end of day, we must win this. No one is to be spared inside the city, no man, no woman, no dog, nor ox. Kill them all!"

With that Gewis turned around, and slashed at the city, and the Catapults let loose the bombardment.

The flaming balls scattered across the wall, with some flying overhead, emitting a bright glow from within the city.

The Langi were the first wave to go, so they charged at the still standing walls.

Another volley let loose, and the fire lit up the sky, igniting more of the great city.

The defenders were finally roused, and the ran across the top of the walls, firing crossbows into the mass of men charging.

The third volley fired, striking the walls and the gate, tearing the gate from its hinges.

Papais took this opportunity, and charged straight into the gate, which had no defenders. He was followed by a mix of Saxons and Langi, combining their arms to protect each other. Once they entered the city, the men spread out, scattering around the locals building, burning and looting.

Gewis and his men followed after the first wave, entering in through the gate, and going for the towers.

Papais was busy looking for Gundo. Gundo was who he needed to keep in one piece.

Papais ran through the street, his chainmail jingling as he looked left and right to find his cousin.

Papais then heard the cry over all the noise. It was simple cry, but Papais recognized it. The city districts had charred to little more than their supports.

Papais turned around and ran back towards the gate where the cry had come from.

He ran past Gewis, who had stopped and was talking to a wolf-man. Papais then turned right to find why there had been such a cry. The enemy had their shields locked together in a sort of shield wall that had a tight fit.

Papais pushed through the Saxons who made up the attackers, and met his cousin, who, for whatever reason, was at the front.

Papais notice that his arrival had inspired confidence in the enemy, as though they thought an inexperienced warrior had taken the field.

The enemy soldier pushed aside his tower shield to stab at Papais. Papais stabbed forward with his club, knocking the enemy off balance, before slamming the club into the side of the soldier's head spilling the mater all over the dirt.

Gundo, nearly cut Papais's head off with his flailing, but as Papais looked, he had slit the throat of the man in front of him.

_Either luck or the gods are on Gundo's side._ Papais thought, and he pushed forward. The row seemed tight, with the enemy locking shields, stabbing forward when they got the chance.

The Saxons entered their own shield wall, before slamming it against the enemy formation.

The forced collided, stabbing at each other, with Papais and Gundo at each other's side.

Gundo kept flailing, twice nearly cutting Papais's arm off, before entering a long state of hunkering behind his shield.

Papais stepped forward, clubbing the man who was engaging Gundo in the head. Unfortunately, that left him vulnerable, and Papais felt the ground rush to meet him as a sword stabbed his side.

Papais wasn't what to feel, as blood began to seep out of his armor.

The soldier advanced forward. Gundo saw his cousin on the ground and ran to save him, stabbing forward, his sword bouncing off of the enemy shield.

Gundo then began his typical flailing against the enemy shield, trying to cut through a weak point.

The blood seemed to slow from Papais's wound, which meant it probably wasn't fatal. Papais rose to his feet, and got ready to support Gundo, when the soldier bashed Gundo in the face with his shield. Gundo collapsed on the ground, forcing Papais to climb over him.

Suddenly, the enemy line shattered, as Heroic Cavalry rode through the Testudo, cutting down anyone in their way.

Gewis approached with his men, and the disorganized army was little more than a minor blockade.

Papais saw a soldier rush towards him, to which he slashed his club upward to strike the soldier in the stomach before dropping it on his head.

Papais looked for anymore soldiers, but there was nothing standing. Even the houses' supports were crumbling.

There was nothing left of the outer ring of this city. Unfortunately, there were two more rings left to go.

Gewis approached Papais, "Did you get your action for the day?"

Papais couldn't muster a laugh due to the pain, "I need some rest."

Gewis nodded, "We can continue battering the city now that we have the outskirts."

A rider suddenly approached from the gate of the city. He had a Saxon helmet, which meant he should be friendly.

As he ran through the streets, his breath seemed to be wavering.

Gewis turned to the rider, "What are you here for?"

"I bring news of the Pale Horse." The rider said between breaths.

"Oh, has he come to gloat his victory?" Gewis scoffed.

The rider looked pale, "Well, not exactly…"

**/*-*/**

**Oh, What could the rider possibly tell Gewis?**


	26. The First Defeat

**Merendinoemiliano: The Battle is still going on, they have only broken through the first layer of defenses.**

**/*-*/**

Ragnar pushed through the enemy pike formation, ready to finish up the last Island. The Oathsworn began their charge down the hill, eager to claim victory for the Wisi.

Ragnar's shield finally collided with his opponent's, revealing the location of the soldier. Ragnar pushed his shield aside with his axe raised. The poor boy wasn't prepared, and stabbed Ragnar's chest, the blade grazing into Ragnar's ribcage. Ragnar, feeling the rage at the monkey who just struck him howled before bringing down the axe, splitting the boy in half.

At the same time, the Oathsworn hooked their falxes into the enemy's necks, cutting masses of the formation before they could react.

On the coastline, Vani ships were heard setting transports ablaze with the fire-solution. Ragnar had taken yet another Island for the Invasion.

Ragnar watched as the citizens were dragged out of their houses to be divided and sent home.

The blistering sun, however, made Ragnar question even the value of such a hellscape. Why the Wisi wanted it was beyond reason. But a deal is a deal, and the Wisi would get the blazing island. The real "prize" was beyond the straight from this island.

The mainland resided the kingdom of Vacuum or something. Ragnar hated this expedition. It only got hotter and hotter the further south they went.

Ragnar paced through the Island town as Alaric came.

Alaric immediately raised his question, "You do remember our agreement, do you not?"

Ragnar groaned, "Yes, yes, you get some islands from this invasion, I will take care of you."

Alaric eyed him suspiciously, as though there was a catch to this deal before adding, "Johan wasn't a bad king, yet I put my trust in the old line. Do not make me regret that."

"Know your place, we might be cousin's ethnically, but we are far stronger than the Wisi. This was an act of grace, not an act to please you." Ragnar bit back.

Alaric growled before sighing, "Thank you for your grace."

Ragnar knew the "king" would fold, "That's better."

Ragnar went back to the ships to discuss the distribution of the islands they had captured. The boats set sail for neutral waters.

The sail was pretty smooth, though the sun made Ragnar angry as his belly was bandaged, being irritated by the heat.

The sea air was a comfort, though Ragnar's raids often had the added smell of blood in them. Ragnar simply laid his head back to dream.

_He opened his eyes, feeling immense pain in his ribs. He felt faint, and he was breathing heavy. Before him stood a warrior, about six and a half feet tall( 2 1/6 meters). The warrior had a strange axe with a hammer on the other side where a blade would be. _

_Beside the warrior was two blonde haired people, a man and a woman. The woman had blue eyes, around her arms were strange wrist guards, which were engulfed by a blue glow in the shape of serpent heads._

_The boy's body was exceptionally defined, with bulging muscles, though Ragnar could tell that the muscles were not natural or resting. There was also an air of familiarity to this young man, like Ragnar knew something about this technique. _

_The warrior at the center stepped forward, and Ragnar could feel an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time: fear._

_The warrior approached, revealing one eye to be golden, and one eye to be blue. His voice was familiar, but distorted by something, like a great power was influencing the body._

_Ragnar knew this warrior, but he couldn't jog his memory. The warrior jumped forward, and Ragnar attempted to evade, but with no luck, as though his legs had been damaged._

_The warrior's fist stopped an inch from Ragnar's face, and-_

/*-*/

Hengist lit the flame to the grain silo and ran back to the camp that they had established. The fire kindle up as the last of the major grain stores were reduced to little more than ashes.

The Spear Master to Hengist's right inquired, "Why are we only burning a portion of the food. Why not take all we can and burn the rest?"

"I'll say it now, one measure the wheat for a denarius and three measures of barley for a denarius, but touch not the oil or the wine'." Hengist said, placing the last weight in the scale.

"I am the Black Horse; I am not as glamorous as the other horses of war. I am, however, arguably the most important. I decide how stable the enemy is, how strong their soldiers are, and how rich the kingdom will be. I am also the law giver, charged with ensuring justice in the hardest of circumstances." Hengist stated.

The Spear Master could only blink before nodding.

A cry shook them out of their comfort as an army charged the small squadron of Saxons. Hengist grabbed _Geeldor_ and braced as metal warriors charged them.

As Hengist locked his feet, preparing for the impact, something inside of him surged forward. It was so powerful, that Hengist's chest lurched forward, forcing him to take a few steps to ensure his balance.

Hengist's vision also began to blur as adrenaline and rage deep within him came to surface. The ground turned to dark grey, before changing into a silvery color. Hengist felt like a deep power within him was suddenly released, and the enemy soldiers moved _so _slow.

Hengist heard his own voice cry, "I AM SEAXNEAT!" before his body moved against his will into the fray.

Hengist was losing consciousness, and the last thing he remembered seeing was the horrified face of a metal soldier being ripped in half by Hengist's own hands.

/*-*/

"Why do the Vani get more land than us?" Theodricing asked.

Alaric nudged him, and the Osti king seemed to calm down.

Ragnar groaned, " We had an agreement, each side gets an equal number of islands. Since the Vani pulled most the weight of your weight, I think its only fair that they get the larger islands."

"My men died for your invasion!" The Osti king's face was bright red.

"And that only proves that your men are weak. If you like I can change our terms." Ragnar threatened.

A blood vessel in Theodricing's forehead was visible, but he backed down.

"Good, then the Osti get the northern islands, the Wisi get the central islands, and the Vani get the southern Islands." Ragnar, "Now if you don't mind, I have a continent to conquer."

Ragnar walked out of the fuming room of "kings" and went to his ship.

They set sail for the main land. The blistering sun made sense of the terrain they saw along the way. Sand dune and palm trees lines the shore. Who would ever live here?

The Saxons reunited with the main fleet, with the crossed Seax banner betraying their purpose. Ragnar watched as more ships arrived to support his assault. It seemed that his recent victories had reached the homeland and main force.

Ragnar grinned as they approached. The more that flocked to his banner, the more support he would have to be king.

The fleet began to move east along the north coast of the desert continent.

The enemy was right to be afraid, as there seemed to be no signs of life anywhere on the coast. They were running, which meant that they were vulnerable.

Finally, they spotted it. A costal city, with sandstone buildings stretching two-three stories high. The port seemed unguarded.

Ragnar gave the order to go ashore, if nothing else, to rest and recharge for the coming march.

Aethel-whatever had something else to say, "I would advise we return to the islands, and get support from the other tribes. We at least secure supplies and men before attempting a large conquest."

Ragnar had to scoff; he was legal obligated under Saxon Law to scoff. "Retreat, in my moment of triumph? No we will see this through, even if it kills us."

"It is not a retreat, it is a logistical recovery. We don't have the men to secure a cluster of cities, much less a continent." The Aethel begged. Ragnar hated begging.

"We will work with what we have, and go far." Ragnar said, before repeating the gesture to go ashore.

The ships turned with the dragon mast to go into the port. It didn't even have a chain up; they must have left in a hurry.

Ragnar and his men settled in, for a long night.

/*-*/

Hob wasn't sure what just happened, but in time it took him to stab one man, the black horse had butchered thirty.

The enemy had numbered well over a thousand, but the Black Horse reduced their numbers to little more than a few hundred in minutes. The ground had turned silver, and they all felt somewhat stronger, but none of the Spear Masters could compare to the strength and speed that their leader had.

Now the Black Horse was sorting through the bodies. His eyes had turned golden, and had so much malice in them that Hob was certain that they would be killed with the enemy.

The Black Horse picked up a man's head, and crushed it, before roaring into the sky. The Black Horse turned to Hob, "You, Spear Master!"

"Yes Black Horse?" Hob said.

"NO! I am Seaxneat, know ME!" The Black Horse said.

"Hengist, is this a joke?" Hob had to ask.

The Black Horse sighed/growled, before turning back to Hob, "Listen, Hengist needs to live. His body is not just strong, it has so much potential. I want to see it nurtured, and all Hengist needs is a little push, and he will be a wonderful warrior."

"Okay…'Seaxneat'" Hob couldn't believe Hengist was playing a prank ri-

Suddenly Hengist collapsed. Hob ran to Hengist's side, only to find Hengist getting back up to face him.

"Oh man, how many did I kill." Hengist asked.

"Enough." Hob was all hob could say. The demeanor in Hengist had changed, from being malicious and rage filled, to be calm and polite. Hengist's dragon scale armor also changed color to a blue: regret.

"Lets get patched up, and then we can get something to eat." Hob proposed.

The Black Horse nodded.

/*-*/

The full moon was out with a cloudless sky. The desert night had a special chill in it.

Ragnar heard someone enter his sandstone room. Ragnar immediately grabbed his axe. Who would be coming to get him so late at night?

Ragnar looked up to see one of his marauders who said, "We spotted a fire in the distance, we though would like to know."

Ragnar bolted to him, "You should have told me sooner, let's go crush them."

He and his men set out, eager to catch the enemy forces. They marched southwest, ready to catch the enemy while they were camping.

As the approached the campsite, they heard singing and cheering. The Saxons saw this as a lowly campsite for travelers, not an army.

But when they got to the campsite, the Saxons noticed several fires, this was a large caravan.

Ragnar was all too eager to-

"They don't have any value, lets go back and secure the city." The Aethel advisor proposed.

"I've had enough peace, lets get them." Ragnar counter proposed, and they moved in for the kill.

These were normal people, but when they saw the Saxons approaching, they drew swords to engage. But the cold, desert air was on the side of the Saxons, who were used to the cold nightly weather.

The blood of the weak would nourish the sands.

As though he had not received enough good news, Ragnar heard, "I found a map! It looks like they were heading west."

Ragnar smiled, "Prey often keep to certain patterns. Lets go!"

Once again, the Aethel had to cry about supplies, "We can't stretch ourselves too thin. We should at lea-"

"We have been fine without your cowardice." Ragnar couldn't help but feel smug, and that this fretful boy should have stayed with the others.

Thus, they set out marching (much to the dismay of the advisor) west.

There were a few minor travelers, riding on strange humped horses. The Saxon's knew exactly what to do with them.

With three days of marching, they finally saw a camp to rival all other camps. Hundreds of fires lit, with thousands of horses (along with the strange humped monsters), tents and several thousand people. Their skin was darker, but not at all like Ingaeveons.

The Aethel spoke up ,"Lets set up camp and attack in the night, at least we can be rested for a good fight."

"No, we will hit them with the sun to our backs. These marauders can take the heat, and our enemy is disorganized. We can't risk them hitting us in the night." Ragnar replied. They would win this, then they could rest. Ragnar needed to display the full strength of the Saxon people.

He turned to his men and… they needed a break. Several were struggling to stay standing. They _had _been marching for three days.

"We will rest for a few hours, then we attack." Raganr proposed.

Of course a few hours meant that it was almost noon when they woke.

The Saxon warriors rose and got ready to fight, but the blistering sun was so _bad_. The time had come, however, and they needed to make an impression.

Ragnar gave the cry, and they charged into the enemy camp.

The first people immediately panicked, and Ragnar got one in the back with a javelin.

With the all-out attack, the camp was almost immediately set ablaze. They all spread out hitting tents where ever they may be.

Ragnar himself got a few good heads.

There were several gold trinkets and heirlooms, which made the operation already worth the effort.

Ragnar, after emerging from one of these tents spotted a man riding on a humped beast, armed with a lance, charging straight at his men.

Ragnar's response was to throw a javelin into the beast. Strangely enough, the beast didn't go down. Ragnar threw another javelin and scored a hit into the humped beast. Still it continued on.

The rider suddenly changed direction, charging at Ragnar himself. Ragnar drew his axe and stood in the tent doorway.

The beast kept getting closer, and Ragnar mentally prepared himself. The rider lowered his lance, and Ragnar ran at the beast, diving towards it, with his axe stretched out to hit the beast's legs.

Suddenly, Ragnar felt the lance pierce his chest. He fell to the ground, though he heard the sound of a crash, so Ragnar had to have succeeded.

Ragnar laid on the ground, pushing himself to look at the sky. His had gripped his axe tightly.

A figure appeared in Ragnar's vision, wearing a tan cloth around his face. Ragnar struggled to get up. He was going to die here, to a small rider.

_No….I won't die here_ Ragnar grit through his teeth _I won't to this weakling. I WILL DIE A WARRIOR!_

Ragnar's body began to glow, and He felt his chest wound heal.

The rider backed away, muttering something in an odd language, before a word Ragnar understood was said: Aura.

"So this is aura, it seems I found our dimensional adaptation." Ragnar smiled before raising his axe and cutting through the rider's curved sword.

Suddenly a horn sounded, followed by a cry from the west.

Ragnar turned to see another army, of different composition, standing with the Vacuum people.

Ragnar's marauders were in trouble as well, being surrounded and attacked. The cry was heard, "Where are our brothers?"

The humped creatures were too sturdy for their men to handle. They would be over run soon.

There were two nations in this fight. Ragnar looked around to find his advisor, "Hey Aethel-whatever your name is."

"It's Aethelstan, how many ti-"

Ragnar interrupted, "Give the order to retreat…NOW!"

Aethelstan looked at the closing wound, "Why don't we use that and turn the tide of the battle?"

Ragnar growled, "Because I said so! I wish could awaken the Aura power within you, but I-"

As he said that, Aethelstan began to glow and his wounds began to heal. Aethelstan looked at Ragnar expectantly.

"You were right, now get our men out of here." Ragnar shouted before running away from the encampment.

Aethelstan followed through, sounding the horn as Ragnar ran to the coastline.

He never turned back to see who would follow him. His men could handle themselves…right?

Ragnar finally got to the shore, and began to walk. And he walk…and walked, until he collapsed.

….

When Ragnar awoke, he was on a boat. This boat was distinct, as the sound of boiling liquid betrayed.

The Vani crew looked at him, concerned with his posture.

"What…" Ragnar voice was hoarse. A Vani crewman brought him some water. He wished it was mead.

When Ragnar felt restored, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We were patrolling the coasts, as requested by your advisor." The Captain said. The Captain was short, 5 foot 9 inches (1.85 meters), with a red beard and green eyes. His face seemed old.

"My advisor went behind my back!" Ragnar felt a rage boil within him.

The captain nodded, "it's a good thing he did. If not the vultures would have gotten to you before anyone else."

"Where are you taking me?" Ragnar asked.

"Back to the other Horses, as per instructed by the White Horse. He wanted to apparently 'protect the major commanders' or something like that, so he made our kings agree to deliver any stranded horses." The captain said.

Ragnar knew what to do. He would get men from Gewis and Aethelwald, and Ragnar would get his revenge against the desert peoples!

Ragnar looked at the captain, "Send a messenger to tell Gewis I will request supplies."

The captain eyed him cautiously.

Ragnar got the message and (begrudgingly) pulled out three gold marks, and tossed them to the captain, who smiled and nodded, as they approached the northern continent once more.

**/*-*/**

**So, what did you guys think of the chapter.**

**The Saxons have encountered their first defeat in this war. How will this shake the world.**


	27. The Equilibrium

**Merendinoemiliano: I am going to be honest; I am still trying to work on my fights. They feel kind of repetitive when I write them, but I am no sure how to break the streak.**

**/*-*/**

Ivar bit Konstantia's nipple, with his right hand tightly gripping her dress side and his left hand sqeezing her waist.

Konstantia scolded, "_ Lėčiau, Lėčiau!"_

Ivar let out a light whine, but didn't let go.

Johan walked over to his son, and stroked the light tuffs of hair on his head. Ivar let out another whine, this time releasing his teeth to cry out in a loud and rambunctious manner.

Konstantia held a firm gaze at her husband, gritting her teeth through a closed frown. As she opened her mouth, Johan turned around and raised his hand, "_Ja ja,_ I know. I will wait outside."

Johan was honestly thrilled, his step broadcasted this, turning into a near skip.

Godwin approached Johan as the king took his seat on his throne, the fountain in the center seemed to present a happier, lighter tune with each drop of water that fell. Godwin bowed his head as Johan shuffled in his seat to avoid an explosion from excitement.

Godwin raised his head as the kings from various tributaries walked into the room, "My _grosse Konigundrr_, all of these kings have paid their tribute, and have come to pay respects to the new prince."

Johan felt another wave of absolute excite hit him, "Bah, there is no need. Furthermore, for every ton(909.09 killograms) of grain, leave one fifth to return with. For every ton of iron, leave them a seventh to bring back with them. Lastly let them keep half of the gold they brought as tribute."

Godwin shook his head, trying to see if he heard properly, "Forgive me, but could you repeat that order."

Johan smiled down at him.

/*-*/

Gewis looked at his peer, watching for any sort of treachery that might be displayed against the invasion force.

There he was, Ragnar Utrek, the Pale Horse in a pitiful state. There was no sign of deceit in his stance, but Gewis couldn't help but feel like something was up.

He finally made the decision, "Alright, give me your message. The messenger only told me you had arrived, and that you needed an audience."

"I want men. That is all." Ragnar growled.

"I don't have many to spare. Furthermore, you had the largest of the invasion force, draw from your own pool." Gewis stated. Ragnar seemed to tense up when Gewis said those words.

"I need men from somewhere." Ragnar muttered.

"What could so grand that with your whole force, you could not take it." Gewis asked, trying to examine Ragnar's movements. Ragnar was quiet, nearly still for the fiery raider.

Gewis decided to fill in the blank areas, "You suffered serious casualties. A very heavy loss, for you to come to _me_ of all people. How much did you lose?"

Ragnar muttered something, quietly under his breath.

Gewis pressed his advantage, "SPEAK UP!"

Ragnar twisted his head while flinching and squinting his eyes, "I don't know."

Gewis shook his head in disbelief, "How can you not know?"

Ragnar sighed, "I … tactically retreated before the battle was done."

Gewis rubbed his ears. Perhaps his hearing had gone out from the shouting warriors. Maybe he should surround himself with monks in battle, keep the noise down, "Repeat that?"

Ragnar, in a most pitiful voice, uttered, "I made a strategic retreat to prevent a Horse from falling into enemy hands. I did so while the battle was raging in order to ensure the enemy would not pursue."

Gewis felt angry, then stressed, then fear, then sorrow, and then…nothing. Gewis felt his composure return to a calm state, "Is that the end of your report?"

Ragnar sighed before nodding.

Gewis nodded, "You are-" suddenly, the feeling of rage burned through his heart, "- An absolute moron, a disgrace!" Gewis had to take a breath.

Aethelwald spoke for the first time since the meeting had started, "You're bleeding. Calm down."

Gewis ran two fingers up the side of his forehead and felt the wet substance. Sure enough, it was blood.

Gewis turned to his housecarl, "Fetch me a cloth."

Sueb nodded, and his wolf tail disappeared towards the camp.

Gewis took another deep breath, before allocating the current events in his mind, "You have wronged us in so many ways. First actively ignored my orders at the start of this invasion."

Ragnar growled, "You do not control me!"

Gewis shouted him down, "Then you ignore my order to remain here when our enemy obviously sets up a trap."

Ragnar began to shift uncomfortably as Gewis approached, " You also proceed to take three of our fighting tribal cousins, and string them out in the wilderness, without any hope of support."

As Ragnar shifted away, Gewis gripped the top of Ragnar's hair, forcing the berserker to look him in the eye, "Finally, in an act so stupid, I didn't think even you would try it, you engage an enemy army, and then order a retreat."

Ragnar shifted as Gewis's pupils gazed into his soul. "But do you know what the biggest crime you have committed against me has been?"

Ragnar's mouth opened but nothing more than a croak came out of it as he shifted to try and avoid Gewis's gaze. "You lived to tell about it!"

Gewis kicked Ragnar in the face, causing the berserker to fall back, bumping his head on a rock.

Gewis then came to a calming realization, "But there is some good news out of this massive mess."

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head and grit his teeth, but promptly stopped. Its hard to muster rage when you are terrified.

Gewis, looking down at his compatriot, spoke with a new elegance, "With all your failures, and all of the trouble you have caused us, I can have you strung up in front of the men, and they will fight harder, because they will know what happens to cowards like YOU!"

Ragnar finally found his courage, "You can't touch another Horseman."

Gewis kicked Ragnar in the ribs, "Why can't I, you have done nothing but our lives harder. My men will understand, and will stop seeing a soft side of me."

Ragnar staggered to his feet, "Will your father though, because he chose me to keep the peace."

It seemed that Ragnar had found a misplaced confidence. Gewis, on the otherhand found the only thing to do was to laugh as blood ran down his cheek.

Sueb returned with a wrapped handkerchief and bowed his head. Gewis kept laughing, and walked over to the Faunus slave-warrior, before whipping his face with the cloth.

Ragnar gave a nervous chuckle, "You finally snapped. Do you really think that Johan will spare you his wrath simply because you are family?"

Gewis's laugh became a chuckle, "Oh no, I was just thinking. Sueb, bring Ragnar here some paper and charcoal."

The housecarl nodded, rolling his eyes before running back to the camp.

Ragnar shifted once again; wonder what card he had forgotten that Gewis had.

Gewis decided to teach the brute, "I know full well that if I act out of line, my father will kill me and my men to prove a point. No, I am laughing because you think that my Father will _believe_ I am out of line. You lost your life on that field; I am just making it official."

Ragnar grit his teeth in fear and anger, " You wouldn't dare!"

Gewis scoffed, "Go ahead, when Sueb returns, write to father, tell him how you are the victim in this situation. Convince him that you didn't do anything wrong, because if my father finds out that you lost an entire Horseman's division, well, you will discover there are fates worse than death."

Ragnar groaned and rose to his feet.

Gewis continued on, "What I want to know is 'did anything good come from this?'"

Ragnar backed away from Gewis, slowly. His feet hit a rock and Ragnar regained his composure.

Ragnar stepped up, "I have discover a power that these people possess."

Gewis's curiosity was peaked, "Oh, can it be useful?"

Ragnar nodded, "It seems to be limited to defensive measures, but I believe we can use it for attacking as well, if given time."

Gewis nodded, briefly forgetting his anger at Ragnar, "Teach me this power, and I will see that your punishment is reduced."

Ragnar growled, "No, If I give you this, you will give me men."

Gewis scoffed, "You're in no position to make demands."

Aetheldwald spoke again, "Let him teach it to us, and we will see what we can do."

Gewis rolled his eyes, "I will reward you based on how integral this breakthrough is to our attack."

Ragnar nodded, "fine," He then walked to Gewis and place a hand on his shoulder, "Awaken, this power of Aura, within you!"

Gewis didn't feel different, "You dare try to trick me?"

Aethelwald seemed interested, however. "Gewis, your head wound!"

Gewis ran his hand over his forehead. No blood. He nodded before turning to Ragnar, "I demote you to a local chief."

Ragnar's face swelled, "But you promised-"

"I promised nothing, and I said I would reward you based on the power you discovered. This power is flawed, because you have to touch someone. Additionally, I don't think that it will let you survive a killing blow. So I will let you live, and even let you lead, but I won't give you the chance to kill thousands more Saxon lives."

Ragnar growled preparing to speak, but Gewis interrupted. "If you wish to complain, I can renegotiate our deal. You messed up big time, and I think father would be less forgiving than I am right now."

Ragnar boiled, but bowed his head and walked over to the tents.

Sueb returned with the charcoal and paper, as Aethelwald raised his question, "The lack of a Pale horse will be a huge moral drop, how do you plan to rectify it?"

Gewis thought for a second, before taking the charcoal and paper, "I know of a possible replacement."

/*-*/

Johan watched the lines as little Ivar clung to his mother's dress from the top of his hall.

Several men were lined up, fresh from the trial, to join Johan's army.

Johan watched from inside a tent, careful not to let himself be seen. After all, several good soldiers have been intimidated down from joining because they believed in impossible standards, while several fools tried to impress the king by fight with a Gesithas. Neither were good products of his presence.

So Johan stayed, watching from his tent to see any talent. It all seemed as though this batch was going to be a regular division. That was until Johan heard laughter.

"Come on _gebur_, you've never been stronger than me, or faster, or braver. You have nothing to match me, go home and save your own life." A large man said to a…rather scrawny man by comparison.

Most of the soldiers were between hulking and brawny, but this boy was barely muscular. He seemed to bring his own spear and shield, but had no armor, and barely had an orange cloth shirt. He had hide shorts, which were being held up by a blue cloth, likely from a sail or flag.

His antagonist, by contrast, brought a silver axe, was without a shield and had a deer hide over his chest which was rigid in the sides and shoulders, most likely from chainmail underneath. The rather tall and imposing warrior had tightened leather boots and a tan hide that fit comfortable around his waist. The man also had chainmail mittens.

Johan should have allowed the banter to continue, but he was somewhat intrigued to see a fight.

The large warrior laughed, pointing down on his small prey, "Look at you, hardly up to my shoulders, and you think you can go blow for blow with me? Come now, your name is Brytenwald…like the Brytons. The weak, soft Brytons. You know with a name like that you were destined to be scrawny."

The boy, Brytenwald, simple hunkered down.

Johan sighed, no fighting today. He was all too familiar with these relationships, often the instigator of one. There are two forces in the universe: The Tributary and the Suzerain. You had to choose which you were going to be.

Johan fell back in his chair; it was honestly so boring, waiting for talent or good skill. The later was preferred, but Johan was hoping for anything out of the ordinary.

Then the boy Brytenwald appeared in the edge of Johan's eye.

He appeared to be picking up the spear he had brought with him. Brytenwald turned around after he remove it from the dirt, "Not funny Jyngvold. I needed this."

Johan recognized the hulking voice, "No you don't, go home."

Brytenwald turned, "I have the right to be here as well!"

"The gods made you small, that You should get the message before you _offend _them." Jyngvold shouted back.

Johan's fingers felt tense. He looked down to see them curled into a fist.

He shouldn't care, he really shouldn't. Johan was angry though, and now he had the perfect plan to solve this little issue he had, and a back up plan at that.

Johan grabbed a Gesithas masked helmet and put it on his head.

Johan called out to the two in line, "Hey you two, come here."

Jyngvold groaned as they walked over to him. Brytenwald, on the other hand looked hopeful.

Johan ran the thought through his head before starting, "We have need of a Gesithas, our current batch is one short. I saw that you two seemed to have fire so I figure I'd ask you if you wanted to skip basic training and just get to the main course."

Jyngvold seemed surprised, "I would love to serve my homeland, I ask of you to lead the way."

Brytenwald seemed a little starry eyed, "Yea I would happily serve the order."

Jyngvold muttered under his breath, "come now runt."

Johan decided to intervene, "We only have one position open, so I figured I'd give the fiery young ones a chance in a duel."

Jyngvold scoffed, "How could I win a duel with you?"

Brytenwald seemed to shrink back.

Johan simply sighed, "No, no, I mean a duel with each other. Do it for the King's favor."

Brytenwald's face flashed a look of betrayal and regret as he tried to turn and run, but was caught by Jyngvold's right hand.

Jyngvold seemed to take command as he dragged Brytenwald to the sparring fields, "I don't want to be disqualified by killing."

Johan nodded, "I assure you I am fast, and if one you does die, well…'no mercy for the weak.'"

Brytenwald looked terrified, causing even Johan to wonder if this was a mistake.

The two assumed their stances, although Jyngvold's stance was more of a lax lean with an axe. Jyngvold seemed confident.

Brytenwald bent his knees while holding his shield forward. His spear was held behind the shield in a stabbing position.

Johan looked back and forth, before stating, "BEGIN!"

Immediately, Jyngvold surged forward, swinging his axe from left to right at hip level. Brytenwald responded by stepping to the side, but Johan noticed something.

When Brytenwald stepped to the side, there was an opening to stab his opponent's waist, which would have crippled the target. Everyone knew about this, that you were most vulnerable during an attack. What Johan saw, however, what Brytenwald clench his spear right as the perfect opportunity was open to attack. But he didn't use it.

Jynvold growled before swinging his axe to the right. Brytenwald raised his shield, and there it was again. Right as the axe impacted the buckler, Brytenwald clenched his spear, but failed to use the time.

Johan realized, "The prey has studied the hunter, but the hunter never needed to study the prey." He muttered to himself.

Several wannabe warriors were watching, muttering things about standards and requisites. Let them watch. Even some actual Gesithas had taken interest in the fight.

Brytenwald stabbed at Jyngvold's leg, but pulled the stab as chop was aimed towards him. Brytenwald hopped to the side, the advantage of light armor, and stabbed forward. Unfortunately, however, his opponent stung the flat part of the axe around and tripped Brytenwald.

Johan knew what was coming next. "Enough!" Johan shouted, causing Jyngvold to hold his axe in the air.

"The duel is over, you lost." Johan stated, crossing his arms.

Jyngvold laughed, "I warned you not to face me, but you did last longer than I thought you would."

Brytenwald curled up in defeat.

"Now I will test you." Johan stated, while walking onto the grounds.

Brytenwald hung his head and walked off.

"Where are you going, I am not done with you." Johan shouted.

/*-*/

Brtenwald didn't know what else he could provide. Jyngvold was right, a _gebur _couldn't match a _theign_ in raw combat. Now Brytenwald had been humiliated in front of a Gesithas no less. Forget about joining the army, he couldn't show his face in New Saxony without being laughed at now.

Brytenwald knew better than to refuse a Gesithas. He sat down, a needed rest. Brytenwald could tell they both felt heavier ever since that Gesithas had talked to them. Not even an emotional weight too, like actually heavier, with a good 30 pounds(roughly 13 kilograms) heavier.

Something was strange about this Gesithas, not only did gravity seem to increase around him, but also he didn't seem to have particular battle stance. He just stood there.

Jyngvold raised his concern, "Um, sir?"

The Gesithas stood there, with his arms at his side. Even Jynvold ha- Especially Jyngvold had a stance. Jyngvold even seemed to tighten his stance around this opponent.

The Gesithas replied, "Yes?"

Jyngvold raised his voice a little, "Weapon."

The Gesithas nodded, "You're right. Ulfar!"

Another Gesithas came up.

The original Gesithas spoke, "Take these."

Ulfar suddenly caught a seax, a lang seax, a spear and a one handed axe. He then caught a shield, "Yes my Ko- Karl."

The Gesithas nodded before returning to his original position.

Jyngvold seemed… unnerved, "Are you not going to use a weapon."

"Karl" laughed, "My fists are my weapon. This is just a test, if you can stop me from hitting you for one minute, then you will be a part of the Gesithas."

Jyngvold laughed nervously, "Are you really underestimating me? Do you know who I am?"

"I know you are boy who can afford special equipment and thinks that because he was born noble and strong that he is entitled to a certain respect." Karl stated flatly.

Jyngvold's fear was replaced by a sneer, "I don't fail if I kill you right?"

Karl laughed, "If you can land a hit on me, you can have my place in the army."

Jyngvold growled, "You will regret those words, you pansy."

"Need to work on your banter." Karl scoffed.

Jyngvold grit his teeth.

Ulfar stood up, "…..Begin!"

Something happened. Brytenwald wasn't sure what, but before the exclamation point left Ulfar's lips, Jyngvold was on the ground, gasping for air.

Ulfar spoke frantically, "Enough! Enough, you proved your point!"

Karl laughed " I know, I know, it was fun though." He stepped over the body casually picking up his things.

Jyngvold uttered his first words between breaths, "What are you?"

Karl laughed before removing his helmet, revealing the man underneath.

_Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan stood over Jyngvold's shocked face, "You should really be killed for calling me a pansy."

Jyngvold shook his head, "Please, just let me get Walhalla."

_Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan scoffed, "Why?"

Jyngvold seemed to tense up, "What?"

"Why are you worthy of Walhalla, why are you worthy of serving the gods?" _Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan asked.

"I am a good warrior" Jyngvold pleaded.

"No, you are a _strong_ warrior, not a good one." _Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan stated, "The gods deserve good warriors, not just strong ones. A good warrior adapts, and betters himself, someone like … you Brytenwald."

Brytenwald shook his head, he didn't need nor deserve the _Grosse Konigundrr'_s eyes. "I am just a man. I lost a duel with him, who you easily beat."

_Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan asked something strange, "How many times did you fight him?"

Brytenwald was shocked, "Once or twice."

The king nodded, "And yet you were able to beat him in battle."

"I didn't win." Brytenwald tried.

"You could have." _Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan stated before turning to the crowd, "You think my standard are high? You are wrong, my standards are monumental, because I expect you to constantly adapt. You are not defined by your blood, the shade of your skin, the nature of the body you were give, or the followers you bring. The only one who decides what you can be is YOURSELF!"

_Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan looked down at Brytenwald, who never saw him move to the rock he stood on. The sun began to set behind him as he raised his arms to catch the light and utter a few words, "You can be incredible, if only you work for it."

That was the day Brytenwald changed his life forever.

**/*-*/**

**So who do you think the next horseman will be.**

**I dedicate the Johan portion of this Chapter to my history teacher Terry Maggert, who stepped in and helped me when I was going through a rough patch in my life.**


	28. The Troubles of Home

**Merendinoemiliano: I am trying to make these characters with flaws and features. It's very hard to not bolster a character you love into a Gary Stu, while making a character you hate an Anti Stu/Sue. I am trying to get better at writing characters and fights.**

**/*-*/**

Johan's day was going rather nice. Ivar was warming up to his father's presence, and even allowed the King to hold him. It was only after the baby rested in his arm that Johan understood why the child had wanted to be held.

He felt his beard get tugged, followed by a giggle when Ivar heard Johan fake "owie." The boy was going to grow to be a vicious warrior.

Johan felt the dark presence in his court room once again. His son had returned from another successful operation. Little Ivar seemed to recognize the danger in the room, and began to squirm.

Johan called out, "Konstantia!"

His Prubian wife appeared in the doorway, "Yes, my king?"

"Take Ivar to his room." Johan commanded, his face steeling itself once more.

The woman came and picked up her child, and returned to the hallway she had come from.

Johan was about to speak to his son, when a Gesithas opened the large doors at the front of the room. He was followed by a Saxon who appeared to be tired and weak from travel.

The Gesithas spoke, "This messanger brings news from the invasion force of Remnant."

Johan sighed, "Oh, speak."

The messenger took a breath, "I bring a message from the White Horse, requesting a new Pale Horse and additional men."

Johan blinked, "What's wrong with the current Pale Horse?"

The messenger took another breath, "His force sustained heavy casualties from an unplanned attack. This failure has led the White Horse to request a new Pale Horse."

"How large of casualties?" Johan was perturbed. To request another horse without the death of a previous one was not only unorthodox, but to several chiefs was forbidden. They were given the job until death.

The messenger squirmed under the weight of Johan's presence, "We believe the casualties are absolute."

Johan took a breath. Maybe he misheard, "Repeat that."

The messenger coughed, "We have absolute casualties."

Johan felt his body begin to boil. A deep fire coiled within him, a rage threatening to cut down everyone in the room.

Even the Gesithas seemed nervous, As the king's fist clenched tightly.

A growl was heard as Fenris trotted into the throne room. He could tell the alpha was upset by the boy at the bottom.

Johan shouted, "Fenrir, calm!" Causing both the messenger and Fenrir to flinch.

The one-eyed wolf complied, and trotted up to rest at Johan's feet. Fenrir then rubbed his snout against Johan's leg, causing the king to stretch and pet the large wolf.

Johan turned to the messenger, who still looked very uncomfortable, "Relax, you aren't the one who will die today. That punish is reserved for someone else."

The messenger stood there, still waiting for something.

Johan raised his voice, "Is there anything else?"

The messenger spoke up, "Well, my _Grosse Konigundrr_, I was told by the White Horse to recommend the young Horsa to replace the Pale Horse."

Johan blinked a few seconds before say, "Alright."

Th messenger raised an eye, "What do I tell the White Horse?"

Johan groaned, "Tell him that Horsa will be the next Pale Horse."

The messenger nodded, before exiting the doorway.

Frederick approached Johan once the messenger was gone, "All due respect, would Horsa be a good choice? He doesn't have combat experience, much less fame to draw men."

Johan nodded, " Yes, he is inexperience, but I have seen he is quite quick to adapt to situations of pressure. We will need someone like that to win this war."

Frederick nodded, "But why not send a more experience warlord, like a pureblooded Saxon? Why not send someone who can draw on their own experienced soldiers?"

Johan laughed, "Sure, and while the veterans are out decimating a weakened foe, our fresh troops will still be fresh at the end of the war. We need strong men to be the foundation of this invasion, forged from Iron, hardened by pressure, tempered by fire. Not steel that is already being used."

Frederick gave a much slower nod, "Yes but if we send fresh troops, the casualties will start to stack against us."

Johan rolled his eyes, "Then they weren't worthy of life to begin with."

Frederick only allowed the slightest bit of shock to appear on his face before regaining composure, "Yes my _Grosse Konigundrr._ Anything else I should do for you?"

Johan thought for a moment, "Summon the Godhi."

Frederick was on his way out when he stopped, "Is that wise?"

Johan stared down at the Gesithas, " I know what I am doing."

/*-*/

Horsa struck the dummy with his spear in its shield, just below the re-enforcement piece. He was ready, not battle hardened, but ready nonetheless.

Horsa had been working on various techniques, figuring out how the body works, and how to disrupt it. He was still working on that palm-technique, but that could wait.

He was still troubled though. Did Horsa have enough strength to endure battle? Visions flashed in his head of what he saw

_Aso-kin stared Horsa down, "When the time comes, you will not fear death, but will find no greater valor."_

Of course, it was easy to say, difficult to enforce. But valor was the Saxon way. Cowards didn't deserve the life they had to begin with. Horsa just had to keep pushing through life, and win every engagement he saw.

"_Dying isn't the same as getting defeated"_ His father's words to Hengist echoed through Horsa's mind._ Shut it!_ Horsa told himself.

"You should really be scared of combat if you can get this riled up during peace." Johan's voice said.

"I said 'shut it!'" Horsa said.

"If that's how you are going to talk to me, maybe I should have beaten you more as a child." Johan's voice said from behind Horsa.

Horsa came to the realization fast enough to regret his words, "Forgive me father, I was just arguing with myself."

The king eyed Horsa closely, "Really? Tell me more."

Horsa shook his head, "It's nothing, really! I just learned something from Aso-kin."

Johan nodded, "Ah, I see." Horsa could have sworn he heard his father mutter, "That's good."

Johan then sat down on an old apple stump, "What troubles you so much?"

"I assure you I am fine." Horsa stated.

Johan laughed, "I've seen dying men that are closer to _fine_ than you."

Horsa sighed, was it really that obvious? "What are the odds of your sons dying on the field of battle?"

Johan thought for a moment. Then a few more, with his head actually straining as though he were making calculations. It was torturous when he finally spoke, "I would say about one in a million."

Horsa sighed, " That's good,"

Johan nodded, "Indeed, because due to a failing in the Remnant Invasion command, I have to replace a horseman, and I have chosen you."

Horsa recoiled in shock, " I can't take a role that important. I would be better off being a grunt or a minor chief."

Johan roared, "That's a good one, next you will say, 'I want to be a farmer.'"

Horsa sighed, " I don't have the men to call on to fulfill that role. If Hengist taught me anything, its that you can't go into battle unprepared."

"You will get men, you will have my backing, and you will succeed, as warriors and chiefs do." Johan said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Horsa nodded, knowing he was going to do this job till the day he died.

/*-*/

The door's opened as the Godhi shuffled in, escorted by Gesithas.

"What is the meaning of this, it is almost time for the offering, and I must be present to carve the beasts." The Godhi shouted.

The Saxon elite soldiers scoffed before exiting the doors, leaving only Frederick to guard the religious leader.

Johan sat on his throne, Fenrir laying in front of it, glaring at the forced guest. Johan's Iron crown glimmered with a black malice of fiery rage.

The Godhi struggled to look up.

Johan commanded with a voice of steel, "Come ….. Closer."

The Godhi's body, as if against its owner's will, moved forward to the throne.

The Godhi knew better than to question Johan when he was like this, yet his arrogance gave him the misinterpretation that he had power here, "I demand to know why you have interrupted our sacred rituals?"

Johan, no _Grosse Konigundrr _Johan growled back, "I gave you a simple job: find a good commander to fill the position of Pale Horse."

Fenrir growled, barring his fangs against the priest of the old gods.

The Godhi scoffed, " And I found one, Ragnar Utrek was a great way to appease the skeptics-"

Johan roared, throwing a tankard which struck the priest in the forehead, "I didn't ask you to appease skeptics, I asked for a good commander. What do I hear from my son with less than a year's passing? He lost a battle, he lost good men, and he lost momentum for the invasion!"

The Godhi recovered from the goblet, recognizing the situation, "There are bound to be defeats, no commander is perfect."

"Absolute!" Johan growled down, causing Fenrir to snarl, rising from his post to circle the old priest.

The Godhi eyed the wolf, "I am sorry, repeat that?" His eyes were glued to the large beast which rose to just over his waist on all fours.

Johan roared, "UP HERE! Don't fear him, FEAR ME!"

The Godhi shook himself to face Johan's boots, much better than looking him in the eye, "I ask that you repeat that once again."

Johan nodded, "That's better, your commander's failure was absolute. Do you have any idea how detrimental your decision has been? A wasted 800,000 men, gone. How many of their deaths are on your head?"

The Godhi laughed nervously, "We could call on several times that on a whim, much less a war."

Johan scoffed, glaring down at the sheep skin cloak that covered the man's head, "I could call on several more priests to do your job on whim as well, right?"

The Godhi was now visibly shaking, "Most weren't even high born, why are you so upset?"

Johan shouted at the top of his lungs, causing even Fenrir to flinch and walk to the corner, "It is not a matter of birth, rank, status or scarcity. Those were good men! Valiant, never yield until their dying breath. Far closer to men than what I can say of your shriveling mass."

The Godhi's sweat began to sting his eyes, as fear turned his stomach into a mixer.

Johan continued, "And just as bad, he failed miserably, and lived to tell about it."

What made the Godhi speak was a mystery, but he asked, "How is that bad, he can tell us what he fought?"

Johan's stature seemed to relax, "The closest thing to wisdom that's left your mouth this whole meeting. It's bad, because he gave them HOPE! Now they will continue to fight, and their will won't be broken as easily. Now, we have to commit more men and resources to ensure a success!"

The Godhi gulped down the saliva that had been building, as the room seemed to get colder as Johan rose from his seat. He began to walk towards the Godhi, each step being a torturous omen.

The Godhi tried to find a way out of this, "Perhaps I can find a much better commander suited to the job? Maybe the Christians have a wise commander to lead?"

Johan sighed, without anger in his voice, "I have already filled the position. I have chosen a commander who will die on the field of battle, or succeed in his mission."

The Godhi began to step back, "I am sure you made a wise choice." His mind suddenly started working once again. There was no clever scheme…no… only a defeating realization. There was no running from this fate.

The dark presence in the room reminded him of that.

Johan stepped beside the Godhi, the king watching the priest out of the corner of his eye, "If you fail me again, I will see to it that there won't be a third time."

The priest suddenly perked up, "I get to live?"

"You have given me several life times of faithfulness. To punish you over one mistake would be ruthless, and I am not the type. If anything, your faithfulness deserves a reward, which has come in the form of mercy. Remember that I somewhat just at times." Johan said before gesturing to the Gesithas, "now get back to your temple. It is, after all, almost time for an offering."

**/*-*/**

**So tell me, did I go too far with Johan?**

**I wanted to show a serious king, but I am getting villain vibe after re-reading this.**

**I probably won't be posting a chapter next week, but I should be back on schedule for the last two chapters.**


	29. The Fury

**Merendinoemiliano: I hope it stretched Johan's character a little more, to make him seem somewhat serious about running an empire.**

**/*-*/**

Horsa drifted into the port with lanterns lit at the front of the bow of the long ship. He could feel his hand shaking, both from excitement and stress. He took a deep breath as the sand parted at the front of the ship.

Horsa let out his breath in a sigh before turning to his Gedriht, "So this is Ostaven?" Horsa had heard talk of an impressive city that had been conquered at the start of the invasion, but Horsa saw nothing of the sort.

The houses of the city were made of stone, which meant an expansion for a house would cause a collapse. Of this didn't matter, because no houses could expand, as every building seems to touch one and other like someone had crammed them together in an attempt to fit as many buildings as they could in a single city.

The ground betrayed no sign of life, so farming was impossible and the roofs were flat so the buildings would likely flood in the event of a rain.

The city seemed so…grim, and depressing. Horsa could feel his spirit waning, and he had just arrived.

Joldmyr scoffed at the sight of the buildings, "Gewis should have burned it down, started from scratch. Wotan would have understood."

"But God would not have." interjected Cynbearth, "He allows conquest, but not needless destruction."

Joldmyr growled, "Shut it, pastor, we have no need of you." Horsa couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

When Cynbearth went to retort, Horsa had to intervene, "Enough you two. Let's get goods and supplies into the city before our men show up."

The other Gedriht let out a rumble of groans. Warriors wanted to be in battle, not working a logistics job.

Horsa felt his boots shift onto the stone and dirt roads in the city, "I wonder how far behind we are from Gewis?"

/*-*/

"HEAVE!" Gewis shouted as the men pulled away from the gate. They stopped at the bottom of the ramp, before charging forward with the battering ram, slamming into the inner gate, cracking the wooden frame.

Gewis stood beside the gate, with his shield raised to catch the crossbow bolts as they came down. Gewis's men retreated down the hill, before raising the ram to charge again. They came tumbling forward, until black tar fell from the top of the gate, scalding the warriors.

Gewis ducked to dodge another bolt. There was no doubt about it, this battle would decide the fate of Mantle.

Gewis shouted, "Pick it back up! We will win this, and then we will have our foot hold!"

The men rallied under the cry, several of which ignoring the scalding tar that had burned through their armor, and picked up the batter ram for one last push. Crossbow bolts flew onto the soldier, who powered through pinned shoulders and pierced chest pieces.

The battering ram collided with the gate, ripping out the holding bar and leaving the pathway unabated.

Gewis and the Duguth warriors charged into the center, raising their shields to block bold fire while the Geoguth moved in to the center of the formation to throw javelins at their enemy. The Mantle legionnaires push against the spear wall formation as they pushed deep into the center of the palace fortress.

Strangely, the legionnaires dispersed rather quickly. The spear formation loosened as Gewis looked around at the warriors who had backed themselves into a corner. Then he saw the top walls of the fortress.

There were about twenty pipes on tripods, and each formation was on every side of the wall. Pipes on tripods meant one thing.

"Ghewer! Ghewer!" Gewis shouted at the lead balls left the barrel. The spear formation tightened, and the impact shook them. When Gewis looked around, however, there were no casualties. The Duguth hybrid armor was strong enough to stop the lead balls before it reached the flesh.

If Gewis was right, they had a minute before the harquebus were reloaded. Gewis let out a ferocious cry before charging forward with his axe, the Duguth following suite as they rammed into the legionnaire formations.

The Geoguth ran up the stairs which ran from the bottom of the gate up to the walls of the palace to deal with the proto-gun users.

Bags of glowing powder hit the dirt before exploding, creating a dusty fog over the area.

Gewis was busy ramming a tower shield with his axe, just trying to get past the first guy.

He slammed his axe again, but the shields seemed to be laced together to re-enforce one and other. Gewis tried kicking, and ended up getting pushed back into his own men.

The formation let loose and a series of stabs struck the Saxon warriors. Thankfully, one or two Duguth were killed, but it still frustrated Gewis to no end. Perhaps he should use the Gate.

_Eh, why not_ Gewis thought as he hunched over, growling like a dog. He let out a roar as the grey circle appeared under his feet.

Gewis's warriors stared in awe at the sight of the Lanzert power. Their exhaustion vanished as the circle encompassed the warriors around Gewis.

The Duguth pushed forward, ramming their spears against the legionnaire formation, only this time shaking it, with many crying out in shock and pain. Gewis stepped forward and raised his axe.

The blade went down, and punctured through the shield and on to something a little harder. He pulled his axe back and watch the body fall to the ground. Gewis and the spearmen stepped forward into the tight formation, causing it to frantically reassemble.

Gewis surged forward at the same time as a legionnaire, who thrust his sword forward. Gewis watched it happen in slow motion, moving to avoid the blade before ramming his shield into the gut of the soldier in his way.

The legionnaire dropped to his knees before his head was removed via axe.

Gewis felt a sharp pain in his back as one of the other legionnaires stabbed forcefully into his lower left muscle.

Gewis growled and swung the axe to cut off the legionnaire's legs, causing him to fall to the ground in shock and panic. The Duguth used this opening to push through and shatter the formation.

The enemy soldiers shattered under the pressure of the now significantly stronger Saxons.

Gewis turned to claim another kill, but realized that the battle was over. After three weeks of fighting, the city of Mantle had fallen.

Gewis sighed before approaching the palace doors and yanking them open, walking on to the tile floor. He was followed by some Gedriht and Duguth warriors.

There were no guards in the white-marble palace, only mannequins with suits of legionnaire armor on them.

There were also banners hanging from the balcony of the inner palace, and silver goblets with silver pitchers and vases, containing wine and other pleasurable.

But Gewis was not here for that. He marched to the throne room, ready to find a shriveling king, but instead found something far more cowardly.

Gewis walked over to the empty throne where bread had hardened from age and wine had spoiled. They had left in a hurry.

Gewis felt his anger return with a vengeance as he turned to his men, "Search the palace and find the king for me. Find any nobles and I will reward you, now GO!"

Gewis stormed out of the palace, fumes steaming from his head. He had to be careful, his teeth couldn't take much more force. As he entered the middle layer of the city, Gewis watched men loot houses before setting them ablaze. He sighed, at least something had gone his way today.

Gewis finally left the outer edges of the city, only turning back to muse at the sight of the smoke stacks rising. He finally entered the tent and sat down at the table. Gewis shook a barrel to find the sloshing of some mead, which he poured for himself.

Gewis pressed the cup to his lips. Granted, the casualties for this attacker were pretty small, but still, wasted time. As the thoughts passed through Gewis's head, he slammed his fist on the table.

He could hear the mocking when he returned home.

"_Oh Gewis, nice to finally win a war, huh."_

"_You must of hibernated for the winters to take so long."_

"_My grandmother could have won the war in half of the time it took you."_

That last one drove Gewis to grit his teeth. He threw the horn outside, the mead spilling in the snow.

"Well, that could have gone better."

Gewis turned to face his brother standing in the doorway, "We wasted a whole two months fighting in a winter hell only to be met by failed success. I believe it should have gone better."

"Well, merry Christmas little _broden_." Aethelwald laughed.

Gewis thought for a moment, "Christmas isn't for a few months now."

Aethelwald rolled his eyes before shoving a man with a bog over his head into the tent. "I Caught this guy with my patrols outside the city. Looks like they were trying to escape while the fighting was going on."

Gewis bent down to remove the hood, revealing a familiar patch of dark hair, "Hello, king Archibald."

"It's Caeser Archibald the third." The voice growled while shivering on the ground.

Aethelwald gestured to outside the tent, revealing a lot of hooded being escorted by mounted warriors. Aethelwald then turned to face his little brother, "If they had left the first day of the attack, I would have never got them."

Gewis smiled, "I will have to search the others, but this is an impressive gift."

Aethelwald raised his hand, "Yes, just remember that when the time comes for me to get help."

Gewis nodded, "Now what do I do with this guy." He gestured down at his feet where the king of Mantle lay.

Aethelwald was already gone.

Gewis leaned down and picked up the king by the collar and growled in his face, "You are going to accept the terms of your surrender, no questions asked!"

Archibald yelped, "Unhand, you are violating diplomatic courtesy!"

Gewis felt his blood pressure rise. He kicked the king in the stomach, "I don't need your weak courtesy, I just need your submission. NOW BOW DOG!"

The king nodded before slowly rising to his feet, "Very well, I will agree to your terms."

Gewis finally had a reason to smile, "That's better."

A couple days passed before the nobles (or as they called themselves "Aristocrats" what ever the heck that meant).

Gewis stood at the end of the table, with Aethelwald sitting to his left and an empty seat to his right.

Gewis stared down at the wood seat, before sighing and looking at Aethelwald. He shook his head. Horsa had his reasons for being late.

Gewis faced the nobles of Mantle and their bruised king, "So it seems my other horseman will not be joining us. No matter, I know what this deal will entail."

One of the nobles stumbled around, before taking off his helmet, revealing a very familiar marking on his face, "Do you have my son as a prisoner?"

Gewis was tempted to stab the man, "Perhaps you didn't see, but there weren't many survivors from our attack. I have to give props to your armies, they fought to the last man, mostly."

The old man sighed, "I can't see, I lost my sight with a vision from your strong God. He marked me, and my son, to protect us he said. If God is truly as powerful and honest as your pastors and preachers make him out to be, then you must have my boy."

Gewis thought for a moment, having to shame himself for feeling sympathy for a person beneath him. "We have your son, Riakold was it?"

"Richard." The old man pitifully muttered.

Gewis nodded, not knowing why because the noble couldn't see, "We have him. He will be sold as a slave to our people."

"Could I convince you to give him back to us. He is my only son, the only one I have left to call family." The old man's blind eyes began to tear up.

"Control yourself, If you want him back, pay for him." Gewis replied, feeling anger at the attempted manipulation.

The old man's tears didn't dry, "Where would I go, and how would I get there. Who could I trust to bring my boy home? Please, if you are a people of honor, return my son."

Gewis laughed, "You seem to confuse honor with courtesy. Honor is a standard, courtesy is a gift. I am not in a giving mo-"

Aethelwald chipped in, "We will give you back your son."

The old man's tears continued to flow, "Please!"

Gewis glared at his brother, "That's not your call to make."

Aethelwald scoffed, "We are wasting time. We can afford one slave, who has his limitations, let's get on with this peace deal."

Gewis grit his teeth, "Very well, the Absolute surrender of the kingdom of Mantle will consist of the lands up to great mountain and eastward."

The Mantle nobles immediately erupted in outrage.

"That is absurd!"

"Most of us will be thrown off our land!"

"You can't expect such a thing?"

Gewis laughed, "And the remaining kingdom will become a tributary state."

The Nobles scrambled with outrage, except for the old man and a very familiar face which made Gewis's blood boil. A face which haunted Gewis's nightmares and fueled a fire that raged a thousand degrees within him: Flavius.

Gewis silenced them ,"I will kill you all, and continue this war without you. I burn your cities and slaughter your people. I will whip you off of the face of this planet so that you will be referred to as a myth. Tell me you won't, I relish the opportunity."

The nobles seemed shocked at the outburst.

Gewis sighed in anger, "I have one more demand!" He said walking over to Flavius, who shifted nervously, and started to back away.

Gewis starred him down, "I want blood for justice." He uttered in a voice so quiet that only the closest could hear him.

Gewis lunged forward at the sight of Flavius barely rising from his seat. Gewis picked him up by the throat and threw him onto the table.

Gewis then took his seax and cut out the back of Flavius's robe, before taking the sword and pressing slightly into the back.

Gewis growled, "Death is too good for you. You want to be above me, I will make you my blood eagle!"

Gewis dragged the blade down, cutting open the flesh. Several of the Mantle nobles got out of their seats and backed away in horror and disgust.

Gewis then moved the blade to the other side of Flavius's back. The noble looked to his comrades with pleading, crying eyes as the blade went down a second time.

Then Gewis pressed the blade into the wound, like he was taught, and hammered slightly, snapping his targets ribs, causing Flavius to erupt into screeches of pain and agony.

Gewis, then pulled back, causing the bones to stretch out of his skin in a blood altar stance. Gewis then did the same on the other side, with Flavius shout and crying all through the process.

Finally, Gewis dropped the blade, before pushing his hands into the Mantle noble's back, and pulling out the lungs. Gewis placed them at the ends of the ribs, before pulling out.

"You are the reason my best is dead, you have wronged me. A man knows not to wrong a fellow man, because there will always be consequences for that action, and a man is prepared to deal with those consequences, otherwise he wouldn't be a man." Gewis informed Flavius, who had stopped crying only to look paralyzed.

Gurgling emerged when Flavius tried to respond, until finally blood rushed out as Flavius's lungs covered his ribs completely.

Gewis finally let go, and watch as the fool tried to move, making the wings flap like a bird.

Aethelwald scoffed uninterested, "Are you done throwing a fit?"

"I feel so much better with that off my chest, any objections to my conditions?" Gewis sighed in relief.

/*-*/

Horsa approached his brothers' camp with his mass of warriors. Strangely enough, the camp was barren, as though they had deserted it.

Horsa looked on the side of the road to see a blood eagled foe, his eyes had been eaten by birds along with chunks of his face, and wild animals had apparently got the legs. He turned to the rest of his men "Don't be alarmed, he is not one of us."

The various warriors nodded and an air of relief overcame them.

Gewis also heard a strange noise at the edge of the camp. When he and his men went to investigate, they saw all of the Saxon warriors in one of five lines.

Horsa heard the call of his brother, "Hey, over here!"

Horsa turned to find Gewis and Aethelwald sitting in a chair, in a rather jolly mood.

Horsa rode up to his brothers before dismounting, "What is all of this, why aren't you getting ready to move to a different target?"

Gewis laughed, "We are giving everyone aura."

Horsa blinked, "aura?"

Gewis nodded, "Aura, it's this dimension's unique power. Apparently, everyone here has aura, they just don't all have it active. We are going to be the first army with every having aura active."

It was Horsa's turn to laugh, "Can it really compare to the Gate?"

Gewis shrugged, "We can't just rely on the Gate. Here come see for yourself, it is not like you lose anything from it."

Horsa groaned before walking over. Gewis placed his hand on Horsa's chest, "Aura within, I awaken you."

Horsa watched as his entire body emitted a light glow before returning to normal.

Gewis backed away, "There, feel any different?"

Horsa shook his head, "SO wha-"

Suddenly Horsa saw a bright flash in his face, followed by excruciating pain pulsing from his chest. He Screamed, but his saliva seemed to evaporate before noise left his mouth.

The light was suddenly gone, but the pain continued to flow through him, causing Horsa to collapse, writhing in pain.

All he could hear was, "There were no storms around here! WHAT- HOW?"

Before everything faded to black.

**/*-*/**

**Is this the end of Horsa?**

**What do you think?**

**I have the next, and final chapter planned out, I just want to hear your theories as to what just happened.**


	30. The Tide

**Merendinoemiliano: It is good that you enjoyed Gewis's enraged state. I hope it will invest you in the story more.**

**Cakesnake2.0: I am glad you find the plot interesting. I will say that a lot of the thoughts or views are not going to be accepted or liked by everyone. I understand if at some point in the story, you just decide you have better things to do in life than read some idiot's hobby. I do hope that these chapters get better for you, along with my character descriptions.**

**/*-*/**

Hengist ducked under the doorway, his blonde and black beard shaking out ice crystals.

The spear masters in the village came back with an air of depression.

Hengist sighed, "Where are they? Vale is supposed to have the biggest population of them all, but not a single village is inhabited, not a single port is manned. Where are the armies we were supposed to engage?"

Hengist walked inside the wood and straw house that clearly belonged to an elder or chief. He lowered himself into one the two seats around the wood fire place. On the table to his right lay an all too familiar face, still resting.

Five grueling days of his brother accepting only the slightest water at a time, and hardly any food. He had long periods of fever and unrest before slipping into a deathly sleep. Small scorch marks marred his arms and chest, which was a miracle that the damage was limited.

A voice within Hengist scold, "_Tor has been merciful, thank him, not Elohim."_

Hengist got on his knees, facing the fire and bowed his head, "Lord, though my brother does not believe in you, though he is foolish and a heathen, please mend his body and mind. Thank you for hearing my prayer, Amen."

"_It's pointless, you might as well have prayed to the fire itself."_ The voice mocked.

Hengist felt a deep anger stirring with in him, "Shut it."

"Nice." Hengist heard to right.

Horsa rasped, "Get me some mead or water, will you?"

Hengist grabbed a brown clay pitcher filled with the life-giving liquid, and poured in a cup, spilling much on his hand in excitement.

Hengist walked over to his brother and pressed the clay cup to his lips. Horsa sipped the water before raising his hands to push the cup up, spilling most of the sweet nectar on his face.

Hengist could only groan, "Come, now I wasn't going to take it from you."

Horsa gave slight nod, "Can I have more." He sounded so pitiful.

Hengist nodded, before walking back over to the pitcher. He heard his brother suddenly slam down, forcing Hengist to laugh, "You will need to recharge before you can stand, much less fight."

From the table, Horsa groaned, "What happened to me, I remember a bright light, and was worried that I would have to say you were right. I'd hate to think of your face."

"Still enough energy for banter, you will be up in no time." Hengist scoffed, before returning with a full cup of water.

Horsa raised his hand to grasp the cup, unable to keep it steady. Horsa looked to his brother, "Humor me please, I am not a kitten who needs to be coddled." Horsa then lowered the shaking cup to his lips.

Hengist couldn't help but feel a smirk on his lips, "You angered God. He struck you with lightning, and I guess death didn't want to touch your ugly face."

Horsa smiled and gave a snort through the cup.

The voice spoke in Hengist's head, "_Come on, Tor was being merciful, and showing the boy his power."_

Hengist felt the anger return to his soul. Horsa noticed too.

Horsa raised himself up, before lowering his back against the wall to his left, "Something is wrong with you."

Hengist sighed, "It's nothing, don't worry about, get your rest." Horsa nodded, before closing his eyes.

Horsa then opened, "Wait, why am I with you?"

"Because Aethelwald and Gewis went to.. Misses…Minstral..Mistral! The other nation with an M in its name. They figured we could split the numbers evenly and take out two at the same time." Hengist was struggling with the words, but he hoped his brother's questions were answered.

Horsa nodded, before rubbing his head, "Do you have anything to eat?"

Hengist nodded, "Lets go get some deer."

Using Hengist as a support, Horsa lowered himself onto the floor and they made their way across the conquered village. Many of the Duguth and spear masters gazed at the Horsemen, aware that their leaders were finally able to operate at full capacity.

Hengist led Horsa to the pot filled with chopped venison and wild vegetables.

He set Horsa in a seat before scooping a ladle full of goodies and pouring it into an oak wooden bowl. Hengist then scooped up some thick brown broth and poured it over the meat and vegetables in the bowl.

Hengist proceeded to walk over to Horsa before raising a spoonful of the stew. Horsa eyed his brother, and Hengist got the message.

He handed the bowl to Horsa, who then began to scoop the food into his mouth. Hengist raised himself up before entering one of the houses on his left.

Hengist walked past the fire place to his right and found the rickety wooden shelf that held the rolled, bulky cloth. Hengist grabbed the extended edge of the cloth and unraveled it, revealing a pale wheel with a fourth of it cut out.

Hengist took his seax and cut a wedge off. He turned around before walking outside, leaving the heat of an indoor fireplace to find Horsa, Hengist's brother, asleep in the chair, the bowl empty.

Hengist felt his mouth mold into a sad smile. He crept over to his brother, grabbed both of his arms and hoisted Horsa onto his back.

Hengist gradually carried the warrior back to the house where they were staying and opened the door. The fire had gone from being bright and warming, to little more than coals over the course of the hour that had passed.

Hengist lowered his brother onto the table where he had been staying before, and walked over to the fire place. Hengist grabbed a handful of dried pine needles and threw them onto the fire. He then walked over to the pile of wood to the left of the fire place. He grabbed two split logs and tossed them onto the smoldering coals with the pine needles. Hengist blew on the coals, causing a bright glow before sitting back as the needle caught fire.

He then walked over to Horsa's table and pulled furs over him, then Hengist walked to opposite side of room where a second table was, and laid down, closing his eyes, for the night.

/*-*/

Gewis closed the cold hand around the spear, growling as Aethelwald did the same. Gewis faced his older brother, "Damn that Ragnar, what should have been a swift victory has turned into a war of attrition."

Aethelwald closed another hand around a seax, "We aren't going to get anywhere by speaking of what ifs. It is incredibly annoying, but we can't change it."

Gewis finally stood up, before walking over the dou armored warriors.

Aethelwald continued to close the hands tight around weapons.

Gewis walked into the layered pagoda and stared at the armored mannequins that lined the hallway. Their dou armor was all too familiar to the warriors outside, and the curved blade enflamed the anger in Gewis's belly. Time to change that.

Gewis grabbed the mannequin at the center of the row on the left side of the hallway and pushed it towards the doorway, causing a domino effect of mannequins.

He felt his anger continue to boil, and backhanded the mannequin on his right, knocking over the row completely.

Gewis groaned, before walking towards the stairwell. All these buildings were the same, a stairwell at the center of the building, with hallways leading to treasure and armory rooms.

He climbed up the stairwell all the way to the third floor. _Exactly the same_ Gewis thought as he entered the north door of the room to find the hunched over noble. It was all the same with these cowards.

_Well that's not exactly true,_ Gewis thought as he remembered the one who had faked his own suicide. Gewis ran his finger along the fresh scar that ran from his jaw down the side of his neck.

Aethelwald walked in, "All our men have been given proper rights and are tended to. Are you ready to go to the next castle?"

Gewis felt his right eye pulsing, as though it were trying to twitch but couldn't on the outside, "Why are we fighting these cowards? They aren't worthy of our blood, our steel or our silver. Why not simply open talks of peace under our boot?"

Aethelwald sighed, "You don't understand the different kinds of courage, do you?"

Gewis turned around to face his brother, "You stand and fight and die if you must. That is the courage, no, HONOR we have been taught."

"And yet what if you could not die in battle? Would you not take your own life to ensure that your nations secrets remain her own?" Aethelwald bit back, "There is a courage that must be award to those who know they are weak, and yet have so much power that their information could cripple armies. The courage that overwhelms men in these times to chose death over dishonor and destruction, must be honored."

Gewis felt his nose flair, and walked by Aethelwald, stating, "Spare me your poetry."

As Gewis was walking out, he heard, "Perhaps peace would do you some good. You appear tired, maybe get some rest."

Gewis turned over his should with a mocking smile, "And how will I fight the demons of the night?"

Aethelwald gave a sad shrugged, "We have men to keep watch for the black-beasts."

Gewis shook his head, "I wasn't talking about beasts."

/*-*/

_Hengist starred at a beast which possessed red flesh with a hard, bony cap on its head. It walked on two legs, and had two arms. In its hand was an axe with a red blade. The beast's cap possessed two horns, flowing towards its back. On its back were a series of small spikes that flowed out about a foot(1/3 meter)._

_The beast had a long red tail with two barbs spreading out. The beast was also very lean, and would have been a terrifying opponent, except it seemed injured._

_Then Hengist heard a very familiar voice. It was his own, but not quite. There was another voice that accompanied it._

_The voice came from Hengist's own mouth and it shouted, "It's over! Your destructive nature is your end!"_

_Hengist felt his hand surge to the sky. When he looked up, a sphere of rainbow light hung in his palm. It was beautiful and seemed…pure?_

_Then Hengist's hand crushed the sphere, squeezing tight, until his hand began to glow as well. He balled it into a fist before lowering said fist to his side to strike. When he lowered it down, Hengist saw a small girl._

_She wore a black and red dress which complemented her black hair, which turned red at the edges. Over her shoulder was grain scythe, that look far too big for someone of her size to wield. But the most jarring thing about her was the silver eyes which gazed at him with both hope and regret._

_Hengist turned back to face the beast, which growled at him, baring its fangs. Hengist bent his knee, and braced. As the beast moved, it seemed to run so slow, moving as though it were in honey. Hengist felt his legs propel him forward, bringing his glowing fist through the beast's chest, ripping out a portion of muscle before powering through behind the beast._

_The beast stopped and turned around, letting out a roar, yet before its forward right foot hit the ground, Hengist turned around and thrust his right hand open at the beast. _

_The red beast roared, this time in agony. Its flesh began to steam as light burst out of the chest wound that the beast now had._

_Hengist gave one last push from his right hand, and the creature fell down in agony. Its flesh seemed to fall off in chunks, but the chunks dissolved before they hit the ground._

_The beast roared and cried out in agony, each cry getting louder and-_

/*-*/

Hengist bolted awake as Horsa's hands shook him, "WAKE UP!"

Hengist shook his head, "I'm up, I'm up. What's going on."

"We are under attack by some…thing?" Horsa stated.

A spear master burst into the house, fully armored, "Horsemen! Black-Beasts, they are attacking!"

Hengist looked at his brother who nodded.

He grabbed Geedlorand ran out to meet his men.

The black-beast seemed to roam around the settlement, though none had dared attack yet. Hengist noted how there were bears and wolves standing side by side at the edge of village. These were no ordinary beasts, rather, they were something like magical.

The spear masters had held themselves together in a tight spear wall, ready for the beasts which growled and snarled.

Horsa came up beside Hengist, his golden locks hidden behind a nasal helmet. Hengist preferred the face mask, but that was a recommendation for another time.

The men held firm, not showing any sign of fear or doubt. The black-beasts seemed to back down, as there were no weaknesses to attack, and the enemy they faced had no fear.

And then Horsa stumbled. He seemed dazed, like he was concussed by something. Horsa ran his hand over his forehead, wincing in pain before stumbling.

The beast immediate charged at Horsa, circumventing the spear wall, causing the men to collapse in an effort to recover.

Hengist stepped in front of Horsa to slam his axe part into a leaping wolf, cutting through it like butter.

A second wolf came around and bit Hengist's unarmored legs. Hengist felt his teeth collide with each other and raised his axe to cut down the beast. Before Hengist could do so, a spear stabbed the creature as the spear masters approached to attack.

Horsa dropped to his knees, clutching his head, growling…almost like a dog.

Hengist walked over to his brother, "Are you going to be alright, or do I need to get you back inside?"

Horsa arched his back and cried out in pain. A Duguth suddenly fell down in front of Horsa as a bear-monster climbed over the spear wall.

Hengist grabbed his brother and started dragging him towards the houses.

The spears were trying to kill the wolves and bears approaching, but there were so _many_.

Hengist continued to drag his brother, who was groaning and shouting as his rescue was being made.

Hengist felt his left foot hit a rock, and he tripped, dragging his brother with him. The wolves noticed this and began to encroach on them.

Horsa, for his part struggled to his knees before shouting in pain again.

Horsa slammed his fist on the ground, his teeth grit and the growling sound coming from his throat. For a brief moment, Hengist thought he saw a spark erupt from Horsa's shoulder, but it was probably just the lighting from all the movement.

Hengist struggled to get his feet, only to look up and see a horror. His brother was alone as the wolves closed in for the kill. Where the Duguth?

Hengist looked around, as all his men were occupied with fighting their own beasts and monsters. He scrambled to his feet, forgetting his axe as Hengist ran to his brother, "Horsa!"

Horsa's body seemed to pulsate with arcs of electricity. Horsa began to scream.

The wolves were now circling Horsa, who had fallen back onto his hands and knees.

Hengist, however, was charging at the unsuspecting wolves.

Hengist was so _close_.

He reached out as the wolf leapt when suddenly, a sound louder than a battlefield shook the world with a blinding light.

/*-*/

Ragnar sat at the chair as the strange tendril beast poured wine.

The white woman with black eyes had made an interesting offer, "So, I get the word if I can get you a few heirlooms."

She smiled, "That is the deal, I will help you with your rivalry, and you help me end mine."

Ragnar smiled, "Straight to the point. How do I know that you will up hold your end of the bargain."

The woman smiled, "You don't. That's the beauty of mutual distrust. We only need to work for our own benefit. Of course, you and I will help each other, with you providing your _mighty_ wisdom and men, and I, my magic and knowledge. We can get what we both want, and never worry about each other again."

Ragnar thought at the prospect, "I think the Lanzerts have grown too comfortable with their power. I am looking forward to this relationship…miss?"

The woman smiled, "Call me Salem."

**/*-*/**

**So, that wraps up this story. I have a full series planned out for the future, but for now, I will rest, recharge, and rethink my chapters.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**Merendinoemiliano: for reviewing and inspiring me even when writers block was a real pain.**

**Ryoji Mochizuki: for helping me with my punctuation and story structure.**

**Blackdog420: for presenting the rainy battle scenes to me.**

**Fugshipyae and guest: for taking the time to ask questions and comment on the story.**

**Cakesnake2.0: For reviewing and expressing the issues of my writing style, and inspiring me to try harder in the future.**

**A solute to all the followers( They will not be named due to possible desire for anonymity).**


End file.
